


Please don't leave me alone

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все идеально,все именно так, как ты хотел,тебе ничего не надо больше от жизни, лишь бы это никогда не заканчивалось. Но в одно мгновение, вопреки нашим желаниям, все рушится. В этом фанфике я хочу рассказать вам, каково это чувство. Как человек, лишившись любви, не знает, как ему жить дальше, что ему делать. И кажется, что уже невозможно вернуться к нормальной жизни, но слабый луч надежды своим теплом помогает переосмыслить все и взглянуть на окружающий мир с новой стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все, что написано в описании, - булщит. Реально бред. Не верьте ни единому слову. Я упорота. Серьезно. Вообще, не стоит воспринимать этот фик как что-то нормальное. Это просто бред.  
> Приятного прочтения:3

Всегда тяжело расставаться. Легко сказать «пока» и куда тяжелее вымолвить «прощай». Но совсем худо - это услышать от человека всей твоей жизни. Курт стоял на одинокой набережной. Холодный ветер, холодный город, холодное сердце. 

Опустившиеся руки. Он не ждал. Не знал, что так произойдет. Перед глазами пустота. В грудной клетке – дыра. Сильный ветер трепал идеально уложенные волосы. Ему хотелось просто сорваться и бежать. Забыть все, что связывало его с этим человеком. И он бежал, со всей силы бежал вдоль набережной навстречу ветру, не замечая соленых капель слез, катившихся по его щекам и раздуваемых этим мерзким ветром. Дождь. Именно он заставил Курта остановиться, вспомнить, что грудная клетка уже сдыхает. Задыхаясь, положить руки на колени. Рыдать во весь голос. Как тяжело. Как больно. Крупные капли падали за шиворот, но Хаммелу было все равно, заболеет он или нет. Да кто вообще думает о такой чуши после расставания. 

Он стал не нужен. Выкинут на помойку, как испорченная игрушка, как сломанный мотор, как ненужный флаер, который раздают на улице лишь бы кому-нибудь впихнуть. Сойти с ума. Боль. Что ему теперь делать? Куда идти? Домой? В пустую квартиру, где каждое место напоминало ему о нем? Господи, да Курту даже позвонить некому. Ведь он заменил ему всех. Всех людей, что окружали Хаммела. Страх. Страх остаться одиноким. Навсегда. Какое ужасное слово «навсегда». Вечность. Вечная вечность.

После истерики всегда хочется пить. Курт направился в супермаркет. Бутылка воды или чего покрепче не помешала бы. В магазине было светло и тепло, что крайне не соответствовало состоянию Курта. Хотелось вырубить эти лампы, они были повсюду. Их свет резал глаза, как и улыбки людей. Многие из них спешили домой, ругаясь в очереди к кассе на медленное обслуживание. А Курт плыл мимо них с опущенной головой. Подойдя к стойке с водой, Хаммел растерялся. Это не то, что надо. Не то, что хотело разбитое сердце. Курт развернулся и уверенным шагом направился к отделу со спиртным. Виски - то, что надо. Схватив с полки бутылку первого попавшегося, стремительно пошел к кассам, хотелось поскорее уйти отсюда. Вокруг ходили счастливые лица, парочки влюбленных. Раздражало, хотелось кинуть в них этой чертовой бутылкой и во все горло заорать «Вы ничего не знаете о любви. Это все фальшь!». Но они же ни в чем не виноваты. Никто не виноват, кроме него самого. Он сам все разрушил. Таков был Курт. Всегда искал проблему в самом себе, ведь его любимый был идеальным, никогда не совершающим ошибок. 

Оплатив покупку, Курт вышел на улицу. Ливень. Замечательно. Сегодня все на его стороне. Он хотел пойти в парк, но погода уже направила его домой. Закрыв за собой дверь квартиры, не включая свет, не раздеваясь, бухнуться на стул в кухне, открыть бутылку. Один глоток изгорла, поморщиться. Пришлось взять стакан. Первый залпом. Второй. Сползти на пол, содрогаясь в рыданиях.

Гроза. Гром. Погода разбушевалась не на шутку. Впервые хотелось пожать руку тучам. В этом грохоте не было слышно стонов истерики. Хватаясь за грудь, сделать еще пару глотков виски. Где-то в пищеводе потеплело. Плюс алкоголя – тепло. Искусственное тепло. Лучше, чем пустота.

Курт поднялся с пола и, шатаясь, цепляясь за стены, пошел в гостиную. Поставив бутылку на стол, он без труда нашел нужный диск. Вставив его в дисковод, упал на диван. Взял в руки пульт, перемотал. На диске был записан их поход на фестиваль. На экране молодой человек в слегка подвыпитом состоянии пытался сделать колесо на руках. Но встав на них, тут же упал на землю. За кадром заразительно смеялся Хаммел, парень, поднявшись, тоже стал хохотать. Потом подошел к Курту, забрал у него камеру. Следующий кадр, они целуются. И не важно, сколько народу вокруг, не важно, кто и что о них подумает. Вообще, ничего не важно. Пусть весь мир подождет. Хаммел поставил на паузу, выпил еще. Вытер слезы, подошел к экрану, провел пальцем по любимому профилю. Больше такого не будет никогда. Никогда. Как тяжело мириться с этим словом. 

Курт вернулся на диван. Допив бутылку, со всей злости швырнул ее в экран, и тут же падая на колени, подполз к телевизору, собирая по пути осколки коленями. 

\- Прости, прости меня, - шептал шатен, - я не хотел… Я сейчас все уберу.

Руками сгребая осколки в кучу, роняя слезы на ковер, Хаммел пытался навести порядок. Оставив безуспешные попытки собрать стекла, Курт поднялся с колен. Все руки были в крови. Но ему было все равно. Он просто побрел в спальню, также цепляясь за стены, оставляя на них кровавые следы. Холодная темная спальня. Станет ли она такой же, как раньше? Теплой и уютной? Никогда.

Хаммел залез на кровать, сжимая в окровавленных руках постельное белье фиалкового цвета. Фиалковый, его любимый. Новая река слез. 

_Два тела, сплетаясь в огне страсти, занимались любовью. Лицом к лицу. Хриплые стоны. Учащенное сердцебиение. В тот момент в этом мире никого для них не существовало. Только он и Курт._

_\- Ты совершенство. Слышишь? Совершенство, - шептал в ухо шатену такой любимый низкий голос. – Я никогда, никогда тебя не оставлю._

Никогда. Как же. Фотография на прикроватной тумбочке была сброшена на пол резким движением руки. Еще одно битое стекло. А это была любимая рамка. Ну и хрен с ней. Хаммел поднялся с кровати, подошел к шкафу. Он должен был забыть забрать что-то. Хоть что-нибудь оставить. Жакет. Темно-синий жакет. Подарок Курта на Рождество. Вот он в руках Хаммела, тот жадно припал носом к ткани. Запах остался. Запах такого приевшегося одеколона. Такой родной.

С жакетом в руках Курт вышел на балкон. Дождь кончился, оставив после себя чистый воздух. Хаммел набрал полные легкие. Пятый этаж. Внизу асфальтированная дорожка и пару газонов. Один шаг и все кончится. Один маленький шаг. Курт выпустил ткань из рук, подошел к бортику. 

Нет. Нельзя. Ты сильный. С тобой случалось всякое. Разве стоило ради этого терпеть столько страданий? Нет. Жить дальше. Цепляться за жизнь любыми путями. Вот что делал Курт. Всегда. И на этот раз он не лишит себя жизни. В голове стали всплывать улыбки родных. Его же собственные успехи на сцене. Когда вытягивая очередную ноту, он давал фору всем своим врагам. Когда талантом заставлял их, раскрыв рты, восхищаться им. Так будет и сейчас. Он возьмет себя в руки. Приведет себя в порядок и продолжит жить ради себя самого. Еще столько целей в жизни не выполнено.

Полюбит ли он снова? Вряд ли. Слишком больно расставаться. А вечной любви не существует. Все имеет дрянное свойство заканчиваться. Хаммел вышел с балкона, побрел в ванную. Холодный душ. То, что надо. Ведь он совсем забыл, что ему завтра на работу. Появляться там кислым огурцом, все равно, что подать заявление об увольнении на стол боссу. На работе не терпели расклеенных и неряшливых сотрудников. Завтра он придет и будет блистать. Как всегда. Идеальный и сильный Курт Хаммел. Непоколебимый и лучший в своем деле.


	2. Chapter 2

Тьма. Вокруг ни души. Курт плыл во мраке. Его мучили противоречивые чувства. Состояние невесомости и безмятежности успокаивали, а тьма нагоняла панику. Его кожа покрылась мурашками от склизкого холода, исходящего от тьмы вокруг него. Слева он увидел светлую точку. Хаммел медленно двинулся к ней. По мере его приближения точка увеличивалась в диаметре. Казалось, что он плыл целую вечность. Наконец, Курт вышел на зеленую поляну, залитую солнечным светом. Теплый ветер мгновенно растрепал его волосы. Свет резал глаза. Немного привыкнув, Хаммел осмотрел поляну. Посреди нее лежало покрывало, на нем стояли два бокала для вина и сумка, предположительно с едой. Пейзаж был настолько идеальным, что казался нереальным. Ярко-зеленая трава, чистое голубое небо. И ни души вокруг. Шатен медленно двинулся к месту пикника. Неожиданно знакомый голос, окликнув его, заставил Хаммела обернуться.

\- Курт! Кууууурт! Милый! - на шатена бежал любимый и вслед за ним какая-то собака. - Смотри, кто у меня есть! Я его нашел недалеко от ручья. Я погладил его по голове, и он за мной увязался! – парень солнечно улыбался. – Давай возьмем домой? Ну, пожалуйста! Только не говори мне ничего про шерсть, хорошо?

Хаммел хотел вымолвить слово, но он просто шевелил губами. «В чем дело?» Его голос совсем пропал. Парень же вплотную подбежал к Курту. Одно мгновение, и руки парня сомкнулись на спине шатена. Глаза Хаммела резко распахнулись. Он прекрасно помнил, что этот человек больше не принадлежит ему, но сознание отказывалось верить этому. Ведь этот парень здесь, и он нежно обнимает Курта. Шатен прикрыл глаза от умиротворения. Может то, что случилось между ними, неправда? Чья-то глупая игра? Неудачная шутка? Неважно. Важно сейчас, этот момент. Такие любимые руки, такие понимающие объятия. Сколько раз они успокаивали Курта? Никто не сможет сосчитать. Хаммелу слишком часто не везло в жизни, и его лучшим утешением всегда была безмолвная поддержка любимого и его некрепкие объятия. И сейчас теплый ветер путался в их волосах, солнце приятно грело тело. 

Какой-то непонятный нарастающий отвратительный звук разорвал объятья влюбленных, заставляя парня Курта отстраниться от него с глазами полными ужаса. Хаммел боялся посмотреть назад, но резкий протяжный вой чего-то большого и огромного заставил его сделать это. За его спиной кто-то стоял. Скорее, что-то. Та самая собака сейчас стояла на двух задних лапах, ее некогда белая шелковистая шерсть почернела. Грудная клетка увеличилась раз пять в объеме. У нее выросли огромные клыки, с которых капала желтая слюна. Передние лапы превратились в руки с острыми когтями. Курт закричал. Собака или то, что от нее осталось, медленно двинулась к нему, громко рыча. Шатен попятился в ужасе. Столкнувшись со своим возлюбленным плечами, Хаммел вскрикнул. 

\- Надо бежать! Ну, что ты стоишь? – кричал в ухо любимого Курт, но по-прежнему без звука. – Скорее!

Курт побежал со всей силы, попутно оборачиваясь. Возлюбленный стоял на месте, не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр. Парня словно пригвоздило к земле. Оловянные глаза, застывшие в ужасе говорили обо всем. Шок. «Черт, надо его тащить», - Курт, вернувшись к любимому, крепко схватил того за руку и резко рванул. Парень стал перебирать негнущимися ногами. Хаммел оглянулся, чудовище их догоняло. Погода стала резко меняться. Светлое небо затянуло грозовыми тучами, приятный ветер больше не дарил умиротворяющего тепла, его сила нарастала, грозя превратить его в ураган. Зеленая мягкая трава пожелтела, сильный ветер прижал ее к земле. Вдруг парень, подвернув ногу, упал. Курт остановился и приземлился на колени.

\- Ты сможешь идти? – попытался спросить Хаммел, но голоса так и не было.

Шатен дергал за руку своего бойфренда в надежде, что тот сможет встать. Возлюбленный сидел как кукла, ничего не понимая. Его глаза не двигались. Его тело было расслабленным, и он ни на что не реагировал. Курт нещадно тряс его за плечи, надеясь привести в чувство любимого, чтобы спастись. Чудовище огромными прыжками продолжало приближаться к ним.

\- Господи, вставай же! Черт тебя возьми, ВСТАВАЙ! – кричал Курт, но толку не было. Шатен вскочил и безуспешно тянул руку любимого, но тот, казалось, превратился в неподъемный мешок картошки, который просто невозможно было сдвинуть с места. Чудище уже было в нескольких метрах от них.

Пелена слез застелила глаза. Хаммел от бессилия рухнул на колени, кулаками ударяя о землю. Его пальцы со всей злостью сжали пожухлую траву. «Будь все проклято!» - кричало сознание Курта. Он не мог оставить возлюбленного одного, не мог сбежать, не мог его бросить. Никогда бы не смог. Шатен даже и не думал о собственном спасении. Для него этот парень всегда был на первом месте, важней всего, что есть в этом мире. Курт бы никогда его не оставил. Ни за что. 

Огромное нечто, настигнув их, швырнуло Курта в сторону. Шатена не хило ударило спиной о землю, от боли он потерял ход событий. Его тело было обездвижено, вероятно, сломан позвоночник. Терпя ужасную боль в спине, Курт пытался повернуть голову в сторону любимого. У него не выходило, он слышал только тошнотворные звуки чавканья и хруст костей. 

Шатену не спасти его. Никак. Ему просто не встать. Слезы и не думали высыхать на его щеках. Единственное чего хотел Курт в тот момент, так это поменяться местами с любимым. Он не может умереть. Ни в коем случае. Хаммел никогда не простит этого себе. Он будет до конца жизни винить себя в случившемся. За то, что был слаб. Но шатен надеялся, что ему тоже суждено умереть здесь, что ему не придется жить одному, что он сможет быть с любимым вместе в другом мире. Наконец, Курту удалось повернуть голову на небольшой угол. Краем глаза он увидел, что чудище не собиралось бросать тело, продолжая рвать его когтями, в разные стороны летели внутренности парня. Руки, ноги летели вслед за ними. Чудовище одним резким движением оторвало голову парню и, развернувшись с отвратительным оскалом, бросило к лицу Хаммела оторванную голову.

\- Неееееет! – закричал Курт и проснулся. 

Шатен сел, лежа в постели. Немного отдышавшись, он встал и пошел в ванную, ему необходимо было умыться. Подойдя к раковине, шатен включил холодную воду и опустил свою голову под ледяную струю. Не потрудившись вытереть голову полотенцем, он посмотрел в зеркало и увидел чужого человека. Синяки под глазами, серая кожа. Голова раскалывалась на многочисленные кусочки. Вода текла по его щекам, плечам, голой груди. Проведя рукой по лицу, шатен смахнул с себя ненужную воду. 

Вернувшись в спальню, Курт взял будильник. До пробуждения ему оставалось пять минут. Бессмысленно ложиться обратно. Хаммел медленно поднялся с кровати и побрел в сторону кухни. Уронив аптечку и рассыпав по холодному кафелю лекарства, он упал на колени. В поисках аспирина он шарил непослушными руками по блестящим упаковкам. Наконец, найдя нужное лекарство, он, положив в рот таблетку аспирина, залпом осушил стакан воды. Нужно только подождать, и голова перестанет болеть. Ну, хоть башка не будет раскалываться. А что делать с грызущим чувством внутри? Этот кошмар крепко сидел внутри Курта, нужно было что-то сделать, как-то привести себя в чувства. Кофе. Хаммел проклинал кофемашину, которая совсем не хотела моментально делать бодрящий напиток. Наконец, глоток горячего напитка обжег горло. Неужто ему теперь каждую ночь будут сниться кошмары? Курт не переживет это. 

Более-менее придя в чувства, Курт взял в руки карандаш тонального крема и замазал свои круги. Он никогда не думал, что эта вещь ему пригодится, ведь Курт всегда следил за своим режимом и всегда старался высыпаться. Видимо, придется забыть о здоровой коже на пару месяцев, пока он придет в себя.

Шатен подошел к шкафу, достал из него светло-розовую рубашку и серый кардиган. Хотелось облачиться в старую толстовку, потрепанные джинсы и разорванные кеды, но нельзя было выглядеть уныло. Чтоб никто не пристал с вопросами. Ведь каждый раз говорить вслух другим о том, что произошло, было еще больнее, чем просто думать о случившемся. Все эти сочувствующие взгляды заставляли все больше ненавидеть самого себя. Никто не сможет понять, каково это. Потому что никто из его знакомых не бывал одержим человеком настолько же, как Курт. Черные обтягивающие джинсы как всегда подчеркивали точеные ноги шатена. Сняв ключи от машины с гвоздя, Курт прошел мимо комода, на котором стояла еще одна фотография. Он остановился. Взял в руки фотографию и просто положил ее лицом вниз.

*** 

Курт зашел в знакомые двери с искусственной улыбкой. Полный охранник поприветствовал его как всегда, без тени сомнения, хотя он частенько интересовался настроением шатена. Значит, все в порядке. Остальные тем более не догадаются. Сейчас Курт был одновременно и рад, и огорчен тому, что его коллегам было на него плевать. Никто не достанет его вопросами, и, в то же время, он не сможет долго держать это в себе. Хаммел целеустремленно направился к дверям лифта. Видя, что его двери уже закрываются, он поторопился, забегая в лифт в последнюю секунду. Обменявшись приветствиями с двумя девушками из дизайнерского отдела, Курт опять погрузился в свои мысли. Он знал, что ничего не вернуть назад, что не надо бегать за ним в попытках разжалобить его и тем самым заставить вернуться. Если он решил уйти, то пусть идет. Пусть он будет с тем, кого он любит. Будет счастлив. А Курт должен жить дальше, нарушая все предсказания обидчиков, которые всё время кричали ему в спину, что гомику ничего не добиться в этой жизни, что у него никогда не будет настоящей любви, что такие же гребанные педики просто будут иметь его в зад. Никаких чувств. Только трах. Курт знал, что никогда кто-то не будет его трахать просто ради удовольствия, он сам никогда не позволит обращаться с собой, как со шлюхой. Как говорил ему отец, не отдавай себя каждому встречному. Курт хорошо усвоил, что у него есть цена, и на этот раз он никому не позволит трахать его или его жизнь.

Шумный офис взбесил Курта с первой минуты. Жизнь в нем кипела несмотря ни на что. Люди сменяли друг друга постоянно: кто-то увольнялся, кто-то умирал. Неважно, всем всегда найдется замена. Каждый человек просто был одним из кирпичиков фундамента большой корпорации. И ни кому из этих кирпичей не было дела до Хаммела, что одновременно успокаивало его и раздражало до крепко стиснутых зубов. Скрепя челюстями, Курт направился к своему столу, к одному из многих находящихся в этой комнате. Но не успел он сесть за компьютер, как его окликнула девушка: 

\- Эй, Курт, как твои дела?

Курт поднял голову и увидел свою коллегу, одну из немногих, с кем он общался на работе. Она лучезарно улыбалась, накручивая на указательный палец локон волос.

\- Могли быть и лучше, Мерседес, - пробурчал в ответ шатен, присаживаясь за стол и шаря по нему, ища нужные ему бумаги для работы. Его рабочее место было завалено всякими разными папками, что несколько усложняло поиск. Впервые в жизни Курт был рад хаосу на рабочем столе, чем дольше он копался, тем дольше мог не смотреть в глаза девушке, не выдавая себя.

\- Знаешь, сегодня вечером наша компания устраивает корпоратив в одном из семейных ресторанов, - девушка аккуратно присела на угол стола.

\- Эм... я пас, - ответил растерявшийся Курт, продолжая шарить руками. - Пожалуй, в другой раз, ладно?

\- Ну, уж нет! – девушка вскинула руками в возмущении. - Ты сегодня идешь со мной! Я хочу хоть кого-нибудь подцепить, а без пары никого не пускают. Так что тебе как моему любимому коллеге придется пойти.

Курт не хотел говорить, что у него произошло, а никаких других оправданий он не придумал, так что пришлось принять предложение.

Рабочий день пролетел совсем незаметно для Хаммела. Он, как зомби, вышел с работы и машинально направился в сторону своего Крайслера. Перед его глазами мелькали машины, дома, светофоры. Легкая морось забрызгала все лобовое стекло, но Курту было все равно. Его затуманенный взгляд говорил о том, что разум шатена находился слишком далеко отсюда, чтобы обратить внимание на какой-то дурацкий дождь.

Открыв дверь, Курт увидел последствия вчерашней ночи. Кровавый след от пораненных рук парня тянулся практически по всем стенам. В зале лежали мелкие осколки от разбитой бутылки виски, но у парня совсем не было времени, чтобы убрать этот бардак. Ему нужно было скорее собираться, если он не хотел столкнуться с разочарованным взглядом Мерседес.  
Быстро умывшись и одев костюм от Армани с белоснежной рубашкой, прекрасно облегающей его торс, Курт на ходу завязывал галстук. Последний раз глянув на себя в огромное зеркало в прихожей, парень покинул ненавистную квартиру.

***

Кто знал, что это будет приятный вечер в семейном ресторане? Курту было тепло на душе от уютной обстановки. Вокруг одни улыбки. Возле ресторана его встретила радостная Мерседес, она была одета в длинное черное платье, украшенное паетками. Курт оценил ее наряд и длинные вьющиеся локоны темных волос, которые свободно ниспадали с ее плеч. Девушка хорошо подготовилась к вечеру, видимо, она его долго ждала в предвкушении. Шатен устроился за барной стойкой, пока его «пара» ушла здороваться с коллегами по работе, в надежде познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Хаммел, выпив пару бокалов яблочного мартини, немного расслабился. Он совсем не жалел, что пришел. Дома его ждали четыре холодные стены, а здесь был приятный вечер с живой музыкой. Курт невольно вспомнил свою школьную жизнь. Он до сих пор вспоминал с тоской о своих соло в школьном хоре. Это было восхитительно. Но продолжить заниматься музыкой он не хотел, так как очень сложно пробиться парню гею на какие-нибудь стоящие спектакли, особенно с его мягкой внешностью и высоким голосом. Зато он отлично устроился в рекламе. Его агентство было одно из ведущих в городе. Зарабатывал он весьма неплохо, жил в дюплексе, ни в чем себе не отказывая, ездил на дорогой машине. Он мог себе даже позволить шофёра, но слишком любил водить машину: управление Крайслером приносило ему спокойствие. Также не стоит забывать его страсть к брендам. Все это было у Хаммела. Не хватало только любимого, что он сейчас прекрасно ощущал, смотря на одну из пар влюбленных. То, как они смотрели друг на друга, вызывало у Курта где-то в грудной клетке одновременно теплое и тоскующее чувство. Он непроизвольно приложил ладонь к груди и слегка сжал рубашку в надежде успокоить сердце. Как бы он хотел, чтобы на него влюбленно смотрела пара самых красивых глаз на свете.

\- Привет, - рядом с Хаммелом приземлился незнакомый привлекательный блондин.

\- Привет, - чуть слышно проговорил Курт, заказав еще порцию мартини.

\- Я как раз хотел тебя угостить, - парень обворожительно улыбался Курту. Но он совсем не привлекал шатена. Хаммел уставился в его волосы. Их цвет заставил саднить грудную клетку Курта с новой силой. Такой же цвет волос был у его возлюбленного. Бывшего возлюбленного. 

\- Угостить? – Курт, отворачиваясь от парня, приподнял одну бровь и усмехнулся, кривя нижней губой. – Мне казалось, что это корпоратив, и всю еду и напитки оплачивает компания.

\- Да ты прав, - парень смутился, продолжая смотреть на Курта. – Просто ты очень красивый, я не мог просто сидеть в стороне, наблюдая за твоим одиночеством.

\- Знаешь... Мне не нужна компания, - нервно возразил шатен, поворачиваясь к блондину и устремляя в него пронзительный холодный взгляд.

\- Эй, полегче, - блондин невольно поежился от пристального взгляда, передернув плечами. – Я просто хочу познакомиться.

\- Оставь меня в покое, - Курт продолжал злиться на блондина, вертя в руках бокал с мартини.

\- Да, пошел ты, - парень резко встал, с шумом отодвигая стул.

Не успел Курт обрадоваться наступившему спокойствию, как к нему тут же подлетела Мерседес.

\- Что случилось? – ее глаза обеспокоенно бегали по лицу Хаммела, пытаясь прочесть, что же произошло.

\- Этот идиот слишком сильно пытался навязать мне свою компанию. Я просто послал его.

\- Зря ты его так, - проговорила девушка, ища в глазами в толпе танцующих очередного парня, к которому можно было бы подкатить. – Он очень хорош. 

\- Уволь меня от своих замечаний, - шатена явно злило, что все к нему лезли.

Его злость резко утихла от того, что в помещении погас свет, остались включенными только лампочки на сцене и горящие свечи на столах. Все притихли. Наступила вязкая интригующая тишина. Через несколько мгновений на сцену вышел молодой человек на вид лет 20-22. Он был одет в белую рубашку с коротким рукавом, с бабочкой в черно-красную клетку. Видимо, у парня был фетиш на короткие вещи, так как его красные брюки тоже были укороченными, до щиколоток. Хаммел оценил его внешний вид и пришел к выводу - весьма неплохо, своеобразно, но очень хорошо. Его мнение кардинально поменялось, как только парень открыл рот. Его голос был восхитителен. Он пел со всей душой, все эмоции были на его лице. Живые глаза останавливались на людях в зале, казалось, что этот парень устанавливал со всеми зрительный контакт. Он был полной противоположностью Курту, который скрывал ото всех свои эмоции, боясь показаться слабым. Брюнет танцевал в стиле, знакомом только ему одному, но его движения были пропитаны неким шармом. Курт сидел, раскрыв рот.

\- Кто это? - Хаммел толкнул Мерседес. - Какой чудесный голос!

\- Откуда мне знать? – девушка была возмущена таким глупым вопросом друга. - Иди попроси список выступающих у организатора, он тебе наверняка скажет.

\- Ладно. Неважно, – Курту явно не хотелось заниматься сейчас этой беготней. Шатен словил себя на мысли, что ему хотелось бы пообщаться с этим парнем. Он производил впечатление очень понимающего человека, но в тоже время шатен не считал, что пришло время делиться тем, что с ним произошло с первым встречным. Этот молодой человек очень сильно напомнил Курту самого себя в школьном возрасте, когда он выслушивал многочисленные проблемы подруг, когда со всей душой и жизненным опытом помогал им справляться с жизненными трудностями. Вся школьная жизнь стала проплывать перед глазами. Хаммел решил немедленно покинуть это помещение. Ему здесь не место. Он должен сидеть дома, наедине с самим с собой, пытаясь выяснить, что в нем не так, почему он теперь один?

Парень на сцене тем временем скакал вдоль и поперек. Его сильный голос будоражил сознание Курта. Ему хотелось спеть вместе с ним. Этого желания Хаммел слишком давно не испытывал. Он испугался этого чувства. Ностальгия. Неприятная. Хор. Школа. Обиды. Непонимание. Все это всплывало перед глазами Курта. Невыносимо было слушать это ноющее чувство в груди и столь эмоциональное пение кучерявого брюнета.

Хаммел поднялся со стула, оставив бокал с недопитым мартини на столе. Не обращая внимания на крики Мерседес вслед, он вышел на парковку. Шатен решил не садиться за руль, а просто пойти пешком. На благо, недолго идти.

Он шел не спеша, вечерний ветер развевал его расстегнутый пиджак. Курт на ходу снял галстук, засунув тот в карман. Он провел рукой по волосам, растрепав свою тщательно уложенную прическу. Шатен остановился в переулке. Ему не хотелось идти домой. Он боялся своих терзаний. В бессилии он подошел к стене, прижавшись к ней спиной. Его ноги непроизвольно подогнулись, Курт съехал по стене вниз. Присев на корточки, он закрыл лицо руками. Как тяжело, Господи, как же ему тяжело. И, как будто в ответ на его молитвы, чья-то теплая ладонь легла на его правое плечо, Хаммел поднял глаза. Перед ним стоял тот парень со сцены. 

\- Эй, парень! С тобой все в порядке?

Курт встал, вытирая слезы рукавом пиджака, произнес то, что он совсем не собирался говорить:

\- Нет.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вы уж сильно не придирайтесь к моему юмору. Я это писала поздно ночью, хавая при этом сухари с моцареллой. О, моцарелла, что же ты со мной творишь?  
> В общем, здесь будет ужас. Ну я буду надеяться, что вы посмеетесь также, как я в три часа ночи угорала от своей писанины. И да. Резкий контраст по сравнению с предыдущими главами, типа предупреждение. Вроде все сказала,приятного чтения. :*

В окна небольшой, но очень уютной квартиры ярко светило утреннее солнце. Дверь в одну из комнат была приоткрыта. Залитая солнечным светом щель от дверного проема была единственным источником света в спальне с наглухо задернутыми шторами. В небольшой комнате царили тишина непробудного сна и аромат непроходимого перегара. Лежавший на тумбочке рядом с кроватью телефон резко завибрировал и стал верещать стандартную мелодию с нарастающей громкостью. Комок одеяла на кровати зло зашевелился. Парень, не потрудившись выглянуть из-под одеяла, рукой со всей ненавистью разбуженного смел адскую трубку на пол. Телефон заткнулся примерно на 10 секунд, заставив брюнета следующей трелью зло откинуть одеяло к ногам, и, подняв аппарат с пола, ответить на звонок.

\- Я понимаю, что ты вчера прилично укушался на банкете, но работа не ждет. Так что поднимай свою задницу и дуй на кухню за кофе, - раздраженный, режущий уши женский голос в трубке не предвещал ничего хорошего. 

Андерсон оторвал свою прелесть от кровати. Пол встретил его мягким ворсом ковра персикового цвета. Пошаркав босыми ногами по полу, Блейн подошел к окну и распахнул шторы. Он тут же пожалел о содеянном - окно в спальне Андерсона было огромным во всю стену. Так что он стоял полностью голым в прекрасном дневном освещении на третьем этаже многоквартирного дома, лучезарно позируя прохожим. Две женщины пожилого возраста вскрикнули, увидев нагого парня, но тут же замолчали, уставившись на совершенную фигуру брюнета. Сам он стоял, потирая глаза от режущего света. Наконец, успокоив глазки, парень глянул на улицу, замечая двух прилично выглядевших дам с совсем неприличными взглядами. Подмигнув им, он развернулся к ним спиной, красуясь своей задницей. Затем брюнет прошествовал к зеркалу, хватаясь за голову. Неплохо он вчера перебрал. В отражении брюнет увидел, что на его кровати лежит чья-то очаровательная голая пятая точка. «Неплохой выбор, Андерсон», - брюнет мысленно похвалил сам себя. Потыкав одним пальцем в ягодицу незнакомого парня, как будто пытаясь проверить на упругость, брюнет пытался вспомнить, кто он. Безуспешно.

\- Эй, парень. Ты кто? – Блейн неистово затряс плечо незнакомца.

Парень, не показывая своего лица, что-то промычал в подушку.

\- Было бы неплохо перевернуться на спину и рассказать, кто ты, - с раздражением произнес Блейн.

\- Что ты заладил, кто я, да кто я? - незнакомец нехотя перевернулся. – Что, не помнишь, как вчера закидывал меня комплиментами?

Блейн почесал голову в надежде, что к нему вернется память.

\- Как ни странно, нет, - усмехнулся брюнет. Для него вечер закончился на четвертом стакане виски. – А то ты не видел, в каком состоянии я был?

\- Ну, в общем, ты сказал, что я такой весь красивый и соблазнительный, что мы с тобой должны не медля отправиться к тебе. Вот я и здесь, - незнакомец радужно улыбался.

\- Ага, - выслушав парня, Блейн продолжил. – А теперь вали отсюда.

\- Ты обалдел? Время видел? – парень был возмущен столь ранним пробуждением не меньше Блейна.

\- А почему бы тебе не пойти домой быстро и молча, пока я тебе не врезал? – Андерсона определенно бесил этот нахальный тип.  
Парень, опешив от слов брюнета, хотел было возразить что-то, но взгляд Блейна был настроен решительно: либо уходишь молча, либо он тебя выкидывает, причем, тоже молча. Незнакомец подорвался с кровати, сгреб свои шмотки и отправился на выход, виляя голыми ягодицами.

Прошлепав ногами по холодному кафелю, Блейн вошел в небольшую кухню. Насыпав в турку кофе, он достал белую кружку внушительного объема со щенятами. Что ни говори о брюнете, он, конечно, и выглядел как секс-бомба, но обожал всякие милости и няшести. Он понимал, что уже давным-давно здоровый кабан, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Блейн, сварив себе кофе, сидел за барной стойкой на кухне, держась за голову и обнимая любимую и такую теплую кружку. Кофе-терапия явно помогала очнуться, но голова по-прежнему хотела ныть дурацкой болью, отдавая в затылок. Блейн понимал, что пора завязывать с алкоголем. Но все как-то не получалось. Профессия у него была такая, что сложно было не выпить. Он практически каждый день, а иногда и ночь, бывал на всяческих банкетах и корпоративах. Тамадой работать было сложно, это отнимало много сил, и тем более все эти празднующие люди все время предлагали ему выпить. А с этим у него были проблемы – Блейн совсем не знал, когда нужно остановиться.

Стыдно становилось за такую жизнь. А ведь столько планов было. Поступить в университет, стать звездой Бродвея. Если бы отец не отказал ему в спонсировании, то возможно, Блейн бы стал звездой. Но Андерсону было слишком тяжело играть в натурала в подростковом возрасте. Ох, уж эти гормоны. Он до сих пор с улыбкой на губах вспоминал все те разы, когда отец застукивал его за весьма интересным занятием в родительском доме. Отец просто даже не думал, что у Блейна столько много отстающих одноклассников, причем разной возрастной группы. До него никогда не доходило, почему его сын часто оставался у парней на ночь. Но потом, когда он случайно увидел в комнате Блейна один из лучших минетов, который когда-либо делали брюнету, то немедленно, вытащив умелого одноклассника за шкирку на улицу, устроил серьезную взбучку Блейну. Но брюнет был слишком озабочен тем, что не успел кончить, так что он вообще сидел с равнодушным взглядом, не слушая своего отца и думая лишь о том, чтобы поскорее отправиться к себе в комнату или в душ, чтобы закончить начатое. 

Надо было собираться на день рождения очередного ребенка, а он сидит с бородой по колено, с мощным перегаром изо рта, голый, так и не удосужившись одеться после бурной ночи. Отличный организатор для детского праздника. Дети поймут, безусловно.

Блейн отправился в душ. Покрутив краны, брюнет в очередной раз возненавидел дом, в котором живет. Горячей воды не было. Покукожившись под душем, Блейн был рад узнать, что у отключенной горячей воды тоже есть преимущества. Ничто так не бодрит как холодный душ. Выйдя из ванной, Блейн никак не торопился одеваться. Была бы его воля, то он вообще бы все время ходил голый. «Жаль, что дети не оценят» - с такими мыслями Андерсон все же направился к шкафу, чтобы что-то напялить. Нацепив первые попавшиеся желтые укороченные брюки с темно-коричневой рубашкой, Блейн стоял перед зеркалом, завязывая красный галстук-бабочку. Осталось самое главное – уложить волосы гелем. Всю свою жизнь Блейн воевал со своей прической. Эти кудряхи просто с ума его сводили, пока одна из его пассий не познакомила брюнета с гелем. С тех пора вся башка Андерсона была всегда обильно смазана им. Итог всех приготовлений: одет с иголочки, волосы идеально уложены, правда, опухшая рожа никуда не испарилась, но все что он мог с собой сделать, то уже сделал. Дети потерпят, в конце концов.

***

Под шум несущегося поезда Блейн спокойно себе похрапывал на плече у какой-то хрупкой девушки. Девушка же сидела, зардевшись, и даже не думала о том, чтобы разбудить парня. От резкого покачивания вагона, голова Блейна съехала на грудь несчастной девушки, которая выглядела очень даже счастливо. «Несчастная» сидела, красная как помидор, но не посмела нарушить сон брюнета. Чуть не проспав свою станцию в метро, Блейн очнулся. Он мгновенно подорвался, не извинившись за такое неприличное поведение, и выбежал из вагона. На эскалаторе какая-то скотина испачкала его желтые брюки подошвой своей чертовой обуви. Блейн хотел убивать. Подавив в себе инстинкты маньяка и нацепив на лицо улыбку, Андерсон вышел из метро. Достав сигарету из пачки и сунув себе ее в зубы, брюнет шарил по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Найдя оную и сделав долгожданную тягу, брюнет стал вертеть головой во всех направлениях в поисках своего босса, с которой договорился встретиться возле метро.

Босс – худая девушка небольшого роста с тоненьким хвостиком светло-русых волос уже бежала в своих синих лаковых туфлях на высоком толстом каблуке. С виду безобидная девушка, одетая в белую блузку и темно-синюю юбку-карандаш, но никто лучше Андерсона не знал ее. Одно слово – мегера. Он работал с ней уже два года, но все никак не мог привыкнуть к ее громкому голосу не соответствующему ее внешнему виду. 

\- Ты опоздал, - громко с ходу завопила Лили. – Я тебя жду уже минут сорок. В чем дело? Работы лишиться захотел?

\- Отвали, - лаконично ответил Блейн. Он давно привык к таким угрозам с ее стороны и поэтому просто игнорировал ее, но сейчас ее ор сводил с ума и без того больную голову брюнета.

Лили просто заткнулась. Молча, они пришли в малоизвестное кафе. Сунув упаковку с шариками в руку Блейна, девушка испарилась - пошла вызванивать музыкантов. Андерсон прошел вглубь кафе, рассматривая интерьер. Дизайн как-то не радовал взгляд, все казалось однообразным. Никакой детали интерьера не был выделено. «Скукотища», - вывел Блейн. Он присел за один из непримечательных столиков пустой кафешки и принялся надувать шары. Конечно, Блейн был хорошо знаком с их надуванием, но эти шары были слишком тугими, что уже после третьего шара его щеки неимоверно болели. Покончив с ними, Андерсон понял, что не сможет ничего взять в рот еще дня три. Попробуй, надуй 25 шаров. Время тянулось ужасно медленно, все впопыхах бегали по залу, украшая его. Заскучавший Андерсон подпер кулаком свою щеку. Вся эта беготня нагоняла на Блейна сон. Спустя несколько минут голова брюнета скатилась по руке вниз на столешницу. 

Разбудила его орущая толпа детей и с ними вместе орущая Лили.

\- Андерсон, держи микрофон! – сунув в руки еще сонному брюнету микрофон, девушка ретировалась за дверь кафе.

«А, молодец. Смылась» - злился Блейн. 

\- Привет, детишки, - радостно закричал в микрофон брюнет, - мы сегодня празднуем День Рождения… - Андерсон резко замолчал, понимая, что не помнит имя того самого ребенка. Его глаза широко распахнулись в судорожных поисках имени, в итоге он поднял глаза наверх и увидел транспорант «С Днем Рождения, Микки!» - Самого очаровательного на свете ребенка, Микки. Давайте все вместе прокричим «Микки, с Днем Рождения!»

Дети, даже не поняв, что произошло, послушно закричали вместе с парнем. Что-что, а ладить с детьми брюнет умел. В отличие от их недовольных родителей, которые уже с некоторой злостью прожигали дыры в бедном Андерсоне.

Следующие три часа брюнет голосил в микрофон различные детские песни о дружбе, счастье и сладостях. Детвора послушно внимала его голос. Они вместе разгадывали загадки, водили хороводы. Блейн обожал работать с детьми, их лица всегда святились такой безмятежной радостью, что Андерсон завидовал им. У него самого детства как такого не было. Единственное, что он помнил, как его отец постоянно гонял за якобы плохие оценки. Никто не может быть хорош во всем. Это факт. Но его отец даже не хотел об этом думать. Андерсоны всегда и во всем лучшие. И, конечно же, не геи.

Пока Андерсон парил в своих горьких воспоминаниях, в зал внесли торт. Радостные дети тут же на него накинулись. Блейн старался держаться подальше от кондитерского изделия. Можно сказать, что эта работа выработала у него страх тортов. Это звучит очень глупо, но дело в том, что каждый раз на любом мероприятии, где было это кремовое безобразие, кусок торта оказывался на многострадальном Андерсоне. Но, в то же время, для Блейна торт был и хорошим знаком, он значил, что скоро закончится его работа. Возможно, Андерсон был бы и рад таким утренникам, но, во-первых, вставать рано, а во-вторых, торт. 

Блейн сидел на углу небольшой сцены, пока дети за своими столами поглощали десерт. Брюнет внимательно следил за каждым из них. Он должен сегодня выйти отсюда чистым. Хоть раз в жизни. Он должен стать победителем ненавистного торта. Все было тихо. Дети же покорно сидели на своих местах, постукивая чайными ложками по крохотным блюдцам.

\- Эй, Блейн, хорошая работа, - слева резко появилась Лили. Андерсон испугался и мгновенно дернулся, рукой переворачивая блюдце с тортом, которое держала девушка. Пару секунд в воздухе торт делал тройное сальто и в итоге приземлился на джинсы Блейна.

\- Твою мать, Лили! – закричал Блейн. – Разве было так сложно родиться с нормальным голосом? Что ж ты меня все время пугаешь?

\- Слышь, Андерсон. Ты рот-то прикрой, а то работы лишишься, - девушка не ожидала, что парень так раскричится и перешла в наступление, защищая себя от неожиданного гнева Блейна.

Нервный Блейн, в который раз побежденный тортом, ушел, молча, в туалет застирывать брюки. После чего отправился домой в надежде поспать. 

***

Блейн вошел в свою светлую квартиру, снял тесные туфли. Прошел босыми ногами по мягкому ковру, который уже своей нежностью нагонял на брюнета сон. Он вошел в свою спальню, в которой царил солнечный свет, от тепла которого постель была слегка подогрета. Стянув с себя рубашку и брюки, брюнет упал на мягкий матрац и обнял подушку. Наконец-то долгожданный отдых. Не успев как следует уснуть, Блейн был жестко выцеплен из сладкой дремоты очередной трелью, уже который раз ненавистным за это утро, телефоном.

\- Твою мать, что тебе еще от меня надо, от бедного мученика? – заорал в трубку Лили раздраженный брюнет.

\- Поспать не удастся, – девушка тут же определила по голосу парня, чем тот был занят и почему так бешено вопил. - У нас вечером заказ. 

\- Что там? – Блейн хотел лишний раз убедиться, что его тревожат не просто так.

\- Корпоратив. Так что приходи в себя и собирайся. Ты сегодня будешь петь для взрослых, - девушка повесила трубку.

***

Блейн в своей любимой бабочке стоял в холле ресторана и от нечего делать разглядывал людей. Мимо его сканера проходил только один офисный планктон. Андерсон фыркнул. «Ни одного симпатичного лица», - зевая, подумал про себя парень. Но его челюсть не смогла сомкнуться, как вопреки его мыслям в дверях появилась девушка с полным телосложением, а за ней парень ангельской внешности. «Вау, - подумал Блейн. – Какая красота». Но все же прикрыл рот.

Брюнет сразу по достоинству оценил одежду парня, он по одному неброскому взгляду понял, что это Армани. Гей-радар внутри Блейна сейчас вовсю пищал, давая понять, что обнаружен новый предмет сексуальных утех. Брюнет уже представлял этого стройного парня в различных компрометирующих позах, пока не наткнулся на печальный взгляд голубых глаз. Парень шел с грустным выражением лица, пока его не позвала его подруга. Тут же у него появилась натянутая улыбка. 

Андерсон понимал, что навряд ли этот парень захочет просто перепихнуться и разбежаться. И что-то было такое в его взгляде, что заставило брюнета задуматься, что же могло случиться у него. «Надо как-то с ним познакомиться», - думал Блейн. Но как? У него нет времени ни с кем здесь пообщаться. В зал он не сможет спуститься, так как поет до конца вечера и плюс обещал Лили помочь с уборкой. Черт.

Блейн бегал по ресторану в поисках Лили. Ему очень хотелось отказаться от полуночной уборки, чтобы хотя бы иметь один маленький шанс познакомиться с тем парнем. Ему казалось, что если он упустит эту возможность, то вся его и без этого ужасная жизнь покатится к черту. Но как назло до этого все время маячащая девушка резко пропала куда-то. «Мда, Блейн… Все против тебя…» - думал брюнет, но все же не терял надежды найти эту несносную девицу.

\- Блееейн, - сзади его окликнула какая-то девушка, видимо, одна из подопечных Лили. - Тебя ждут на сцене.

Наплевав на своего босса, Андерсон, пробираясь сквозь толпу, направился к сцене. Настала его очередь показать себя. Брюнет часто выступал перед большим количеством людей, но этот раз был каким-то особенным. Влажные от пота руки затряслись, когда Блейну сунули в руки микрофон. Он должен быть на высоте. 

Свет потушили во всем зале, ну и славно, так больше шансов завладеть его вниманием. Он должен исполнить ее так, чтобы тот парень его заметил. Брюнет обожал песню It’s Not Unusual. Вкладывая все свои чувства, Блейн увлекся, исполняя один из своих причудливых танцев. Он не отрывал глаз от ангельского лица. Вдруг тот заметил его. Блейн поспешно перевел взгляд на какую-то девушку, которая немедленно покраснела от пристального взгляда. Андерсону пришлось отвернуться, ему совсем не нравились эти возбужденные взгляды девушек, но он все время норовил поиздеваться над ними. Спев еще две строчки, Андерсон не удержался и глянул в сторону, где сидел его предмет обожания, но его там не было. Его сердце пропустило глухой удар. Где он?

Моментально возненавидев песню, Андерсон всем сердцем желал кинуть микрофон на пол, наплевав на это дурацкое выступление, и отправиться на поиски. Нельзя, иначе Лили точно его уроет. Она и так стояла возле сцены, по ее лицу было видно, что она таки заметила эту небольшую заминку Блейна. Ее убийственный взгляд явно не хотел становиться добрее.

Наконец, допев песню, Блейн убежал за сцену. Ему срочно надо было догнать парня. Но где его искать? Собирая остатки своего разума, Андерсон смог мыслить рационально, и первым делом побежал в туалет. Вбежав в него, он увидел только пустые писсуары и раскрытые кабинки. Черт. Где ж теперь его искать? Выйдя обратно в зал, он наткнулся на босса. Крикнув ей, что ему надо спешить, убежал в направлении парковки. Он очень надеялся, что парень не уехал, что у него случилось что-нибудь с машиной или еще чего. Блейн метался по парковке в поисках красивого парня с голубыми глазами, но никого не нашел. И вдруг как будто его сердце почувствовало место нахождения шатена, и он со всех ног побежал на улицу. Забегая в какой-то грязный переулок, он увидел человека, сидящего на корточках. Отсутствие света заставило помешкаться брюнета, раздумывая, он ли это. В итоге Блейн решил тихо подойти к нему и разглядеть получше. Как ни странно, но его туфли не издавали никаких звуков шагов, что не могло не обрадовать брюнета. Подойдя ближе, Андерсон узнал тот самый костюм от Армани. «О, да. Это он. Спасибо, Господи» - такие мысли замелькали у брюнета в голове. 

Блейн сразу понял, что парень, сидящий перед ним, явно чем-то расстроен. Теперь надо было, как-то не спугнув его, дать о себе знать. Блейн подошел ближе и, просто мягко положив свою руку ему на плечо, спросил:

\- Эй, парень! С тобой все в порядке?

Шатен медленно поднял свою голову. На его щеках блестели слезы, в голубых глазах плескалась печаль. Брюнет никак не ожидал, что увидит такую боль, исказившую его прекрасное лицо. И, конечно, ждал, что тот пошлет его куда подальше, но вопреки ожиданиям Блейна он встал и произнес хриплым от истерики голосом:

\- Нет.


	4. Chapter 4

Шум проезжающих мимо машин нарушал тишину в одном из полуночных кафе. На часах полпервого ночи. Два взгляда. Один – потерянный и заблудившийся. Другой – ясный и понимающий. Курт крутил на месте свой пластмассовый стакан. Он должен был что-то сказать. Сейчас сложно подобрать слова, а все из-за минутной слабости и одного теплого взгляда. Обладатель этих глаз ерзал на стуле, волнуясь, что произведет своей дотошностью плохое впечатление на этого идеального парня, и, исключительно, поэтому не решался задать хоть какой-то вопрос.

\- Знаешь, - Курт тянул слова, не решаясь сказать, то, что очень хотелось. Он уже давно успокоился после своего эмоционального порыва. - Ты извини, что так получилось... Но у меня все в порядке... Я, пожалуй, пойду,- попытался сбежать Курт, но, подняв глаза, столкнулся с трепещущим щенячьим взглядом. – О, Господи, кто тебя научил так делать?

\- Что делать? – Блейн мотнул головой, явно не понимая, о чем ему говорит парень-мечта.

\- Ну, вот это, - Хаммел выразительно указательным пальцем очертил свое лицо.

Блейн ненадолго задумался, не понимая, что происходит. В надежде сообразить, он оглянул себя и, не найдя изъянов, произнес:

\- Знаешь, мне сейчас легче не стало. Может как-то поконкретней объяснишь?

\- Просто ты сейчас был похож на бездомного щенка, который очень хочет молока, - на лице Курта играла легкая улыбка.

\- А, это… - рассмеялся Блейн. – Это как-то само выходит. Многие говорят мне про это. Ну, по крайней мере, близкие мне люди.

Липкая пауза зависла между ними. Близкие. Это слово снова возбудило в Курте бурю смешанных эмоций. А ведь кто-то должен был уже давно убежать, но эти глаза не отпускали. 

\- Ах... да, я пойду, пожалуй... – Курт подловил себя на том, что пару минут смотрит неотрывно в глаза брюнету и поспешил отвести взгляд.

\- Ну, уж нет, - запротестовал Блейн. – Я нашел тебя в состоянии явно далеком от «все в порядке». Я жду ответов.

Курт не понимал, что происходит. Этот парень видит его в первый раз, а тут же распознал актерскую игру Хаммела, так еще и переживает. Его беспокойство было настолько натурально, что просто захотелось взять и выложить все, что произошло у шатена за всю его жизнь. Ну, уж нет, он справится сам, и никакие там незнакомцы с очаровательными мордашками не смогут ему помочь. Пора валить. Но следующее действие Курт никак не ожидал.

\- Блейн, - брюнет протянул руку.

«Вот идиот. Совсем забыл познакомиться», -Хаммел растерялся, но вежливость взяла свое.

\- Курт, - в ответ, пожимая руку, произнес шатен.

\- Куурт..., - Блейн протянул с немного мечтательной улыбкой. Ему нравилось, как звучит это имя. Но, вспомнив, что у его обладателя были проблемы, о которых брюнет еще не расспросил, решил, что пора действовать. – Ну, что ж Куууурт, рассказывай, что у тебя стряслось.

\- Я же сказал, что все в поря…,- начал было шатен.

\- Уже слышали, - брюнет нагло перебил Хаммела. – А теперь я хочу немного правды. Ну же, Курт, скажи, в чем дело?  
Шатен стал догонять, что теперь ему не сбежать от этого настырного Блейна. Да, в общем не очень-то и хотелось. Единственное, что его сейчас расстраивало в этом месте так это та самая бурда в его стакане, которое кафе называло «кофе». Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, ну, уж никак Курт не хотел делиться своими проблемами с первым встречным.

\- Я не знаю с чего начать, - Хаммел решил, что просто ответит на пару вопросов, а потом, сославшись, что ему рано вставать, сбежит в свою квартиру.

\- Давай сначала. Ты просто взял и ушел. Наверняка, это неспроста, - начал Блейн. Его взгляд немного блуждал по столешнице, замечая круглые пятна от чужих стаканов. Он явно переживал из-за того, что он с Куртом сидит в таком дурацком месте, а не в дорогом ресторане с нормальным меню и кофе. 

\- Ладно… - Курт по-прежнему тянул слова. Мозг Блейна подкинул идею о том, что парень не хочет рассказывать то, что произошло. - Дело в тебе.

\- Во мне? – треугольные брови резко поползли вверх. – Это еще почему?

\- Просто ты поешь так... В общем, вкладываешь всю душу…, - Курт глотнул своей кофейной бурды, слегка поморщившись.

\- Конечно, а зачем тогда петь вообще, если ничего не чувствуешь? – Блейн очаровательно заулыбался.

\- Ты прав, - Курт продолжал теребить свой пластмассовый стакан. Ему было слегка не по себе из-за того, что он врал такому хорошему парню. - Просто твое пение так затронуло меня, что заставило вспомнить прошлое, когда я и сам пел.

\- Ты поешь? Да ты идеален! – ляпнул Блейн и тут же пожалел. Смущенно улыбаясь, он посмотрел на шатена исподлобья, ожидая реакции на эту глупость. Но тот сидел, молча, где-то в своих мыслях. – Ты уж прости, я просто бываю эмоциональным не только в песнях.

\- Все в порядке. Я пел в школе, – начал Курт, легкий румянец заиграл на его щеках. Он не привык к приятным словам. Разве что только от того самого. – А школа никогда для меня не была особенным местом на Земле.

\- Почему? – в глаза Блейна снова засветилось понимание.

\- Меня там ненавидели, - сделав небольшую пазу, Курт стал серьезным. - За то, что я – гей.

\- Ооо... мне это знакомо, - протянул Андерсон. – Ты уж прости, что я расстроил тебя своим пением.

\- Все в порядке, – слабо улыбнулся Хаммел. 

\- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? – щенячьи глазки переполненные состраданием уже просили Курта рассказать все.

\- Знаешь... Да. Хочу, - уверенно произнес Курт. – Но мне понадобится еще пару стаканов этого пойла.

\- Понял, - радостный Блейн убежал к небольшой стойке.

Хаммел совершенно не понимал самого себя и этого Блейна. Как он мог вот так просто пойти с незнакомцем в кафе странного вида и еще к тому же рассказывать ему о своей жизни. Но этот парень производил на него впечатление очень чувствительного и понимающего человека, что в принципе давало оправдание несвойственному поведению Курта.

Блейн стоял возле стойки и думал о Хаммеле. Тот был слишком грустным, чтобы расстраиваться из-за своего школьного прошлого. На самом деле он выглядел таким уверенным и состоявшимся в жизни, что брюнет никак не мог поверить, что школьные проблемы настолько могут расстроить человека такого типа. Здесь дело было куда серьезней. Андерсон это прекрасно понимал, но ничего не мог поделать. Если Курт не захочет говорить правду, то это его дело. Блейн не имел никакого права расспрашивать его. Но, в то же время, ему так хотелось помочь этому очаровательному парню. Блейн был слишком занят покусыванием своих губ, что не заметил, как принесли его заказ.

\- Прости, что так долго, - Блейн виновато чесал затылок.

\- Не надо так расстраиваться, в этом кафе все хреновое, - Курт непроизвольно обвел взглядом стены забегаловки и, возвращая свой взгляд к собеседнику, продолжил. -Тем более если будешь так чесать свою голову, то ты можешь испортить свою укладку.

\- О, на счет этого… Я бы не переживал. Ты бы знал, сколько геля у меня в волосах, - Блейн рассмеялся, вспоминая, что тратит полбанки за один раз. – Ты хотел мне что-то рассказать.

\- Ах.. Да..

***

_Идеально выглаженные брюки, новая дизайнерская рубашка, купленная на очередной распродаже, на все карманные деньги за два месяца, что Курт так старательно хранил, экономя на школьных обедах и подрабатывая в местной кофейне, ради именно этой вещи. Величественная осанка, подбородок вздернут, на голове укладка по последнему писку моды. 6 спортсменов, 10 секунд, и новая рубашка безнадежно испорчена, а ее обладатель в мусорном баке._

_Такое поведение в школе уже давно не было неожиданностью для Курта. У него в шкафчике всегда лежит запасная одежда. Переодевшись в женском туалете, Хаммел вышел в шумный коридор, переполненный школьниками. О, как же он ненавидел это место. Пару ощутимых толчков в спину, оборачиваясь, шатен прокричал одно из колких замечаний своим обидчикам, за что почувствовал спиной твердость нескольких металлических шкафчиков. Впереди было несколько уроков, а потом сразу домой. Выходя с последнего урока, Курт едва сдержал порыв слез. На его шкафчике фиолетовым баллончиком коряво было выведено слово «ПИДОР». Держаться. Держаться из последних сил, не показывать свою слабость, и то, что его это вообще волнует. Ведь все они ждут этого. Когда же этот чертов гей Курт Хаммел будет сломлен? У Курта был свой ответ на это: никогда. Он сильный. Сильнее любого из этих придурковатых футболистов, возомнивших себя богами этой школы. Скорее дойти до дома, там можно всё: разреветься, прокричать все слова ненависти, скопившиеся в душе, злобно пнуть что-нибудь ногой. Да, от этого ничего не изменится, но станет полегче и завтра найдутся новые силы все это стерпеть._

***

Во время рассказа Блейн желал одного: просто мягко накрыть своей ладонью тонкую кисть Курта. Он был уверен, что она оказалась бы холодной. Ведь этому парню явно не хватало тепла в жизни.

\- Мда… А меня избивали, по той же причине, - начал Блейн. – Я не выдержал и пошел заниматься боксом, и просто стал крошить свои кулаки обо всех обидчиков. А потом меня, как самого отъявленного драчуна, перевели в другую школу. Там было так хорошо. Никто из моих новых одноклассников не имел ничего против моей ориентации. Они считали, что каждый человек имеет права любить того, кого хочешь. Ведь в этом смысл любви. Никогда не слушать общественное мнение и полностью отдаваться своим чувствам. Именно благодаря этим людям я до сих пор пою, – на лице Андерсона играла мягкая улыбка, в руках он теребил упаковку от одноразового сахара.

\- В каком-то смысле мы братья по несчастью, - горько усмехнулся Курт. – Я рад, что есть все-таки такие люди, которые не вешают ярлыков. Без них было бы совсем худо.

Парни совсем забыли о времени. Они слишком разговорились, чтобы замечать такой нестоящий факт. Никто из них даже не думал идти домой. Курта ждали холодные стены в пятнах от крови, а Блейна - пушистый ковер и пустая постель. 

\- А кем ты работаешь? Ты певец, артист? – спросил Хаммел. Разговор заходил в тупик, а мысли о доме совсем не приносили радости Курту.

\- Практически. Я работаю тамадой, - голос Блейна прозвучал обреченно. - И не спеши говорить, что это хорошая работа, - брюнет говорил с некоторой опасностью. Что не могло не обратить внимания Курта.

\- Это же замечательно присутствовать на праздниках, видеть радостные лица людей. Петь им. 

\- О, я бы так не сказал. Да, это очень весело. Но зачастую люди не могут отдаваться полностью своим торжествам. Они до последнего бегают в организационных проблемах, что в итоге не позволяет им полностью наслаждаться праздником. А многие из них просто очень быстро напиваются, что не могут себя адекватно вести. И вот тут-то начинается самое веселье. Драки, ссоры и так далее. Так что поневоле становишься свидетелем таких совсем нерадостных событий.

\- Это будет получше, чем мое поприще. Реклама. Никаких чувств. Все завязано на деньгах. Нужно сделать так, чтобы все люди полетели скупать рекламируемый товар, - глаза Курта вновь наполнились обреченностью.

\- Я не думаю, что это так просто, как ты говоришь, - Блейн ничего не смыслил в рекламе, но ради Курта он был готов перечитать все книги об этом.

\- Конечно, не просто. Просто это как-то грязно. Ты играешь на чувствах людей, заставляя покупать их то, что в принципе никому вообще не нужно. Какие-нибудь стельки или мини тренажеры. Это кажется каким-то никчемным.

\- Все не так плохо. Возможно, ты занимаешься не тем, чем должен, - Блейн уже вовсю мечтал о том, что в один прекрасный зимний вечер они вдвоем будут сидеть в теплом одеяле с газетой в руках и искать то, что подойдет Курту.

\- На данный момент мне вообще кажется, что моя жизнь идет в пустую, - грустный голос Курта вывел Блейна из его фантазии.

\- Так измени что-нибудь! – глаза брюнета заискрились энтузиазмом.

\- Я давно думал заняться чем-нибудь другим, совсем далеким от рекламы, но как-то времени не хватает.

На самом деле Курт знал, чем он хочет заняться. Он давно хотел попробовать себя в роли инструктора по катанию на лыжах. Эта мысль у него родилась после очередного уик-энда с его бывшим парнем. Ну вот, все опять идет к нему. Курт не произвольно тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать депрессивные мысли, от чего у него выбилась прядь из челки.

Блейн заметил эту вновь вернувшуюся минутную грусть. Похоже, что дела совсем плохи, раз Курт не говорит ни слова о том, что случилось. Взгляд Андерсона сосредоточился на выпавшей пряди. Секундный порыв, Блейн привстал и, проведя рукой по лбу Курта, поправил прядку. Мгновенно опомнившись, он резко отдернул руку.

\- Прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло…

\- Ничего страшного… - Курт опустил голову. Это действие ему напомнило, как его бывшая любовь так делала каждый раз, когда у Хаммела портилась прическа.

\- Кууурт? – вопросительно протянул Блейн. – Ты не считаешь, что можешь мне все-таки рассказать, что у тебя случилось на самом деле?

Хаммел дернулся. Его глаза в панике поднялись на Блейна. Столкнувшись с состраданием, Курт резко встал, отодвигая стул.

\- Знаешь… нам пора заканчивать, уже поздно, - Курт поспешно выуживал часы из-под рукава рубашки. – О, уже 4 часа утра.

\- Постой… если ты не хочешь говорить, я пойму, - Блейн встал следом за шатеном. – Не надо просто убегать.

\- Прости, но мне действительно пора, - Курт подхватил со спинки стула пиджак. – Спасибо за компанию. Ты - очень интересный человек. Пока.

Хаммел развернулся и широкими шагами отправился на выход.

\- Куууурт! – кричал Блейн. – Мы снова увидимся?

Шатен обернулся, он никак не ожидал этого вопроса. Шатен думал, что Блейн просто психанет и все.

\- Не думаю…

Дверь со скрипом захлопнулась. Он ушел, оставив Андерсона с мыслью, что брюнет – кретин. «Зачем я его спросил? Знал же, что Курту не хотелось об этом говорить. Нет, надо было ему.» С такими мыслями разозленный на самого себя, Блейн шел по мокрому асфальту, пиная все попадавшиеся под ноги камни. Придя домой, он сразу направился в кровать. Упав в постель и завернувшись в пуховое одеяло, брюнет попытался уснуть. Ничего не вышло. Все мысли были об очаровательном Курте. «Поздравляю, Блейн. Это по ходу любовь с первого взгляда».

***

Выйдя из кафе, Курт поежился от холода и поспешил накинуть пиджак себе на плечи. «Долбанный Армани, не греет ни хрена». Шатену казалось, что он больше никогда не почувствует тепла. Он брел по тротуару и вспоминал Блейна. Его улыбки, щенячьи глазки. Он был очень милым. Возможно, у Курта с ним что-то бы и вышло, но шатен был слишком занят своими мыслями о потерянном и никак не мог себя представить в новых отношениях. Все это ему казалось бредом. Как такое может быть? Один парень, один взгляд. И все, что наболело, рвется наружу через край. Нельзя близко подпускать людей. Этот урок Курт уже вывел из своего горького жизненного опыта. И как бы его не тянуло к тому парню, он это переборет.


	5. Chapter 5

В слегка притихшем оживленном офисе послышался хруст дерева – Курт сломал пятый карандаш за сегодняшнее утро. В тот день у него вообще ничего не выходило, все валилось из рук. Проснувшись, он разбил кружку, из которой пил уже два года. Он к ней давно привык, и она была подарком любимого на какой-то очередной совместно проведенный праздник. Шатен расстроился на пару минут, но вскоре пошел за веником и совком. Подметая осколки, он понял, что уже не так уж сильно и заботится о том, что произошло. И он, наконец, понял, что давно пора успокоиться. С тех пор как он остался один, уже прошел месяц. Весь месяц Курт вспоминал Блейна с особым теплым чувством в груди. Этот его взгляд и его сочувствие. Хаммел ненавидел себя за то, что сбежал от него. Блейн был к нему так добр, так сильно старался помочь, а Курт повел себя, как свинья. Он бы мог пойти узнать у организаторского отдела, где работает Блейн, но до ужаса стеснялся за свое поведение. Боялся, что Блейну он давно не нужен, что тот уже не интересуется Хаммелом. Ему до сих пор было жаль, что на тот момент его сводили с ума мысли о любимом, что ему было невыносимо разговаривать о нем. Ах, если бы Блейн появился в его жизни раньше, чем Кристиан, возможно, все было бы по-другому. Но прошлого не вернуть. Один только плюс вывел шатен за прошедший месяц - то, что он за это время неплохо сблизился с Мерседес. Девушка по-прежнему была одинокой, и это одиночество их слегка объединяло, ну, и еще любовь к шопингу. 

Хаммел даже не догадывался, что вообще может сдружиться с этой девушкой. Она была очень интересной, знала много из мира моды, конечно, не на уровне Курта, но все же была хороша, у нее был острый язычок, так что они на пару с Хаммелом частенько перекидывались колкостями по поводу нового прикида секретутки босса. Их дружба была такой простой и легкой, что Курт даже не задумывался о том, что у кого-то из них могут быть проблемы. Мерседес всегда сводила все на шутку, а Курт просто предпочитал не говорить о себе. Но как-то во время очередного похода по магазинам шатен встал как вкопанный. Его тело напряглось как струна. В ноздри ударился запах. Цитрусово-древесный. Глаза шатена, резко расширившись, судорожно забегали по лицам людей, пытаясь найти источник этих дорогих духов. Он не нашел того, кого искал, но заметил вопросительный взгляд стоявшей рядом Мерседес.

\- Что-то случилось, Курт? – девушка, оглядываясь вокруг себя, изогнула одну бровь в ожидании ответа.

\- О.. Нет.. – растерявшийся Курт протер глаза, его спина расслабилась, и он оставил одну ногу в сторону, согнув ее в колене.

\- Знаешь, я уже давно заметила, что с тобой что-то не так, - Мерседес подхватила парня под руку и повела в очередной магазин.

\- В смысле?? – недоумевающий Курт остановился, высвобождая руку.

\- Ну, ты очень грустный приходишь на работу. Ты часто впадаешь в ступор. Вот, как сейчас, - девушка выразительно развернулась, показывая рукой на то место, где раньше стоял Курт.

Глаза Курта в панике бегали по лицу Мерседес. Он за собой не замечал ничего подобного из того, что ему говорила девушка. Ему срочно нужно было узнать, что она думала.

\- И какова причина, по-твоему? - прозвучало немного резче, чем ожидал Курт.

\- Я, конечно, не эксперт в отношениях, - Мерседес обратно сцепила руку Хаммела, - но, по-моему, ты с кем-то расстался. Или кто-то, очень дорогой тебе человек, покинул тебя.

\- Оу… Знаешь.. Все очень сложно.. – Курт немного мялся, он еще ни с кем не разговаривал о том, что случилось. И может вот, пришло то время? Вот он идет сейчас рядом с Мерседес, которая прекрасно умеет слушать, которая уважает его. Девушка-толстушка, которая никогда его не осудит. Решение принято. Чтоб не обсуждать все на обозрении кучи народа, Курт предложил выпить чашечку чая с чизкейками.

*** 

\- Все было хорошо, - Хаммел обхватил рукой теплую кружку ароматного чая с корицей. – Да, о чем я говорю, все было хорошо, как сон. Мы жили вместе. Каждый вечер он радовал меня превосходным ужином. Кристиан был шеф-поваром. Ну, конечно же, он им остался, - Курт мягко улыбался. Немного задумчивый взгляд мучал кружку. 

\- Ты его очень любил, да? – Мерседес протянула свою руку и накрыла ей кисть Курта, сжав ладонь.

\- Да, очень, - Курт одарил ее своим теплым взглядом. – Знаешь, я ничего не могу сказать про него плохого. Он был совершенным. У него никогда не было проблем, в отличие от меня. – Курт склонил голову вправо с укоряющим взглядом. Он усмехнулся, возвращаясь к кружке. – Может в этом и была проблема, что он мне был недостаточно открыт? А может он действительно перестал во мне нуждаться. Я не знаю.

\- А как вообще случилось, что вы расстались? – Мерседес убрала свою руку и взяла ею вилочку для десерта.

\- Он пропал перед этим днем. Я его не видел трое суток. Его телефон был отключен. А потом я как-то пришел с работы и увидел, что его вещей нет. Я не понимал, в чем дело. Или просто не хотел понимать, ведь, очевидно было, что он ушел. Но потом, спустя три дня, он мне позвонил, сказал, что хочет встретиться на набережной. Я весь день тогда ходил, как сам не свой. Очень переживал, - рука Курта сильнее сжала кружку. – Ну, вот. Тогда был сильный ветер. Я еще опаздывал: на работе задержали. Но никак не мог не сходить домой и не переодеться. Так что я бежал, как бешеный, толкая людей плечами, не замечая никого. Выбегая из дома, я даже не застегнул пальто, вообще тогда не думал о себе. Я пришел и видел его… - Курт замолчал.

\- И что дальше? Как он выглядел? – глаза девушки просили продолжения.

\- Понимаешь, мне сейчас очень трудно говорить, я ни с кем это не обсуждал. Не хватало сил кому-либо рассказать, да и некому было, – указательным пальцем правой руки Курт рисовал узоры из остатков воды недавно протертого стола. Нарисовав пару загогулин, шатен продолжил, - он стоял ко мне спиной с понурыми плечами. Я подошел ближе и увидел его глаза. Они ничего не выражали. Они были пустые. Стеклянные. Мне в тот момент хотелось убежать домой, я вообще не хотел дальше слушать его, я до ужаса боялся его слов. Но я положил свою руку ему на плечо, а он ее мягко убрал и холодным голосом произнес: «Прости, но все кончено. Я не люблю тебя больше». Эти слова прошлись по моему сердцу как нож. Мои глаза моментально наполнились слезами. Я не ожидал, что он скажет это именно так. Я его стал расспрашивать, в чем дело, своим истеричным срывающимся голосом. Мне до сих пор стыдно за те всхлипы, что я не вел себя как мужчина, что я весь расклеился, - рука Мерседес, уже давно бросив вилочку, мягко поглаживала кисть Курта. Тот свою очередь горько улыбнулся, одаривая девушку благодарным взглядом, и продолжил, - он стоял, смотря куда-то вдаль, на другой берег реки. Следующие его слова были: «Я тебя разлюбил». Слезы уже сам текли по моему лицу, я никак не мог их сдерживать. Господи, как хотелось вернуть все обратно. Я спросил: «Ты нашел кого-то другого?». Он сказал, что – нет. «Прости, Курт, но я действительно -больше ничего к тебе не чувствую». Тут-то я не выдержал, просто сорвался и побежал, совсем одуревая от истерики.

\- Как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь? – рука Мерседес исчезла с его кисти. Она обхватила свою чашку с капучино. – Тебе уже легче?

\- Я не могу сказать точно. После того как я выкинул все вещи, которые напоминали мне о нем, я просто старался не думать о нем. И вроде бы мне немного легче. Но опять же, сегодня, когда я впал в ступор… это было… из-за того, что я почувствовал запах Кристиана. В тот момент я просто хотел его увидеть.

\- Может тебе попробовать сходить развеяться? Ну, там, в клуб какой-нибудь? – Мерседес не имела ни малейшего понятия, как помогать разбитым сердцам. Она думала, что сейчас Курт встанет и уйдет домой, потому что психолог из нее не ахти.

\- А знаешь, я даже не думал об этом. Может, мне действительно сходить повеселиться? – вопреки ожиданиям девушки, глаза Курта горели хитрым огоньком.

***

Пивной гей-бар «Моно» был слегка тесным, но весьма уютным местом. Бар делился пополам: для любителей просто посидеть с друзьями, поесть и выпить – одна половина, другая –для тех, кто хотел провести с новоиспеченным знакомым горячую ночь. Курт пошел именно в это место, так как часто здесь бывал до того, как начал встречаться с Кристианом. Он совсем забыл, как здесь легко оказаться жертвой изнасилования взглядом целой толпы мужиков. Осторожно оглядываясь, шатен присел за барную стойку и заказал свой излюбленный мартини. Расслабиться совсем не получалось, он сидел слишком скованно, нервно подергивая ногой причем явно не под музыку. Все эти парни слишком жадно смотрели на него. Курт давно отвык от таких взглядов, что совершенно растерялся и сидел, рассеянно вертя головой в разные стороны. Курт взволнованно бросил бокал и побежал в туалет посмотреть в зеркало, что с ним не так. Остановившись напротив своего отражения в огромной зеркальной поверхности, он, как следует, осмотрел себя на предмет изъяна. Белая футболка с V-образным вырезом идеально подчеркивала его ключицы, обтянутые кожей цвета нежно-бледного фарфора. Темно-серые джинсы-дудочки с небольшими разрезами в районе колен, выгодно подчеркивали подтянутые ягодицы шатена, а разрезы открывали вид на идеально точеные коленки. Завышенные кожаные черные кеды с множественными металлическими клепками на язычке идеально смотрелись в купе с разрезами на коленях, подчеркивая всю брутальность образа Курта. Просто он так устал от костюмов на работе и заодно от всех его плюшево-милых образов, что, наконец, захотел показать другую сторону своего характера, за которой все время скрывались его колкие замечания и точный сарказм. И походу новый образ Хаммела брал хорошие обороты. Пока он, вернувшись за стойку, просидел с пару бокалами мартини, к нему подсаживались около восьми раз, чтобы угостить его. Если бы Курт так бы и не научился отказывать еще в подростковом возрасте, то он уже бы давно сидел бы в дрова. Слава Богу, что его не совсем веселая юность все же научила каким-то мудростям. Плюс ко всему, все те, кто подсаживались просто были не в его вкусе. Ему не хотелось кого-то мужественного или крутого. Почему-то ему хотелось кого-то с очень добрыми глазами, переполненными каким-либо теплым и мягким чувством, чтобы они смотрели на него, светясь от радости. Пока он сидел и вспоминал о человеке, который дарил ему теплые взгляды, Курт не заметил, как выпил около пяти мартини, и что уже давно хорошо захмелел.

\- Привет, - рядом с шатеном за барную стойку бухнулось тело. Парень был недурен собой, по крайней мере, по мнению пьяного мозга Курта. Незнакомец был на полголовы ниже шатена, но он не выглядел хрупким, как хотелось бы Курту, его расстегнутая рубашка открывала вид на рельефные мышцы груди и пресс. – Не хочешь потанцевать?

Слова Курту давались сложно, и он просто коротко кивнул в ответ. Парень встал, увлекая за собой пьяного Хаммела в толпу танцующих людей. Наконец, парень остановился и стал что-то говорить, но захмелевший мозг Курта никак не мог его услышать сквозь музыку орущих колонок. И тогда Хаммел подошел ближе, наклоняя голову к незнакомцу.

\- Я – Джо, - парень кричал в ухо Хаммелу, но тот ничего не соображая, стоял дальше с опущенной головой. На самом деле его взгляд был слишком близок к накаченному телу. Он, не отрываясь, наблюдал, как капли пота медленно спускались по смуглой коже груди, быстрее стекали по прессу и исчезали где-то за ремнем джинс. Курт не удержался и положил одну свою ладонь на грудь брюнета, а другую – на его талию. Джо не сопротивлялся таким действиям и просто продолжал двигать бедрами под сумасшедший ритм очередной попсятины. Курт, совсем обезумев от принятого алкоголя или от необузданного желания, ртом припал к шее парня, а руки переместил на бедра нового знакомого. Джо тоже не терял время, уже давно расположив свою руки на плечах Хаммела и подставляя свою шею для поцелуев. Пьяный Курт настолько потерял голову от соприкосновения их бедер, что с рыком кинулся на ухо брюнета, слегка дразня, покусывая мочку.

-Ты готов продолжить начатое? – прошептал Джо, обхватив еще крепче шею шатена, и продолжая тереться о бедра Курта.

Курт бессвязно простонал ему в ухо, в следующую секунду, он уже тянет нового знакомого за руку по направлению к выходу. Запрыгивая в первую попавшуюся машину, Хаммел, еле как , назвав свой адрес, стягивает ненавистную рубашку этого долбанного Джо. Качок впивается в губы Курта, проталкивая свой язык в его рот. Наконец, углубив поцелуй, начинает покусывать губы шатена, от чего получает приятный стон, перемешанный с рычанием. Вываливаясь из такси, Джо не забыл скомкать собственную рубашку в одной свободной руке, а другой – расстегнуть пряжку ремня Курта. Волоча тело брюнета по стенам на протяжении всего холла и до самого лифта, Хаммел пытался найти ключи от квартиры, безуспешно. Наконец, войдя в лифт, Курт уронил ключи на пол и, отрываясь от качка, устремился вслед за ними, а Джо в то время, шаря руками по прессу Хаммела, стянул его белоснежную футболку, оголяя все прелести фарфорового тела. Вставший Курт был тут же прижат к противоположной стенке лифта. Джо встал перед ним на колени, зубами быстро раскрывая молнию ширинки шатена. Курт наклонил голову вниз и увидел, как Джо вытащив его член, проводит вдоль всего пениса языком, призывно смотря в глаза Хаммела, а затем проглатывает всю длину достоинства шатена. Курт, положив ладони на затылок парня, стал трахать того в рот, слыша не разборчивые захлебывающиеся стоны Джо. Наконец, вломившись в квартиру, Курт расстегнул джинсы Джо и схватил того за задницу, ногой захлопывая входную дверь. Проталкивая объект желания вглубь квартиры, Курт завалил парня на пол в гостиной, не дойдя до дивана. Хаммел одним резким рывком стянул ненавистные джинсы с парня вместе с боксерами и, раздвигая ему ноги, лег сверху, прильнув губами к его смуглой шее. 

\- Да, трахни меня уже на этом гребанном полу, - парень под Куртом стонал во все горло.

Шатен моментально подорвался, каким-то чудом ровно взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж в свою спальню, вырывая ящик из тумбочки, хватая смазку и презерватив, и побежал, стягивая по дороге штаны, и, наконец, ввалился обратно в гостиную.

\- А ты, очень быстрый, - Джо лежал на полу с широко раздвинутыми ногами, похабно улыбаясь. – Надеюсь, что ты не везде такой скоростной.

Хаммел проигнорировал слова парня, сорвав крышку смазки и кое-как вымазав два пальца в ней, ввел их в парня. Немного поводив ими в Джо, Курт, резко вытащив пальцы, заменил их на свой член. Не достаточно растянув парня, Хаммел вдалбливал его в пол, слыша стоны удовольствия вперемешку со всхлипами боли. Руки Джо отчаянно пытались зацепиться за ковер, чтобы зафиксировать свою задницу, так как от резких толчков она горела от трения с ковром. 

\- Эй… - парень, крича от удовольствия, пытался вымолвить хоть слово, - поменяй позицию, иначе моя задница познакомится с адским пламенем. 

Казалось, что обезумевший Курт не услышал парня, но сделав еще несколько толчков, Хаммел все же перевернул парня на живот. Пару рывков и Джо кончил на ковер. Его расслабленное тело распласталось по мокрому полу. Курт, сделав еще несколько толчков, тоже излился. Тут же вытащив свой член из парня, Хаммел перевернулся на спину, ложась рядом с парнем.

\- Ну, ты и зверь. Никогда не подумал бы, что ты так круто трахаешь, - парни лежали, глубоко вдыхая воздух.

\- Проваливай, - отрезвевший от оргазма Курт резко поменял свое мнение по отношению к этому поступку. Ему стало казаться, что он предал самого себя. Что он предал Кристиана.

\- Можно в душ сначала сходить? – парень посмотрел на Курта, улыбаясь, - мы могли бы и там чем-нибудь заняться. Хочешь, я сделаю тебе еще один глубокий минет, только теперь до конца?

\- Я сказал, проваливай, - шатен резко встал, стаскивая себя использованный презерватив. Он направился на кухню, что выбросить его. Затем сходил в ванную, чтобы надеть халат. Когда Курт вернулся в гостиную, парень уже ушел, оставив на столе бумажку с номером телефона. 

Смяв обрывок бумаги, Хаммел вернулся на кухню, взяв с собой бутылку красного вина, выкидывая комок в урну. Почему он чувствовал себя таким виноватым? Он просто захотел секса и получил его. Но почему такая сильная боль сидела у него в груди, которая грызла его изнутри, словно давая понять, что теперь он официально отказался от Кристиана. Он чувствовал себя грязным, как будто изменил кому-то. Нет, не Кристиану, Курт уже давно понял, что ему он ничего не должен. А вот то, что он изменил самому себе, это съедало. Ведь он отступился от своих принципов. Он никогда не впадал в случайные связи. Для него это всегда было слишком грязным. Именно это чувство захотелось залить, утопить. Выпив полбутылки, Курт выкинул остатки из-за подкатывающего к горлу комка тошноты. Он сегодня явно перебрал. Курт упал на диван и мгновенно заснул.

***

И сегодня, когда у него все валилось из рук, прошла неделя, после той звериной ночи. Хаммел по-прежнему ненавидел себя. Сколько бы раз он не принимал душ, то чувство грязи совершенно не желало уходить. Он мучал себя каждую ночь само терзаниями, работал до измождения, словно наказывая себя за ту одну глупую ночь. 

\- Курт, хватит себя мучить, - мягкий голос, подсевшей к нему девушки, вывел Курта из очередного потока самобичевания. – Ты просто забудь о том, что случилось. Ну, с кем не бывает.

Эта фраза звучала настолько легко и небрежно, что у Курта непроизвольно сжались кулаки.

\- Со мной такого не бывает, вот в чем дело! – заорав на пол офиса, нервный Курт подпрыгнул со своего места и начал ходить из стороны в сторону. – Это ужасно, это отвратительно, - на каждом эпитете идеальный нос Курта непроизвольно морщился.

\- Курт, все в порядке, успокойся. Ты же не залетел после первой ночи? – девушка любившая сводить все на шутку, сейчас совершенно не вовремя воспользовалась своим талантом. Злой Курт, развернувшись на каблуках и, злобно ими стуча, направился к кулеру с водой. Надо было себя хоть как-то успокоить.

Пока он набирал воду, телефон на столе Курта резко заверещал, заставляя подпрыгнуть парня. 

\- Курт, у тебя посетитель здесь, на ресепшене, - услышал Курт, подняв трубку, и угрюмо поперся в сторону лифта. Держа в одной руке стакан, другой он жал кнопку лифта, призывая тот явиться как можно скорее, долбанная нервозность. Наконец, запрыгнув в лифт, Курт нажал кнопку первого этажа, лифт бесшумно тронулся вниз. Хаммел был настолько зол, что даже и не думал о том, что никого не ждет, никого он не звал. Лифт сообщил о прибытии на нужный этаж коротким звонком, раскрывая перед Куртом двери. Хаммел, выходя из лифта, хотел было сделать глоток воды, но по пути ко рту его рука выронила стакан, обливая хозяина водой, который стоял с огромными от удивления глазами, увидев тщательно зализанные пряди.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава официально признана наркоманским бредом, так что читаем на свой страх и риск.  
> И еще в этой главе есть песни. Их названия я впихнула в текст, надеюсь, Вы заметите. Довольно эпичная музыка я Вам скажу.  
> В общем, удачи.

После задушевной беседы с Куртом, жизнь Блейна мало изменилась. Он по-прежнему напивался на работе, и, просыпаясь каждое утро, шел обратно со стационарным похмельем. На выходных он бессовестно пропивал все заработанные деньги, заваливался в дом с очередным телом, и развлекался с ним целую ночь, а с утра пораньше выкидывал последствия из квартиры и заодно из головы. Изредка, завидев в толпе танцующих парней, стройный силуэт высокого юноши, Блейн сразу весь напрягался и, сорвавшись с места, бежал по направлению объекта. Он прекрасно представлял, что этот парень не Курт, что такой человек как Хаммел навряд ли будет ошиваться в таких местах, но сердце все равно отказывалось верить, заставляя Блейна поддаваться таким порывам. Но это случалось довольно редко. Что в принципе не сильно беспокоило парня.

Но сегодня был особенный день, который начался с утра без похмелья. Выспавшийся и бодрый Блейн без привычной щетины в приподнятом настроении вбежал в кухню, напевая себе под нос песню, которую он включил на музыкальном центре.

_Supergrass – We Are Young_

Открыв дверцу холодильника, молодой человек выудил из холодного пространства бутылку молока. Осушив половину одним залпом, Блейн стал обладателем молочных усов. Но, конечно, он сам этого не заметил. Андерсон носился по своей квартире в темпе вальса, перепрыгивая пороги и изредка на поворотах прокручиваясь на одной ноге вокруг самого себя. Схватив пачку сигарет с журнального столика, Блейн также вприпрыжку добежал до балкона, и, высунувшись оттуда в одних трусах, с удовольствием затянулся. По тихой улице, залитой теплым солнечным светом, бежал ребенок, а вслед за ним - щеночек. Маленький комок счастья двигался немного неуклюже, иногда путаясь в собственных лапах. Он падал практически через каждые пару метров. Морда Блейна с молочными усами расплылась в умилительной улыбке. Он хочет щенка. Домой. Сегодня. Внезапно девочка остановилась, решившись подождать питомца, и немного осмотрелась. Подняв голову, она увидела взрослого мужчину с молочными усами и засмеялась во весь рот, отчаянно тыкая пальцем в Блейна. Ничего непонимающий парень оглядел себя, и, потушив сигарету, влетел в комнату. Там он стал скакать по комнате, крича слова песни в пульт от телевизора, имитирующего микрофон. Прыгая вокруг себя в очередном танце безумия, Блейн случайно заметил свое отражение и эти эпичные молочные усы, которые совсем не придавали ему вид популярной звезды. Андерсон засмеялся очень громко, строя самому себе рожицы в зеркале. Наконец, немного успокоившись и вытерев тыльной стороной ладони свои губы, Блейн решил помыться.

Бросив пульт куда-то на диван, Блейн скрылся в душевой кабинке. Намывая свои прелести, Андерсон не прекращал петь. Ему определенно нравилось его настроение. И то, что горячая вода почтила его своим присутствием. Выйдя из душа, Блейн протер рукой по запотевшему зеркалу. Сегодня ему не надо было на работу, и брюнет очень хотел потратить день с пользой. Пока в планах на сегодня была только покупка щенка. Но, это же Андерсон, он в любом случае, пока дойдет до зоорынка, понакупает себе самого разного барахла. Тряхнув головой, разбрызгивая капли воды по кафельным стенам и бедному зеркалу, Блейн босыми сырыми ногами пошлепал в сторону спальни. Порывшись в своем гардеробе, он вытащил ярко-желтую футболку и синие джинсовые шорты до колен. Пока Андерсон мучился с одеждой, его голова успела высохнуть. 

\- Я – одуванчик, - к такому выводу пришел Блейн, посмотрев на свои волосы. Решив, что не так уж и плохо ходить с кудрями, парень надел солнцезащитные очки в синей оправе. Улыбнувшись отражению, Андерсон почувствовал себя очень круто. Мачообразно. Сунув босые ноги в белые мокасины, парень, наконец, покинул свои апартаменты.

***

Не успев выскочить за дверь, он столкнулся на пороге с почтальоном. Глаза служащего заставили Блейна вспомнить обладателя похожих. В голове Андерсона снова всплыл образ Курта. Брюнет застыл.

\- Здравствуйте. Блейн Андерсон? – голубые глаза настойчиво изучали брюнета.

\- Э.. Да.. Это я, - опомнившись, залепетал Блейн.

\- У меня для Вас письмо. Получите – распишитесь.

Ничего непонимающий Блейн расписался в листочке. Решив не возвращаться в квартиру, задумчивый Андерсон развернул конверт. Письмо было от Купера. Старший брат Блейна жил в соседнем городе. Он женился на очаровательной Мэри пять лет назад. Их подрастающему сыну недавно исполнилось три годика. Блейн обожал своего племянника, но очень редко его видел. В открытом письме парень прочел, что Купер с женой уезжают на выходных с друзьями на День Рождения и им не с кем оставить ребенка. Брат собирался привезти свое чадо в пятницу, чтобы в спокойствии собраться на праздник. Очередные развратные выходные были слегка нарушены, но Блейн никогда бы не сказал, что испорчены. Он души не чаял в ребенке и был искренне рад тому, что проведет целые выходные со своим племянником.

Настроение, несмотря на всплывший образ Курта, определенно росло еще больше. Блейн в довольно динамичном темпе несся по улице, широко улыбаясь прохожим. Люди, как ни странно, тоже в ответ ему улыбались. Ох, уж эта очаровательная улыбка Блейна. 

***

Зоорынок встретил его смесью различных животных криков. Блейн медленно шел вдоль лавок с клетками, сунув руки в карманы. Он рассматривал всех животных, боясь пропустить что-то милое и забавное. Чертов любитель милашеств. Внезапно Андерсон поймал себя на мысли, что уже минут десять пялится на то, как сношаются два джунгарика. Сначала он смотрел на то, как один хомяк взбирался на самку, а потом, как он ее педрил. Эти действия давались достаточно сложно маленькому грызуну, но он не унывал, упрямо взбираясь на мягкую спину своей партнерши. Достигнув вершины и поудобней расставив лапы по бокам партнерши, хомяк принялся за дело. К счастью, он закончил очень быстро, заставив, наконец, оторваться Блейна от этого великолепного зрелища. Подняв голову, он увидел недоумевающий взгляд продавца хомяков. Мило улыбнувшись и почесав свою бестолковку, Блейн поспешил найти щенят. Он уже насмотрелся на рыбок, попугаев, котят и всякую прочую не нужную ему фигню, как он сам назвал всех остальных животных. Беспощадный Блейн хотел собаку, и он когда-нибудь должен дойти до нее. Увидев в конце ряда клетки со щенками, Андерсон заулыбался, его глаза мгновенно наполнились умилительными слезами. И он помчался к ним. Приблизившись, Блейн увидел пару холодных голубых глаз, которые с интересом наблюдали за ним. Андерсон уже видел таких псов, но никак не мог запомнить их породу.

\- Эм.. Простите, а как называется эта порода? - Блейн тыкал пальцем в ту самую клетку, где сидел понравившийся ему щенок. – Хотя, какая разница? Я хочу его купить!

\- Хаски*, - продавец оказался симпатичным рыжеволосым парнем с зелеными глазами. Блейн усмехнулся. Гей-радар активирован.

\- Я хочу его, - прошептал Блейн, наклоняясь к прилавку и скользя глазом по стройному телу продавца.

\- Вам это обойдется весьма недешево, - парень откровенно соблазнял в ответ брюнета.

\- Я возьму… его, - слегка хриплым голосом проговорил Андерсон, доставая кошелек из кармана шорт. – В независимости… от цены.

\- Полторы тысячи долларов и он ваш, - продавец продолжал соблазнительно улыбаться. Его выражение лица было переполнено жесткой иронией, наблюдая, как глаза Блейна расширились до диаметра блюдца.

У Андерсона есть такие деньги, да и вообще он каким-то чудом скопил неплохую сумму, но отдавать полторы штуки зеленых за щенка, это не слишком разумно. Хотя о чем он думает? Это же Блейн. Блейн с неизменным щенячьим взглядом. С любимой кружкой со щенятами. С огромной любовью к маленьким гавкающим комочкам. Твердо решив купить себе щенка, Блейн сказал продавцу, что сейчас вернется. Ему нужно было снять деньги с карточки. В итоге дойдя до банкомата и не успев снять нужную ему сумму, наш коварный соблазнитель «снял» парня. Как сам Андерсон охарактеризовал его «ничегошный такой блондин с очень худощавым телосложением». Блейн еще сам не понимал, что на подсознательном уровне искал кого-то похожего на Курта.

Через полчаса Блейн довольно вышагивал по дороге домой, держа в одной руке поводок с собакой, а в другой - пакет с игрушками для пса и собачьими документами. Парень чувствовал себя ребенком, который всю жизнь хотел собаку, и вот как будто родители, наконец, ее подарили. В общем, его счастью не было предела.

***

_Spandau Ballet – True_

В итоге в десять часов вечера Блейн сидел в кожаном салоне на заднем сидении в чужой тачке с откидным верхом. Его до сих пор не уложённые кудри трепал теплый ветер. Приемник в машине играл весьма романтичную песню. Люди двигались никуда не спеша. Мягкий свет от фонарей падал на парочки, которые обнимались возле кинотеатра. Машина стояла в переулке с выбитым фонарем, рабочие фонари с главной улицы мягко играли светом на лице брюнета. Блейн уже слегка подвыпил, и его нетрезвый разум упрямо подкидывал ему образы Курта. Он вспоминал, насколько этот парень красив. Как он красиво, грамотно говорит, с нужной интонацией. Его утонченные манеры, сводящие с ума Блейна. Его голос, ласкающий уши. Возможно, эта сцена с воспоминаниями и была бы нежной и романтичной, если бы только под рулем не сидел бы тот самый блондин и не отсасывал бы у Андерсона. Голова парня старательно корпела над членом Блейна. Брюнет откинул голову назад на подголовник сидения и немного помотал ей в стороны в надежде выкинуть Курта из головы. Он казался таким хорошим, таким красивым, таким совершенным, а главное, таким нужным Блейну. В один момент Андерсон возненавидел свою жизнь. Возможно, что сейчас, если бы он был бы немного настойчивей и уверенней, он мог бы ужинать где-нибудь с Куртом. А потом ночью ласкать его прекрасное тело и срывать страстные стоны с его нежных розовых губ.

\- Чувак.. О чем ты там думаешь? – голова блондина уже пару минут наблюдала за поведением Андерсона. Член Блейна уже давно не стоял, и блондин был не слишком счастлив этому факту, вот что-что, а минет он всегда делал на высоте.

\- Прости, я не знаю, что случилось, - блондин уже перебрался на сиденье, сев рядом с Блейном. 

Неловкое молчание.

\- Я думаю, мне нужно идти, - неряшливо проговорил Блейн, застегивая ширинку. – Ты замечательный, но не тот, кто мне нужен.

***

Блейн сидел на полу, задумчиво уставившись на свою руку, которая сейчас страдала от множественных укусов маленького пушистого злодея. Андерсон не понимал себя, зачем он купил собаку, если он сам о себе позаботиться не может? Но этот щенок был таким хорошим, таким мягким и игривым, своими действиями заставляя умиляться Блейна. Ему определенно надо что-то срочно поменять в своей жизни. Еще этот Курт, который так настойчиво засел в его голове. Что же делать? Телефонный звонок нарушил чавканье щенка. Блейн, неохотно оторвав свою самую великолепную часть тела от пола, поднял трубку.

\- Привет, сладкий! – наигранно милый тон резанул по ушам Блейна, от чего его невольно передернуло. – Почему тебя нет в моем клубе?

\- Я занят, - раздраженно буркнул Андерсон. Блейн никак не хотел выходить сегодня из дома. В этот вечер он решил посвятить себя ангсту по Курту.

\- Ах, ну да. Занят он. В свой единственный выходной, как же, - парень в трубке засмеялся. – Ты понимаешь, что сегодня в клубе удивительная ночь? Но сюда пришли одни малолетки, причем одеты они совершенно ужасно!

\- И что? Я же сказал, что занят. – Андерсона явно не волновали дела клуба лучшего друга. Он просто хотел немного покоя и возможности все обдумать.

\- Дорогой, приходи, я тебя умоляю, иначе я свихнусь! - парень все никак не хотел отставать от брюнета. – Без тебя ужасно скучно!

\- Сэм, я действительно занят, да еще и не в настроении, - Блейну откровенно стал надоедать этот разговор, и он хотел скорейшего его окончания.

\- Ладно, я тебя понял. Сейчас буду.

\- Э, что ты сказал?? – Блейн задал свой вопрос в пустоту, потому что собеседник уже положил трубку.

Некогда бодрый щенок успел заснуть. Блейн поднял его на ручки и отнес в спальню, положив в плетеную корзинку с мягкой красной подушкой внутри.

***

Через полчаса на пороге квартиры Андерсона совершалось непотребное действие со щеками Блейна. Сэм их мял, теребя в разные стороны.

\- Ты такой кислый! – лицо Блейна с растянутыми в разные стороны уголками рта выглядело так, как будто ему в лицо дул мощный вентилятор.

\- Отвали от меня, - рука Андерсона неряшливо отмахнула культяпы Эванса. – Какого хрена ты вообще приперся?

\- Я пришел тебе помочь расслабиться, - Сэм сел на корточки, раскрывая небольшую спортивную сумку, которую притащил с собой, и вытягивая оттуда бутылку «Джек Дэниэлс»*. – Это нас спасет,- торжественно произнес Эванс, яростно размахивая алкоголем в разные стороны.

\- Я уже сегодня выпил, - Блейн сел за барную стойку, положив голову на сложенные крестом руки.

\- По твоей кислой роже я могу сказать, что в совсем малых количествах, - Сэм шарился по шкафчикам в поисках стаканов.

Блейн заметил, что парень резко притих, и неохотно поднял свою печальную голову. Следующее что он увидел, это покрасневшего Сэма со слезами на глазах, пытающегося сдержать смех. В его руках была любимая кружка Андерсона со щенятами.

\- Хватит ржать, - недовольный Блейн выхватил кружку и хотел вернуть ее обратно в шкаф, но его рукой остановил Эванс.

\- Пей из нее. Я хочу веселья, – в следующий момент Сэм стоял, согнувшись пополам и задыхаясь от истерического смеха.

\- Придурок, - Блейн, оставив кружку в руках и дав попутно подзатыльник другу, вернулся на свое место.

Спустя пару часов литровая бутылка виски была опустошена, и друзья-алкоголики, сидя в гостиной, обнимали друг друга за плечи, раскачиваясь в разные стороны и постоянно сталкиваясь телами. Блейн уже минут пятнадцать доказывал Сэму, что тот совершенно не умеет долго тянуть высокие ноты, а тот в свою очередь орал, что Блейн не умеет танцевать вообще. На что разозленный Андерсон встал с дивана, раскачиваясь в разные стороны, и попытался продемонстрировать сексуальное движение бедрами, но результатом был только снесенный журнальный столик и опрокинутая кружка со щенятами. Опечаленный Блейн рухнул обратно на диван.

\- Я жалкий, - сопливо протянул Андерсон, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Брось, парень! Танцуешь ты, конечно, ужасно, как припадочный, - не слишком успокаивающе проговорил Сэм, пытаясь оторвать руки Блейна от его же лица. – Но все не так уж и плохо!

\- Все ужасно! – Блейн резко подскочил с дивана, взяв сигарету из пачки, которая была сброшена на пол вместе со столиком, и, сев на ковер, подкурил ее. – У меня отвратительная жизнь, и я сам отвратительный!

\- Что с тобой Андерсон? – Сэм совсем не врубался, что происходит с другом. – У тебя что-то случилось?

\- Посмотри на меня,- руки Блейна одним взмахом взмыли вверх, очерчивая его полностью, и упали обратно на пол. – Вот что у меня есть?

Андерсон развернулся к Сэму в ожидании ответа.

\- Ээээ.. У тебя замечательный голос, красивое тело. Ты классный. Тебя все хотят, - Сэм не знал, что ответить, поэтому говорил о том, что сейчас видел. – Тебе этого мало?

\- Знаешь, такие качества подходят для жизни подростка, - разочарованный Блейн мерил шагами комнату. – А я уже давно не подросток. Мне нужно как-то осесть. Ты понимаешь, что я один раз был в серьезных отношениях, и то я их не помню. У меня нет никаких близких людей. Я пропиваю свою зарплату. Просто прожигаю жизнь. Единственное, что я сделал хорошего за последнюю пару лет, так это купил щенка!

\- Ты влюбился? – Сэм приподнял одну бровь в ответ на удивленный взгляд резко развернувшегося Блейна.

\- Что? – Андерсон затушил сигарету, просто кинув ее в стакан Эванса с остатками виски, стоявший на полу.  
\- Эй, чувак! Это же мой стакан! – печально глянув на бычок от сигареты утопленный в остатках пойла, произнес Сэм.

\- Заткнись, придурок. У меня проблемы.

\- Окей. На чем я остановился? Ах да… Ты что? Влюбился?

\- Нет, - слишком быстро ответил Блейн.

\- Кто он? – глаза блондина загорелись интересом.

\- Ты его не знаешь, - резко отрезал Блейн. Его ноги вновь зашагали в бешеном темпе по полу.

\- Может, ты сядешь? – Сэма начинало подташнивать от кружившего по комнате Андерсона. - А он знает, что нравится тебе?

\- Мы разговаривали один раз и больше не виделись, - Блейн вернулся на диван. Его плечи опустились, и он захрустел пальцами.

\- Тебе надо встретиться с ним, - рука Сэма легла на кисти брюнета, призывая того прекратить издеваться над суставами.

\- Я не знаю его номер телефона или адрес дома… - кисти Блейна беспомощно взметнулись вверх, скидывая с себя тепло рук Сэма.

Воцарилось молчание. Никто из них не знал, что надо делать. Пьяные мозги совершенно не хотели подкидывать какие-либо идеи.  
-Давай подумаем вместе, - Сэм заерзал на диване в надежде, что движение пятой точки заставит его мозг проснуться и выдать пару стоящих идей. - А где ты с ним познакомился?

\- Я выступал на корпоративе… - Блейн замолчал. Его голова начала потихоньку работать. - Точно! Я же могу позвонить Лили и все узнать!

Андерсон сорвался с дивана и побежал искать свой телефон по всей квартире.

\- Дерзай, парень. Я пойду вызову себе такси, - сказал сам себе Эванс и тихо покинул квартиру.

***

Проснувшись в обед на удивление довольно свежим, Блейн тут же посмотрел в телефон. Лили прислала ему смс с адресом компании, где работал Курт. Какие-то полчаса пути разделяли его с парнем-мечтой. Андерсону пришлось поторопиться: была пятница, и, возможно, эта компания работает по сокращенному дню. Наспех зализав пряди гелем и кинув немного собачьего корма для щенков в миску питомцу, Блейн вылетел из квартиры. Главное – успеть.

Андерсон поймал такси и, сунув водителю бумажку с адресом, откинулся на сидение, взволнованно потирая руки.   
Через двадцать минут Блейн стоял возле здания компании и все никак не решался зайти. Он уже хотел повернуть назад, но в его памяти снова всплыло лицо Курта. Решительными шагами направившись в здание, Блейн поправлял одной рукой свой синий жакет и другой разглаживал красный галстук-бабочку. В стеклянных дверях еще раз хорошо оглядев себя и поправив несуществующие выбившиеся пряди, Блейн вошел в здание.

\- Я могу Вам чем-нибудь помочь? – охранник сверлил взглядом прическу Блейна.

\- Э… Да… Здесь работает Курт? – голос Андерсона ужасно дрожал, он ничего не мог с ним поделать.

\- Хаммел? – Блейн коротко кивнул, надеясь, что это тот самый Курт. - Я сейчас вызову его.

Блейн стоял пару минут возле стойки, сгорая от волнения и нетерпения. Что, если Курт, завидев его, развернется и убежит обратно в офис? Тогда Андерсон определенно будет ждать его, пока тот не выйдет из здания, а потом еще проследит, где он живет, и будет закидывать его любовными посланиями. Долбанный сталкер.

Двери лифта звякнули, открываясь. Курт, выходя из лифта, смотрел в свой стакан. Его взгляд был задумчивым или просто усталым. Блейн точно не знал. Он вообще готовился к худшему. Но вот Курт, наконец, поднял свою голову и заметил его. Одна секунда и безупречная рубашка Курта вся мокрая. Подав знак рукой, чтобы Блейн подождал его минуту, он скрылся в одном из коридоров.

* Хаски - порода собак. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D1%E8%E1%E8%F0%F1%EA%E8%E9_%F5%E0%F1%EA%E8  
** читать про "Джек Дэниэлс" http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Daniel%92s


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, я надеюсь, что это долгожданная для вас глава, дорогие мои читатели. Я заранее прошу прощения за весь тот бредовый флафф, но должна быть такой. Глава вымучена из моего тщедушного тельца, и походит на говно отборного сорта. Ну да ладно. Надеюсь, что вы не закидаете меня гневными комментариями с просьбами прекратить писать

**Примечание автора: .**

 

Курт ворвался в туалет, случайно сшибая какого-то парня с ног. Бегло извинившись, шатен подскочил к стойке с бумажными полотенцами и стал быстро выдирать их оттуда. Высвободив рубашку из-под ремня, Курт яростно втирал в ткань мягкую бумажную поверхность, которая тут же становилась мокрой. На благо пятно было небольшим, но тянулось вдоль пуговиц, где ткань была плотней, что заметно усложняло процесс сушки. Использовав с десяток полотенец, Курт подошел к зеркалу, чтобы оценить нанесенный ущерб своему внешнему виду. Края пятна заметно подсохли, сузив его, но оно по-прежнему было заметным. "Сушилка!" Гениальная мысль заставила Курта подскочить к аппарату и, расстегнув рубашку, сунуть ее край под струю теплого воздуха.

"Чертов Блейн!" Курт никак не ожидал его увидеть. Он совсем не понимал, почему парень явился к нему спустя целый месяц. Когда он увидел Блейна, то, конечно, был удивлен, но после обливания, Курт понял, что он был очень рад видеть его. Хаммел благодарил силы свыше, что парень пришел к нему на работу, что он его нашел. Приятное чувство нужности растеклось в груди. Давно он такого не испытывал. После расставания Курт считал, что он действительно одинок, совсем без общения с другими людьми, будь то дружба или просто беззаботный флирт.

Курт, застегнув пуговицы, заправил рубашку обратно в штаны и, поправив несуществующие изъяны в своей прическе, решительно двинулся в направлении выхода. Ему нужно было узнать, почему Блейн здесь.

***

Андерсон по-прежнему стоял у стойки охранника и терпел взгляд, буравящий его спину. Блейн переминался с ноги на ногу, переживая, куда подевался Курт. Его не было уже минут пятнадцать: да, он засек время. Не знамо для чего, но это же Блейн. Парень давно сам для себя решил, что обязательно должен поговорить с Куртом. Нужно было как-то намекнуть на свои чувства, но также надо было как-то исхитриться, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом в очередной раз. Какая непосильная задача для Блейна Андерсона. Он итак уже испугал Курта с ходу и сейчас ужасно чувствовал себя. 

– Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, – мягкий ласкающий голос обращался явно к Андерсону.

– Ээээ.. Да..ничего, – проговорил Блейн, развернувшись, и сейчас нелепо почесывал свою нагеленную голову. – У тебя есть свободная минутка? 

– Вообще, нет.. – щенячий взгляд уже был активирован, заставляя Курта изменить решение, – но я могу попросить подругу прикрыть меня.

***

– Ты, наверняка, хотел мне что-то сказать, – Курт неотрывно смотрел на Блейна, что совсем не помогало Андерсону найти нужные слова. Они сидели молча достаточно долго. Блейн чувствовал себя последним идиотом. У него было столько решимости, чтобы припереться на работу к Курту, так и еще заставить его уйти оттуда, а сейчас он сидел и судорожно хватался за каждую нелепую мысль в своей голове.

– Ты замечательно выглядишь, – ляпнул Блейн. Вообще, он уже давно хотел это сказать, но считал это немного неуместным. Правильно считал.

– Спасибо.., – покрасневший Курт был удивлен этой фразой. Андерсон же винил свою поспешность, но нужно было как-то позвать Курта на свиданку. 

– Я хочу спеть с тобой, – "Да, что ж такое-то?" Андерсон проклинал себя и заодно свой идиотизм.

– Серьезно? Я не считаю свой голос красивым, так что ты можешь пожалеть, – Курт улыбался одними губами, приковывая взгляд Блейна к ним.

– Я влюблен в твой голос с первой нашей встречи, – все мысли, которые были в дурной голове Блейна, куда-то разбежались, и сейчас он просто говорил все, что приходило в его бестолковку.

Курт неловко замялся. Как на это реагировать? Его взгляд был устремлен в стакан с кофе, как будто он сможет чем-то ему помочь. Его щеки горели от смущения. Курт не мог поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть, насколько серьезен Блейн в своих словах. Андерсон в свою же очередь заворожено глядел на парня перед собой. Эти покрасневшие щеки влюбляли его в Курта с каждой секундой все сильнее.

– Как на счет того, чтобы погулять со мной? – Блейн не знал, как Курт отреагирует на это, но по сравнению с тем, что он наговорил, уже ничто не сможет удивить парня. Тем более у Блейна всегда есть секретное оружие: щенячьи глазки. А пока он сидел и умоляюще смотрел на Курта. – Ты же не имеешь ничего против парков?

– О, нет.. Конечно, нет.. – Курт смущенно заулыбался. Его рука крутила стакан в разные стороны от волнения. – Можно выбраться на выходных.

– Но у меня будет маленькая проблема, – Хаммел восхищался этой идеальной белоснежной улыбкой.

– Какая? Что-то серьезное? – какой не была бы эта улыбка восхитительной, глаза Курта все же наполнились беспокойством. 

– О, нет. Ты любишь детей? – Блейн почему-то уже нутром знал, каким будет ответ. Но он ведь должен оповестить Курта о предстоящем.

– Детей? В общем-то, да, – Курт вообще не понимал о каких детях идет речь, но в данный момент его это не особо волновало. С детьми или без, Блейн ему нравился, что скрывать.

– Замечательно, ко мне скоро привезут моего племянника, и он по-любому захочет погулять. 

***

– Тебе точно Ричи не будет мешать? – Купер стоял на пороге кухни, наблюдая за тем, как Блейн в бешеном темпе намывал посуду. 

– О чем ты? Я его обожаю, – тарелка случайно выскочила из его рук и ударилась о край раковины, но не разбилась. – Черт!

– Он красивый? – Купер никогда не видел брата таким возбужденным. 

– Ты не представляешь себе насколько, – Блейн остановился и опустил руки в мыльную воду, мысли о Курте итак мешали ему наводить порядок. – Он замечательный.

– Тогда мне понятно твое волнение. Ладно, мне пора ехать, а то Мэри заждалась уже, наверное. Сильно не шалите. А то я вас знаю, – с этими словами Купер подошел к брату и обнял его. Затем поцеловал в макушку сына и вышел за дверь. 

– Ну что, дружок, пойдем в комнату. Нам надо там вытереть пыль и пропылесосить наишикарнейший ковер. 

Подхватив племянника на руки, Блейн, пританцовывая, вошел в комнату. Перед ребенком мгновенно стало стыдно, потому что там по-прежнему валялись бутылка из-под виски и опрокинутый стакан с бычком внутри. Усадив ребенка на диван, Блейн принялся наводить порядок вокруг себя. Зачем он это делал, Блейн не совсем понимал. Просто что-то ему подсказывало, что Курт появится сегодня в этих стенах.

***

Курт сидел в своей машине полный дурацкой неуверенности. Поверхность руля была слегка влажной от рук, которые упрямо лежали на нем уже минут пятнадцать. Парень мысленно ругал сам себя за свою неосознанную нерешительность. Он прекрасно знал, что раз Блейн нашел его и попросил прогуляться с ним, то значит, что Курт ему совсем небезразличен. Но Хаммел все равно переживал по поводу любой детали. Ему казалось, что сегодня его глаза приобрели какой-то мутный оттенок, и что волосы лежат не так, как всегда, но ему совсем не приходило в голову то, что он слишком долго просидел перед зеркалом, укладывая их так, что они теперь выглядели как никогда идеально. Его фиолетовая свободная футболка длиной до середины бедра смотрелась весьма выгодно вместе со светло-серым длинным кардиганом и неизменно узкими черными джинсами. Час, проведенный в шкафу, и гора одежды на полу посредине спальни стоили того. Вообще, на первое свидание надо было одевать кофту покороче, чтобы открыть вид на свою совершенную задницу, но все-таки Курту хотелось выглядеть больше стильным, чем сексуальным. Поняв, что уже опаздывает, он вышел из машины, сунув себе в задний карман джинс телефон, и неуверенным шагом направился к месту встречи. Издалека он увидел, как возле входа в парк стоит Блейн в красных брюках и белой рубашке с прицепленными подтяжками черного цвета, а ребенок на его плече одет в белую футболочку и синие бриджи, также с миниатюрными подтяжками. Курт отметил про себя, что это явно его стиль, и что он до безумия ему нравится, потому что в этой одежде просто чувствовался весь Блейн. Курт все приближался, а Андерсон, увидев его, взял ручонку ребенка и сказал ему что-то. Следующее, что услышал Курт, было:

– Привееет, мы рады тебя видеть, – Хаммел опешил. Голос этого милого дитя вывел его из состояния равновесия.   
Хотя, о каком равновесии может идти речь? Он еще со вчерашнего вечера с ума сходил. Парень бродил по квартире, не находя себе места. Все происходящее его удивляло. Курт, который, казалось, только недавно расстался с любовью всей его жизни и так долго убивался, идет на свидание. И идет с парнем, который ему действительно нравится. Чудеса.

Курт остановился, это было так приятно и неожиданно. "Чертов Андерсон". На глазах Курта виднелись слезы умиления. Если бы Блейн был художником, то он бы срисовывал все эмоции с этого прекрасного лица.

– Привет, я – Курт, – Хаммел протянул свою руку ребенку, на его лице играла глупая улыбка.

– Я знаю, – мягкая ручонка ребенка обхватила пару длинных пальцев Курта, слегка их сжав. – Я – Ричи.

– Приятно познакомиться, Ричи, – улыбка не спешила сходить с лица Курта. Он мимолетно посмотрел на Блейна, который стоял так близко, что Хаммел смог детально разглядеть его глаза. Длинные, пушистые ресницы обрамляли большие карие глаза с медовыми краплениями. В них светилось счастье, и они упрямо смотрели в глаза Курта, топя их в сладкой радости. Хаммел поспешил отвести взгляд, щеки обдало теплом прилившей крови. Блейн наблюдал за действиями Курта, понимая, что он действительно нравится этому парню с голубыми бездонными глазами.

Они гуляли по затененным аллеям парка. Ричи бежал недалеко впереди, перед его лицом летела бабочка, и он неумело хлопал ладошками, пытаясь ее поймать. Курт не прекращал умиляться этому ребенку. Блейн же боялся, что Ричи споткнется и упадет, а так не хотелось, чтоб его наряд, тщательно подобранный Блейном, был испорчен. Так что он постоянно догонял ребенка, поднимал его вверх и делал пару кругов вокруг себя. Звонкий детский смех разносился по округе, теряясь где-то в шумевшей листве деревьев. Этот звук ласкал уши Курта, он медленно шел в неком умиротворении, которого давно не испытывал. Процесс самобичевания после той ночи, проведенной со случайным парнем, постоянно продолжался, и Курт все никак не мог себя простить, поэтому всегда находился в состоянии нервозности, не находя себе покоя. А оказывается, все, что ему нужно было, это всего лишь маленький, невинный, удивительный ребенок, к счастью, Блейновский племянник. Курт наблюдал за тем, как Блейн ведет себя с Ричи, все их шутки, щекотки, кружения – это было настолько все гармонично, мило и красиво, что Курт невольно жалел себя и свою одинокую жизнь.

– Из тебя выйдет прекрасный отец, – произнес Курт, когда Блейн вернулся к нему.

– Не думаю, я слишком порочен, – проговорил парень, вытаскивая из брюк пачку сигарет. – Ты не мог бы посмотреть за Ричи, пока я курю?

– Курить – здоровью вредить, – Курт подарил Блейну одну из своих самых обворожительных улыбок и побежал к ребенку. Андерсон присел на ближайшую скамейку, подкуривая сигарету. Парень-мечта вместе с Ричи все отдалялись, а Блейн никак не мог оторвать взгляд от спины Курта, думая о том, какой же он красивый и совершенный. Причем сам же удивляясь ходу своих мыслей, ведь до этого он расценивал парней, как объект сексуального желания, не более того. Но глядя на ребят, ему самому захотелось обзавестись семьей, и Курт должен был стать ее неотъемлемой частью.

Ребята возвращались обратно к задумавшемуся Блейну. Курт держал на руках Ричи, маленькие ручки которого находились в волосах парня, трепля прическу, но Курту было весело, он уже совсем не думал о своей укладке, так, что вдвоем они задорно смеялись.

– Мы хотим мороженое, – ребенок, наконец, отвлекся от шевелюры Курта.

– Да, Блейн, – Хаммел сделал серьезное лицо с требовательным взглядом. – Мы хотим мороженого!

– Это значит, что я плачу, да? – Блейн поднялся со скамейки и направился в сторону, где находился холодильник с мороженым. Купив два шоколадных рожка, Блейн сразу же пожалел, потому что Ричи-непоседа испачкал ему нос, пока парень пытался откусить у него мороженое.

– Будешь знать, как у ребенка мороженое цапать, – Курт заразительно смеялся. Блейн же смазал пальцем мороженое со своего носа и провел им по щеке Курта. Слишком медленно и мягко. Смех Курта оборвался, он заворожено смотрел на ухмыляющегося Блейна, который после этих действий облизал свой палец.

– Нечего смеяться надо мной, – Блейн улыбался во весь рот, Ричи смеялся над растерянным лицом Курта.

***

– Я иногда поражаюсь, сколько у детей энергии, – ноги уставшего Курта немного ныли от того, что за весь день они пересекли парк вдоль и поперек. 

– Молодые, что тут скажешь, – Блейн улыбнулся. – Вообще, надо уже тащить его домой, спать скоро укладывать.

Ричи увидел котенка впереди и со всей дури уже мчался к нему. Впереди была разбитая дорога, маленькие ножки так быстро передвигались, что Блейн не успел вовремя остановить Ричи. Одна секунда, и детский плач разорвал всю умиротворенную атмосферу парка. Попа и колени были черными от грязи. Блейн устало вздохнул, поднял на ноги Ричи и, взяв его на руки, принялся утешать.

– Все хорошо, у кошечки боли, у собачки боли, а у сладкого малыша не боли, – парень раскачивал ребенка, целуя его в светловолосую макушку.

– Блейн, у меня в машине есть влажные салфетки, – пролепетал обеспокоенный Курт. – Надо посмотреть, может у него там ссадины на коленках.

***

Ричи сидел на мягком ковре в гостиной и игрался со щенком. Если бы не два пластыря на коленках, то можно было подумать, что ничего не произошло, и что этот малыш еще полчаса назад не разрывал своим плачем головы парням.

– Слава Богу, что с ним не случилось ничего серьезного, и он наконец-то он успокоился, – Курт сидел за барной стойкой на кухне Блейна и обнимал свою чашку с какао. Он не понимал, как Блейн заманил его к себе в квартиру, ведь он действительно уже хотел уйти, чтобы не надоедать парню, но сам же поперся, переживая за состояние малыша.

– Он иногда бывает очень шумным, – Блейн прыгал по кухне в поисках печенья, которое купил еще с утра на случай, если Курт к нему придет. Но он совсем забыл, куда его сунул.

– Ты вообще когда-нибудь сядешь? – Курту надоело смотреть за беготней Блейна, и он уже начинал нервничать.

– Просто я купил очень вкусное печенье, как уверяла меня продавщица, но совсем забыл куда его дел, – Блейн наконец остановился, его лицо было наполнено грустью.

– Я не ем печенье, – увидев, как глаза Блейна округлились, Курт поспешил добавить, – фигуру берегу.

– Оно и видно, ты выглядишь превосходно, – Блейн, подмигнувши парню, присел на соседний стул. – Как тебе сегодняшний день?

– Это было удивительно, – Курт мягко улыбался, он вспоминал все, что сегодня произошло.

– Не хочешь еще разок? – Блейн явно наделся на еще одно свидание. – Правда, Ричи завтра заберут.

– Блейн... ты удивительный парень... но ты будешь во мне разочарован, – произнес Курт холодным тоном.

– Эм... Почему? – Андерсон ничего не понимал. – Мы ведь сегодня прекрасно провели время.

– Блейн, ты мне очень нравишься, но... – Курт немного замялся. – Я тебе не подхожу.

– В чем дело, Курт? – брюнет начал нервничать, он сильно боялся, что сделал что-то не так.

– Помнишь наше знакомство? – Хаммел повернулся к парню и посмотрел в его глаза. Зря. Он разочаровал Блейна, но уже поздно было отступать. Надо было ему рассказать все.

– Конечно, помню.., – в памяти Блейна всплыли воспоминания о печальном, беспомощном Курте.

– Меня бросили, – слова сложно давались Курту, он думал, что уже отошел от расставания, но мысли возвращались к Кристиану и к той глупой ночи. – Я боюсь серьезных отношений.

– Вот оно как... – Блейн должен был как-то расположить Курта к себе, но в голову совершенно ничего не лезло. – Послушай, я не знаю, почему тебя бросили, но обещаю, что я так не поступлю с тобой.

– Блейн! Ты меня совсем не знаешь, – Курт неожиданно повысил голос, вводя Блейна в заблуждение. – Я – ужасный человек.

– Нет, нет, нет! Это совсем не так. Ты хороший. Ты очень добрый.

– Прекрати, пожалуйста, – на глазах Курта выступили слезы. – Я ненавижу сам себя.

– Расскажи мне, что произошло, – рука Блейна легла на холодную тонкую кисть Курта. Хаммел дернулся от неожиданного теплого прикосновения и отдернул руку. Затем он рассказал о той ночи, о том, как ненавидит себя за то, что сделал. Что он отвратительно поступил, предав самого себя. Пока он рассказывал, слезы не переставали течь из его глаз. Он говорил очень долго и воодушевленно, не прекращая беспомощно вскидывать руки вверх.

– Все не так плохо. Это мой нормальный образ жизни. Но до тех пор, пока я не встретил тебя. После того момента, я не могу больше ни о ком думать. Ты свел меня с ума своими огромными печальными голубыми глазами. 

– Все ужасно, Блейн. Как ты не понимаешь?

Слова кончились у обоих парней. Блейн совсем не знал, как успокоить Курта. А Курт не знал, что ему еще сказать. И так разболтал слишком много.

– Я, наверное, пойду. Прости, что испортил тебе вечер, – с этими словами он решительно поднялся со стула и быстро пошел по направлению к двери.

– Курт! – Блейн сорвался следом, но не успел догнать парня.


	8. Chapter 8

Последние десять дней у Курта творился хаос на работе: должен был приехать генеральный директор, и нужно было срочно навести порядок во всех документах и заключить договоры с теми компаниями, которые были назначены по плану высшим руководством. Соответственно, ничего из этого не было сделано как надо и когда надо, и сейчас сотрудники носились в бешенном темпе по всем компаниям, судорожно ища подходы. В этой суматохе можно было забыть свое собственное имя и пол, но Курт каждый день думал о Блейне. Он винил себя в своей неуверенности и глупой поспешности. То, что он сделал, парень считал непростительным и совершенно неадекватным. Зачем было соглашаться идти с Блейном на свидание, если не хотел иметь никаких отношений? Этим вопросом Курт задавался на протяжении всей этой недели, не находя ответа. Но самым страшным для него был страх больше никогда не увидеть Блейна. Хаммел просто слишком плохо знал Андерсона.

Спустя неделю Курту на работу стали приходить цветы различных сортов, без всяких открыток и вообще каких-либо намеков на отправителя. Парень терялся в догадках, кто же это мог быть. Все мысли вели к Блейну. Но с чего бы это Андерсону закидывать цветами парня, который его отверг? Курт не находил объяснений, но свято верил, что это все-таки Блейн. И каждый вечер он уходил с работы с очередным букетом цветов. Он приносил их домой и с неосознанной заботой расставлял в вазы, долго разглядывая свои подарки. Когда вазы закончились, Курт стал использовать все емкости, которые смог найти у себя дома. Заметив одним из таких вечеров, что комод в гостиной ломится от цветов, Хаммел решил, что надо позвонить Блейну и попросить перестать присылать эти чертовы подарки, от количества которых у любого уже могла бы появиться аллергия.

Просидев весь день на работе в мыслях о предстоящем разговоре, Курт придумывал различные фразы, которые бы не могли, по его мнению, обидеть Блейна. "У меня уже нет посуды, чтобы с утра выпить кофе", – слишком зло. "Моя полка ломится от всего этого беспредела, что ты наделал", – грубовато. Надо было как-то так разыграть небольшую иронию с намеком, что Курт давно пожалел, что отверг парня и всегда готов пойти с ним на еще одно свидание.

Хаммел не замечал, как по полчаса торчал весь день у автомата с кофе, затем как он задумался в очереди в общей столовой, как выключился во время разговора с Мерседес, разозлив тем самым девушку. Наконец, ему в голову пришли нужные слова, рука сама потянулась за листочком бумаги, чтобы записать их, как к нему подошла уже успокоенная Мерседес, держа что-то в руках.

– Я понимаю, что ты весь в облаках витаешь, но у меня есть кое-что для тебя, – на лице девушки не было улыбки, как и не было ноток радости в ее холодном голосе. – Здесь какое-то письмо, нашему охраннику передал твой зализанный.

– Он не зализанный, а просто тщательно уложенный! – не думая, ответил Курт и протянул руку, чтобы забрать предназначавшийся ему конверт, вызывая удивление у Мерседес. Парень положил его перед собой, боясь открыть. А что если Блейн - маньяк, который хочет его убить, а внутри конверта угрозы? "Что я за идиот-то? Какой маньяк? Я же гулял с ним, он слишком милый для маньяка", – мысленно ругал себя Курт.

– Открыть не хочешь? – девушке было не менее интересно, чем Курту, что же там внутри. Мерседес давно заметила, как ее друг преобразился после встречи с Блейном, как он стал более задумчивым и мечтательным, и на его лице было видно счастье, незаметное для остальных, но такое заметное для Мерседес. Конечно, он ей ничего не рассказал про свое свидание, но Джонс сама все выведала у охранника. И как бы тот зло ни описывал новую пассию Курта, девушка была определенно на стороне этого прилизанного Блейна. Все лучше, чем этот козел – Кристиан. – Ну же, Курт. Давай скорей.

– Я вообще не понимаю, что это ты тут притерлась. Иди, работай, женщина, – Курт считал содержимое конверта слишком сокровенным, чтобы читать его при Мерседес, поэтому очень хотел, чтобы она скрылась. – Это мне, а не тебе прислали.

Джонс ничего не ответила, лишь порывисто развернулась, махнув своими волосами, собранными в высокий хвост, и быстро зацокала каблуками в сторону своего стола.

Курт взял канцелярский нож и аккуратно разрезал на сгибе одну сторону конверта. Наконец, достав и развернув дрожащими руками бумагу, которая была внутри, парень стал судорожно быстро читать. По мере прочтения его глаза все больше увеличивались в диаметре, а рот открывался все шире. Из письма на две страницы Курт извлек, что Блейн извинялся за то, что долго не давал о себе знать, объясняя тем, что просто не знал, что сказать и как сказать. Что сегодня он впервые за две недели выложил свои мысли на бумагу и решился отправить их Курту. Он не хочет оставаться друзьями, потому что не может все никак прекратить думать о Курте. Последняя фраза была: "Я просто так не сдамся".

Мысли вспыхивали в его голове с огромной скоростью. "Если Блейн, как он утверждал в письме, впервые за две недели дал о себе знать, то кто посылает мне все эти цветы?" – теперь Хаммел действительно заволновался. Набрав номер Блейна, Курт долго слушал длинные гудки и уже хотел сбросить вызов, как, наконец, услышал бархатистый голос Блейна.

– Привет. Как я понимаю, ты получил мое письмо. Прежде чем ты начнешь ругать меня, я хочу тебе сказать, что: да, я это серьезно. Я действительно не сдамся и заполучу тебя, – на фоне послышался смех маленьких детей и звуки какой-то музыки, напоминавшей мелодию из одной популярной детской песенки.

– Эм.. Блейн.. Да, я получил твое письмо. У меня к тебе вопрос, – Курт замялся, он так боялся услышать ответ. 

– Может, мы встретимся и поговорим? Просто я сейчас слегка занят. Я стою на сцене.

– Ой, прости, пожалуйста. Это действительно срочно. Мне нужно лишь знать, ты мне посылал цветы все эти две недели? – Курт вертел во вспотевших руках шариковую ручку, то и дело роняя ее на стол.

– Что? Какие цветы? Нет, я тебе ничего не посылал. Слушай, Курт, давай попозже созвонимся? Мне нужно идти, – в голосе брюнета слышалась нервозность.

– Да, хорошо... До связи, – голос Курта упал на несколько тонов. На взволнованный взгляд со стороны Мерседес Курт попросил ее прикрыть его и, собрав свои вещи, ушел из офиса.

***

Блейн ни малейшего понятия не имел, о каких цветах говорил Курт. Но послать ему букетик было очень хорошей идеей. Вообще эти две недели Блейн не знал, что ему делать с этим парнем, так как не привык решать такие вопросы. Блейну никто не отказывал, все оставались с ним, трахались до потери пульса, а потом Андерсон с ними прощался. Но Курта не хотелось трахать. Нет, в смысле хотелось, но не только этого. Хотелось чего-то вечного, обоюдного.  
Под гул детей в зале Блейн, наконец, вспомнил, что стоит на сцене, держит в руках микрофон и, тупо уставившись в пол, молчит.   
– Простите, пожалуйста, этот звонок был очень важным, – рот Блейна сам по себе произносил нужные слова, пока его мозг бесконечно прокручивал в голове звук голоса Курта.

***

– Ты как всегда был очень хорош, – Лили несмотря на ее громкий голос говорила достаточно тихо, не вызывая привычных судорог у Блейна. Они сидели в недавно опустевшем кафе, по полу которого валялись слегка сдутые шарики, мишура, дождики и прочая ерунда, способная на празднике привести в восторг детвору. – Мне не понравилось одно: какого хрена ты телефон на работе не выключаешь и берешь трубку прямо на сцене?

Казалось, что Блейн ее не слышит: его глаза блуждали по грязному полу, не останавливаясь на каких-либо его деталях. Слегка разозленная девушка приподнялась и, перегнувшись через стол, хлопнула ладонью по лбу Блейна. Тот, испугавшись, передернулся, опрокидывая свою кружку с чаем, содержимое которой быстро растеклось по столу и накапало на брюки брюнета. С оглушительным криком: "Упс!", – девушка поспешила сбежать от разгневанного парня, кидающего ей в спину озлобленные взгляды.

***

Блейну срочно нужно было придумать, куда пригласить Курта и чем его вообще заинтересовать. Его голова пыталась что-то родить, хоть какую-то идею, но все ее попытки были тщетны. В нагеленую черепушку приходили мысли, от которых Блейну хотелось сгореть от стыда. Он сидел один напротив шести бабуль, которые неотрывно на него смотрели. Мозг Андерсона – очень сложная неконтролируемая вещь, которая упорно подкидывала ему откровенные сцены, в которых он ублажал Курта в различных позах. То, что там творилось, даже для Андерсона было слишком грязным. Он неумолимо краснел, каждые десять секунд оттягивая свою бабочку-галстук и проклиная себя за эту манию одевать такой ненужный, убивающий аксессуар. Бабули осуждающе перешептывались, пугая Блейна и заставляя его кожу принимать лиловый цвет. Наконец, он приехал на свою станцию, двери вагона выпустили его из этого плена целомудрия и старости, и он побежал по эскалатору вверх, сбивая на пути людей. В тот момент его не заботила чья-то безопасность, ему было все равно, потребность в свежем воздухе – единственное, о чем волновался Блейн в тот момент.

Глоток свежего воздуха ему не помог, как и бутылка минеральной воды без газа, как и холодный душ дома. Пока Андерсон носился по комнатам, пытаясь себя занять хоть чем-нибудь, Рио – так он назвал своего питомца – бегал вслед за хозяином и кусал его пятки, угрожающе рыча на обеспокоенного хозяина. Споткнувшись о журнальный столик, Блейн отлетел в другую часть комнаты и приземлился на живот, хорошенько отбив себе руки. Неотстающий щенок уже был тут как тут и старательно грыз ноги хозяина. Внезапно Блейн осознал, насколько он смешон. Из-за одного звонка он буквально сошел с ума и зачем-то бегал по квартире, после чего он упал, его ногу догрызает его же щенок, а голова по-прежнему подкидывает образ Курта, милого, улыбающегося. И сейчас Андерсон понял, что дела действительно плохи. А в таких ситуациях Блейн всегда звонил надежному человеку. Для него это был Сэм, не самый лучший выбор, сказали бы многие.

Самое сложное было дозвониться до Эванса, так как тот был владельцем клуба, то свой телефон он никогда не слышал, а если был не на работе, то старался его вообще не включать – постоянные звонки от его сотрудников любого могли бы свести с ума. Но, не смотря на все это, Сэм поднял трубку со второго раза, и первым, что он услышал, был жалобный стон. Парень оторвал телефон от уха и неверующе посмотрел на дисплей: «Братуха». Сэм был слегка озадачен.

– Эм... Блейн? – неуверенно спросил Эванс. В ответ – еще один жалобный стон. – Блейн, с тобой все в порядке?

– Я жалок, – шепотом проговорил парень с наигранно убитым голосом.

– Что случилось? – Сэм слышал такой голос у Блейна только один раз, когда тот потерял счастливую бабочку. Оказалось, что она всего лишь упала за диван, и Блейн был сам виноват, так как в подростковом возрасте не был слишком аккуратен с вещами. В его комнате всегда царил бардак, хаос и разрушения. И после этого случая, аксессуар был помещен в пластмассовую коробочку и повешен на стену над кроватью Блейна. И Сэм уже хотел сказать, чтобы Андерсон посмотрел за диваном, как его мысли прервала следующая реплика Блейна:

– Я не знаю, что подарить Курту, чтобы он согласился пойти со мной на еще одно свидание! – голос предательски сломался еще на словах "не знаю". 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал к тебе? – Сэм, пока слушал терзания Андерсона, дважды успел закатить глаза и трижды пожалеть, что вообще взял трубку.

– Нет, идиот, – зло прошипел Блейн. – Я хочу, чтобы ты что-нибудь посоветовал мне. Сейчас. По телефону.

– Может, я все-таки подъеду к тебе, и мы все обсудим? – вкрадчиво спросил Сэм, надеясь, что Блейн сломается и даст свое согласие.

– Знаю я твои "подъеду и обсудим": опять нажремся как свиньи, что мне потом стыдно будет, как я валялся на собственном ковре и плакался тебе.

– Пошли ему корзину сладостей, – безразлично бросил Эванс.

– Корзинку? Сладостей? – голос Блейна наполнился мечтательными тонами, в его голове поплыли различные конфетки в разноцветных обертках, ненавистные ему тортики с клубничками и много всего разного.

Почувствовав, что Блейн отошел от этого мира, Сэм с облегчением позволил себе положить трубку. У него будут целые сутки передыха от Блейна.

***

Ненавистный телефон шестой раз за две минуты заливался пронзительной трелью, разрезая с каждым разом все глубже бедные уши Сэма. Суток передыха не вышло. Видимо, Блейн сразу сходу заказал подарок своему ненаглядному и тут же отправил его, раз вечером того же дня продолжил доставать бедного парня. Эванс решил все-таки поднять трубку, чтобы не заставлять Блейна ехать к нему лично, что могло грозить катастрофой мирового масштаба.

– Тупой Сэм! – на том конце провода рычал Блейн. – Нашел, что посоветовать!

– Господи, Блейн, успокойся! – Эванс пару раз видел, как Блейн кричит, когда находится в состоянии гнева – зрелище не из приятных. Сейчас его главной задачей было погасить весь огонь ненависти, бушующий в груди Блейна. – Что случилось?

– Он. Не. Ест. Сладости, – громко отчеканил Андерсон. – Зачем я тебя вообще послушал? Корзинка вернулась ко мне буквально через час с надписью: "Я берегу фигуру, ты не забыл?" Нет, блин, не забыл. Во всем ты виноват, ты самый ужасный друг на свете!

– Блейн, отправь ему билеты в театр, – Сэм все же решил включить свою голову и начать помогать другу. – Я думаю, что он будет непротив.

– На что его пригласить? – недоверчиво спрашивал уже немного успокоившийся Блейн.

– На балет, к примеру. Многим парням-геям нравятся парни в обтягивающем трико, ты так не думаешь? – в голосе Эванса явно была слышна доля ехидства.

– Я тебе сейчас поехидствую. Так поехидствую, потом никогда не забудешь. Но за идею спасибо, – не смотря на все свое ворчание, Блейн действительно был благодарен своему другу.

***

– Сэм, ты представляешь? Нет, ну ты себе представляешь? Как можно отослать обратно все билеты в кино на последние премьеры, билеты в театр на культовые мюзиклы, не кушать сладкое? Ты понимаешь, что я послал ему плюшевого кота размером в свой рост, а он прислал мне маленького щеночка с открыткой. А знаешь, что было внутри? СМАИЛ. Это как вообще? Сэм? Сээээм?? Ты меня слышишь?

Сэм слышал, но не слушал. Его бедная голова страдала мигренью последние две недели, у него на работе возникли трудности с новыми танцорами, да и полиция все порывалась закрыть самые знаменитые комнаты отдыха. А тут еще этот Блейн, который окончательно помешался. Андерсон продолжал что-то взволнованно галдеть в трубку, как Сэм произнес следующее:

– Давай нажремся? – он сказал это тихо, без всякого энтузиазма, в его голосе слышалась усталость. Блейн умолк. Казалось, что изнеможение блондина передалось через трубку.

– А давай.

***

– Я тебе говорю, что не могу так больше. Ты понимаешь, что он просто издевается надо мной? – Блейн сидел на полу, игнорируя диван и устроив на нем стол. Посредине мягкого предмета мебели стояла кружка со щенятами, а рядом с ней лежала голова Сэма с мешками под глазами от хронического недосыпа, продолжающегося уже вторую неделю. Где-то слышался пронзительный лай собаки, изредка срывавшийся на вой.

– Забей на него. Ты мне лучше расскажи: зачем ты собаку в спальне запер? Ты понимаешь, что сейчас придут соседи и устроят кипишь?

– Понимаю! Но я им вот так покажу, – рука Блейн резко взметнулась вверх, выразительно показывая куда-то в потолок средний палец.

– Ты неисправимый идиот, – Сэм громко расхохотался, переворачиваясь на спину и закрывая глаза. Он так любил такие моменты, когда они с Блейном собирались вместе и творили такое, что потом было страшно стыдно вспоминать. В светлой голове возникла идея, впрочем, как и всегда, только у Сэма могли появиться столь странные идеи. – Блейн? Я, кажется, знаю, как очаровать твоего Курта. Ты не хочешь попозировать в фотостудии?

– А собаку куда я дену? – в состоянии Блейна никто бы уже не задумывался над предложением лучшего друга. По пьянке всегда хочется какой-либо движухи, что сам неосознанно соглашаешься. Это был такой случай.

– С собой возьмем. Он нам понадобится, – злорадно усмехнулся Эванс.

***

У Курта в жизни тоже произошло немало всего за эти две недели. Это безумие с цветами выяснилось, и оказалось все намного хуже. Но Курт считал, что это – судьба, и все так и должно быть.

– Курт? – Мерседес потрясла за плечо своего друга, призывая его в этот мир. – Я к тебе в посыльные не нанималась, но тебе опять конверт от твоего зализанного.

– Он не зали..

– Да-да, тщательно уложенный, – девушка с легким раздражением перебила Курта на полуслове. – Открывай конверт!

– Уйди, и я открою, – Курт прижал конверт в груди, делая вид, что защищает его от Мерседес, но девушка тоже была не так проста, она быстро подлетела к парню и дернула за торчащий уголок конверта. Послышался треск рвущейся бумаги, Курт дернулся, роняя его на пол. Из приоткрытого конверта вылетела фотография.

Профессиональное фото. Блейн сидит в позе лотоса. Совершенно голый. Между ног у него сидит щенок. Блейн улыбается во весь рот, а щенок сидит с радостно вытащенным языком. Смуглое тело намазано маслом.

Сердце Хаммела пропускает два глухих удара. Он и Мерседес одновременно падают на колени, сгребая в охапку конверт и фото, чтобы никто в офисе не увидел, что там изображено.


	9. Chapter 9

Противный громкий собачий лай раздался в квартире, пронесся по всем комнатам и добрался до спальни Блейна. Его глаза должны были широко распахнуться, но только если бы он не спал всего лишь три часа. В его случае один глаз приоткрылся примерно на миллиметр и тут же закрылся, не в состоянии вынести солнечный свет, который во всю царил в комнате из-за незакрытых штор. Лай по-прежнему раздавался в квартире, но Блейн не мог прикрикнуть на своего пса, просто потому что его язык прилип к нёбу от сушняка. Правой рукой брюнет пошарил по кровати и с огромным облегчением заметил, что он один. В тоже время это его встревожило, Блейн .Андерсон после попоек не просыпается один. Он уже не пытался вспомнить, что было вчера, все равно каждый раз память его подводила. Он почувствовал резкую вибрацию где-то в районе поясницы, отчего лениво перевернулся и достал телефон из-под себя. На дисплее горело **"1 новое сообщение".** Андерсон лениво поводил пальцем по экрану, чтобы прочесть его. Его глаза широко распахнулись от имени отправителя: _Курт_. Блейн подскочил на кровати, события вчерашнего вечера стали потихоньку всплывать в его голове. Немного переведя дыхание, он все-таки открыл СМС: _нам нужно поговорить._

Недолго думая, Блейн закрыл сообщение. Он отпил из стакана, который взял с тумбочки, видимо, оставленный заботливым другом, и набрал Сэма. Тот же должен был помнить, что вчера происходило. Андерсон был уверен, что причина этого СМС от Курта была скрыта во вчерашних событиях. После нескольких гудков, Сэм соизволил ответить.

– Сэм? – первое, что Блейн услышал в трубке, было хриплое дыхание. – Ты говорить-то можешь?

– С трудом, – сорванный голос надрывался ради того, чтобы его вообще можно было слышать.

– Что мы вчера делали? – Блейн потихоньку терял надежду, что его друг что-то помнил.

– Я не помню, – на последнем слоге голос Сэма окончательно пропал.

– Ладно, дружище, я к тебе потом заеду, горло твое лечить, – проговорил в пустоту Андерсон и повесил трубку.

Он задумчиво приставил к подбородку телефон. "Ну, я же в любом случае что-то натворил вчера!" Блейн написал ответ Курту и встал с кровати. Они договорились встретиться через час в том же парке, где гуляли недавно с Ричи. Андерсон лениво ходил по квартире, почесывая свое волосатое пузо. Но, несмотря на расслабленную позу, он чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя и не помнил, что же такого натворил. Он пришел на кухню и увидел там пустые три бутылки виски, что для него было огромной неожиданностью. В этот раз они с Сэмом явно переборщили. Сердце Блейна ёкнуло, когда он увидел, что из любимой чашки со щенятами кружка превратилась в пепельницу, доверху наполненную бычками. А учитывая, что курил только Блейн из двух пьянствующих, то ему было вдвойне обидно. Он толкнул стул в сторону и упал на него, положив голову на стол. Андерсон подкурил на половину потушенную сигарету, которую нашел на мокрой столешнице, и затянулся, окончательно расслабившись и прикрыв глаза. В следующую секунду глаза Блейна распахнулись от боли в левой пятке, и он уже был готов материться, но лишь рефлекторно дернув ногой, он случайно пнул мягкий теплый комочек, который, пискнув, завалился на бок. До Блейна дошло, что он не покормил собаку, и поэтому Рио решил позавтракать его ногами или просто отомстить ужасному хозяину. Блейн окинул кухню взглядом в поисках собачьей миски, но не нашел ее. Он хмуро посмотрел на щенка, зубы которого уже бродили по табуретной ножке.

– Иди искать свою плошку, а то не дам пожрать, – строгий голос заставил Рио оторваться от наивкуснейшего предмета мебели и хмуро посмотреть на своего хозяина. Гляделки продолжались несколько секунд, после чего Блейн, вскинув руками, сказал в пустоту: – О чем я говорю? С кем я говорю? – и с обреченным видом сам направился в комнату искать миску.

Диван, стоящий в гостиной, был полностью голым, то есть без привычных на нем подушек, которые небрежно валялись вокруг него. Блейн зло попинал их все, так и не обнаружив миску. Он пошарил руками под диваном и достал оттуда две новые открытые пачки сигарет. "Хоть курево нашел", – Блейн улыбнулся сам себе, продолжая ползать на карачках. Добравшись таким образом до другого конца комнаты, Андерсон разгреб кучу каких-то бумажек, среди которых он заметил какой-то конверт, но не придал ему значения, так как увидел миску и с победным кличем вернулся на кухню, радостно насыпая собачью еду в нее.

Покормив пса, Блейн привел себя в порядок: почистил зубы, уложил волосы, переоделся в неизменные укороченные джинсы и на удивление свободную футболку. В прихожей он прихватил с собой ветровку, так как до этого глянул в окно и увидел там серые тучи вдалеке, и решил не рисковать своей укладкой. Он подошел к двери, щелкнув выключателем, и уже дотронулся до ручки и хотел перешагнуть через порог, но услышал за собой яростный щенячий рык и почувствовал, как штанину что-то тянет обратно.

– Да ты от меня отвяжешься сегодня или нет? – нерадивый хозяин по недовольной мордочке пса понял, что сам оплошал, и сейчас просто был обязан взять Рио с собой, чтобы выгулять. Молча нацепив поводок на животное, Блейн вывел собаку за дверь.

***

Андерсона не покидало чувство вины. Он как-то неохотно шел в парк несмотря на то, что его еще совсем маленький щенок тащил хозяина вперед с такой силой, как будто они не в парк идут, а в мир собачьих радостей. Блейн пытался вытянуть собаку так, чтобы она шла рядом с ним, но животному было откровенно все равно, чего там хотел хозяин.

– Блейн! – обладатель этого имени судорожно дернулся, после чего с виноватым видом повернулся на зов.

– Привет, Курт, – Андерсон столкнулся взглядом с голубыми глазами, и все, о чем он думал, мигом куда-то улетучилось.

– Я бегу за тобой уже минуты две, – Курт странно счастливо улыбался, что совсем было непонятно Блейну.

– Прости, ты меня звал? А то я ничего не слышал, – Блейн виновато пожал плечами. – И прости, что я с животным... Просто я его вовремя не выгулял.

– Ой, да ничего, – Курт присел на корточки и уже одной рукой гладил Рио по голове, а другой – чесал ему где-то за ухом. Щенок наслаждался ласками Курта с закрытыми глазами. Блейн почувствовал маленькую ревность внутри себя. Но он не совсем понимал, кого именно и к кому ревновал. Свою маленькую живность к не своему Курту, или наоборот.

– Эм, – Блейн не хотел спрашивать, так как боялся ответа, но должен был. – Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить?

– Да, – Курт встал, наконец, оторвавшись от собаки. – Я бы не сказал, что это что-то серьезное, но все же заслуживает внимания.

***

Два парня шли молча. Блейн нервно покусывал свою губу, необоснованное чувство вины по-прежнему ныло где-то в груди. Он позволял себе изредка поглядывать на Курта, губы которого еле заметно шевелились, казалось, подбирая слова, чтобы что-то сказать. Блейн очень сильно переживал, теребя собачий поводок в своих слегка вспотевших руках.

– В общем, тут такое дело, – начал не спеша Курт. – Я всю ночь думал, как тебе правильно об этом сказать, но в итоге ничего не придумал, и скажу, как есть.

Блейн шумно сглотнул, по-прежнему храня молчание.

– Если ты хотел завоевать мое внимание, то у тебя получилось. Очень хорошо так получилось, – Курт усмехнулся, он крутил себе пальцы, которые были сцеплены в замок. – Это было для меня весьма неожиданно, потому что я никак не думал, что ты на такое способен, и вообще, почему я должен был ожидать от тебя что-то такое? – Курт тихо рассмеялся.

Блейн ни черта не понимал, о чем ему говорит этот соблазнительный парень, но все еще боялся спросить, и поэтому буравил своим взглядом асфальт.

– И еще, я был крайне удивлен, что ты прислал мне это на работу, – Курт повернулся к парню, идущему рядом с ним, и посмотрел на него. На мгновение он встретился с удивленными испуганными шоколадными глазами.

– Я не знаю, твоего домашнего адреса, – буркнул Блейн, поспешно отвернувшись, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта.

– Тогда я просто обязан тебе дать его, – Курт одарил Андерсона очередной своей милой улыбкой. – Пойдем к моей машине, я вырву листок из ежедневника.

Блейн всю дорогу до машины пытался спросить, что же он такого натворил, но его рот совсем не хотел открываться, и каждый раз, когда он думал, что же там такого случилось вчера, что-то вызывало в нем так много стыда.

Наконец, парни подошли к "Навигатору" Курта. Хаммел прошествовал вперед, открывая прекрасный вид на свою подтянутую задницу, заставляя Блейна забыть на пару мгновений про свой необоснованный стыд.

Курт достал черный кожаный ежедневник и вырвал оттуда страничку. Оперевшись на крышу машины, он красивым каллиграфическим почерком написал свой адрес, после чего протянул бумажку Блейну.

– Я надеюсь, что больше не буду получать подобные письма на работе, – Курт многозначительно усмехнулся. – А сейчас мне пора ехать, прости, что так недолго погуляли.

– К-курт.. А можно задать тебе один щекотливый вопрос? – руки Блейна комкали полученную бумажку.

– Да, конечно, в чем дело?

– Что я тебе вчера прислал?

Весь парк озарился кристально чистым смехом Курта. Он смеялся так, что на его глазах выступили слезы, а рука упала на крышу машины с хорошо слышимым звуком. Немного успокоившись, он смахнул влагу с глаз ладонями и повернулся к Блейну:

– Ты же запомнил все, что я тебе говорил?

– Ну да, – Блейн все еще никак не мог понять, к чему клонит Курт.

– Ну, тогда, я тебе сейчас кое-что дам, но ты открой, когда я уеду, хорошо?

– Да, конечно, – растерянно проговорил Блейн, наблюдая затем, как Курт тянется к своему бардачку и достает оттуда сложенный лист бумаги.

– Вот держи, приятно было снова тебя увидеть.

Блейн дождался, пока Курт уедет, и развернул листок. Его лицо полностью покраснело, в том числе и уши, а руки слегка затряслись. Он не представлял, как чувствовал себя Курт, получивший это на своей работе, но представлял, каково будет Сэму, когда он хорошо получит за это по своей дурной блондинистой голове.

***

– Сэм, Сэээм!! – Блейн тарабанил в железную бронированную дверь квартиры друга и совсем не волновался о своих руках, которые могли бы быть сбиты в кровь. – Открывай, давай!

Спустя пару ударов и нескольких нецензурных слов, за дверью послышалось чье-то сопение и звук неохотно открывающегося замка. Когда дверь наконец-таки открылась, Блейн не узнал своего лучшего друга. Он стоял в халате, запаханном на скорую руку, из-под него торчали семейные трусы, лицо парня было слегка с зеленоватым оттенком, правой рукой он придерживал на лбу мокрое полотенце, некогда светлые волосы, красиво уложенные и обрамлявшие красивое лицо блондина, торчали в разные стороны и были грязными.

– Ты в порядке? – все, что смог проговорить Блейн, после увиденного ярость в его груди поутихла.

Вместо ответа Сэм поднял вверх большой палец и, развернувшись, медленно побрел вдоль длинного коридора.

– О, ну как же, а то я не вижу. У тебя мед есть? – обеспокоенный Андерсон вспомнил, что еще днем обещал подлечить своего друга. Сэм кивнул, удивив тем самым Блейна. – Я думал, у тебя дома только выпивка, презервативы и смазка.

Сэм шутливо толкнул его в плечо, затем развернулся и ушел в спальню. Андерсон побежал на кухню, где вскипятил чайник, заварил чаю и нашел мед.

– Я сегодня твой доктор Айболит, – Блейн улыбался во все тридцать два, входя в комнату с темно-коричневым подносом в руках. Он заботливо расставил кружку, заварник с чаем и банку меда, и позже, сбегав на кухню, добавил салфетки на всякий случай. – Так как ты говорить не можешь, а мне нужны ответы, я сейчас принесу тебе ручку и кусок какой-нибудь бумажки и буду задавать тебе вопросы, а ты.. только попробуй мне не ответить, – заботливый тон Блейна уже давно сменился на угрожающий. – Потому что я просто уверен, что ты ко всему причастен, – Сэм удивленно приподнял брови.

Прошло пару минут перед тем, как Блейн вернулся в спальню со всем перечисленным. Сэм уже посасывал ложку меда и держал в руках чашку с горячим чаем.

– Я сегодня встретился с Куртом, – начал издалека Блейн. – Он мне дал кое-что, – Андерсон выудил из заднего кармана джинс вчетверо сложенную бумажку. – Тебе случайно не знакома студия, где меня снимали?

Сэм потянулся к ручке и накарябал на листке: "Конечно, знакома. Тут внизу логотип напечатан".

– Я очень рад, что ты не отнекиваешься, – Блейн злорадно улыбнулся. – А теперь.. Ты можешь мне объяснить, как это попало на работу к Курту?

Глаза Сэма испуганно расширились. Угрожающий тон Андерсона его жутко напугал. 

– Давай, ответ пиши, глазища он мне тут свои выкатывает! – прикрикнул Блейн, после чего Сэм яростно схватил ручку и корявыми буквами написал: "Ну, ты сам попросил, чтобы я отправил" Блейн прочел и со всего размаху треснул Сэма по башке.

– Не ври мне! Я знаю, что если происходят такие вещи, то виноват только ты!

Сэм с обиженным взглядом, почесав место удара, быстро отобрал бумажку обратно и написал: "Ладно, это была моя идея. Но я же ведь должен был как-то помочь тебе расположить к себе твоего Курта!"

– Да уж, спасибо, помог.

"Что он тебе сказал?"

– Он попросил, чтобы я больше не присылал такие вещи на работу, чтобы я это посылал домой. Он мне даже адрес свой дал, – Блейн улыбнулся.

"Ну и что ты тогда орал на меня и бил?"

– Потому что мне ужасно стыдно перед ним, а во всем этом виноват ты и только ты.

"Зато теперь мы полностью уверены, что ты ему нравишься". Сэм заулыбался.

– С чего ты взял? – Блейн удивленно приподнял одну бровь, желание выбить из друга всю дурь никуда не ушло.

"А ты думаешь, что в профессиональной фотостудии фотографии печатают на обычной бумаге?"

Блейн повертел бумагу со своим фото и, наконец, понял, что она писчая.

– И что это значит? – даже самого Андерсона иногда бесило, что он тупит.

"Идиот! Он тебе не отдал оригинал! Это значит, что он фапает на тебя".

Блейн хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Я должен с ним поговорить! – воодушевленно произнес он. – И вообще, не надо использовать Курта и "фапает" в одном предложении, – немного погодя все же добавил Андерсон.

"Идиот. О чем ты с ним говорить собрался?"

– Да похрен о чем, главное, прийти, а там я уже что-нибудь скажу! – на этих словах совсем обезумевший Андерсон оторвал свою жопу от кровати и полетел в прихожую.

***

Блейн наизусть выучил адрес Курта, в сторону дома которого он так старательно бежал последние полчаса. Просто он не догадался взять такси и, как герой-любовник, летел на своих двоих. Мимо мелькали разноцветные огни магазинов, манившие своей яркостью покупателей. Толпы народу мешали Блейну бежать, ведь в толпе всегда найдется такой идиот, который будет идти против течения. Яростно распихивая плечами медленно идущих людей, Блейн выбежал на улицу Курта, где было практически безлюдно, хотя на ней тоже были магазины, но на счастье Блейна не слишком популярные. Он не смог не остановиться возле цветочной лавки. Глаза Андерсона разбежались из-за огромного ассортимента. Схватив небольшой букетик каких-то белых цветов, которые приглянулись больше всего, Блейн быстро расплатился за них и вылетел на улицу.

Он не помнил как нашел подъезд, как взлетел на лестницу, перед его глазами мелькали лишь цифры, обозначающие одинаковые двери квартир. И вроде бы вот она, та самая нужная, но Блейн застыл перед ней, боясь постучать. Он помнил с какими чувствами бежал к Курту, но ступор взялся как будто из ниоткуда. Что-то останавливало его это сделать. 

Поразмыслив, Блейн не поверил внутреннему чутью, и его рука сама потянулась к звонку. За дверью раздалось веселое: "Иду-иду!" Блейн неосознанно улыбнулся.

Один щелчок замка, и он увидел перед собой Курта. Как всегда он был одет во что-то элегантное, что должно быть подчеркивало его фигуру. Но взгляд Блейна не остановился на каких-то тряпках, а устремился прямо в голубые глаза.

– Блейн? – от удивления Курт протянул его имя немного дольше, чем надо, его голос был на пару тонов выше. Он был слишком удивлен, чтобы сказать что-то еще. 

Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Взгляд Блейна переместился на розовые губы Курта. Хаммел от волнения неосознанно облизал их. Блейн не знал, какими порывами он руководствуется и о чем вообще думает, но его тело делало все то, что так хотел сделать сам Блейн еще при первой же встрече с этим очаровательным парнем. Рука сама потянулась к жилету Курта, схватив ткань слишком грубо для ласкового порыва, но слишком чувственно для простого действия, и притянула ее обладателя ближе к Блейну. Тот впился в такие манящие своим розовым цветом мягкие губы. Андерсон почувствовал, как Курт порывисто выдохнул, опалив левую щеку Блейна горячим воздухом. Что уж тут говорить, его дыхание само уже давно сбилось к чертям, пальцы на жилете не хотели разжиматься, чтобы отпустить парня перед собой. На свое удивление Блейн почувствовал, как рука Курта оказалась на его затылке, слегка холодя кожу головы прикосновением тонких пальцев и мягко прижимая брюнета еще ближе к себе. Язык парня прошелся по губе Андерсона, на что, тот открыл рот и углубил поцелуй. Он не мог поверить, что целует Курта, но то, что творилось у него во рту говорило об обратном. Блейн почувствовал, как где-то в груди немеет от приятных чувств, и позволил себе приобнять Курта за талию. Наконец, Блейн медленно отстранился, пальцы одной руки слегка затекли от такого сильного сжатия. Взгляд расфокусировался и снова вернулся к голубым глазам с расширенными зрачками. Курт не мог успокоить дыхание, его грудная клетка судорожно расширялась и сужалась, казалось, что его маленькая аккуратная жилетка не выдержит механизмов сжатия и растяжения и просто порвется по швам. Курт нервно пригладил свою великолепную уложенную челку, снова неосознанно облизав свои губы.

– Дорогой, а кто это? – где-то за Куртом послышался чужой мужской голос. Шокированный Блейн быстро убрал руки от талии Курта и выглянул из-за его спины. В дверном проеме стоял мужчина, который держал в руке фотографию Андерсона и смотрел на нее с задумчивым видом. Блейн с недоумением вернулся к глазам Курта, которые теперь расширились от испуга. Пару секунд Андерсон находился в ступоре, он не понимал ничего из того, что произошло и происходило сейчас.

– Прости, – все, что смог прошептать Блейн перед тем, как развернуться и побежать вниз по лестнице.

Курт медленно захлопнул дверь и сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, затем повернулся к Кристиану с легким румянцем на щеках, который тот не заметил, так как был слишком занят рассматриванием фотографии неизвестного сексуального брюнета. Курт не понимал, что сейчас произошло, не понимал своей реакции на случившееся, но он должен был собрать свои мысли в кучу, чтобы ответить на вопрос Кристиана.

– Это актер, – Курт подошел ближе к нему и взял фото за один уголок.

– Какой горячий... – еле слышно прошептал Кристиан. – У тебя всегда был хороший вкус на мужчин. О чем можно судить даже только по мне, – парень кокетливо заулыбался.

"Да уж.. очень горячий", – подумал Курт и окончательно забрал фотографию, не обращая внимания на манипуляции бывшего парня.

– От скромности не помрешь, – сказал вслух Хаммел, убирая фото в верхний ящик стола.

– А в каких фильмах он играл?

– Я тебе потом расскажу. Пойдем ужинать.

***

В движениях Блейна не чувствовалось прежней прыти. Когда он вышел на улицу, то увидел, что тучи, которые беспокоили его с утра за окном, где-то вдалеке, уже стояли над городом, затянув солнце. На улице заметно потемнело. Поднявшийся из ниоткуда ветер обжег горящие щеки брюнета своим неожиданным холодом, заставляя Блейна опомниться и поторопиться уйти отсюда. Как далеко бы он не бежал, Андерсон не мог забыть того, как Курт сам притянул его ближе и как он сам углубил поцелуй. Он не мог забыть полный возбуждения взгляд Хаммела. Помотав головой, Блейн попытался уже в который раз отогнать от себя все мысли, связанные с Куртом, но все равно упрямо возвращался к ним.

Где-то в небе сверкнуло, над собой в небе Блейн услышал гром и резко поднял голову от неожиданности. На его лицо стали падать крупные капли теплого дождя. Блейн смахнул влагу со своего лица и поторопился найти где-нибудь крышу или козырек. Оглянувшись по сторонам, парень ничего не нашел и поэтому только быстрее засеменил по улицам, надеясь, что не успеет промокнуть.

Дождь только усиливался, одежда Блейна уже давно промокла. И он был отчасти рад этому. Погода хорошо соответствовала его состоянию. Он приближался к своему дому, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони капли дождя с носа.

Он открыл дверь и услышал радостный лай. Блейн вошел в темноту, под его ногами юлой вертелся его щенок, который заметно успел соскучиться по своему хозяину. Парень закрыл дверь на замок, развернулся и в бессилии сполз на пол по двери. Щенок не прекращавший лаять быстро устроился на руках Андерсона, не смотря на то, что парень был весь мокрым.

– Меня опять кинули, Рио. Представляешь? Опять! – рука Блейна мягко гладила голову щенка, который уже успокоился, поудобнее устроившись на руках хозяина. – Да, что со мной не так?


	10. Chapter 10

Курту казалось, что неловкое молчание во всех разговорах будет преследовать его до конца жизни. Он сидел в очередном кафе и уже профессионально окидывал его взглядом на качество обслуживания и интерьера. Он в голове сравнивал его с другими местами, где он в последнее время с кем только не разговаривал. Человек, сидящий перед ним, не торопился говорить что-либо, Курт же предпочитал отмалчиваться.

Когда стали приходить все эти анонимные подарки, Курт был одновременно рад и напуган. Вроде бы было приятно, что кто-то уделяет ему особое внимание. Но в то же время, кто-то, кроме Блейна, который единственный по идее мог так тешить Курта, ужасно его пугал. В тот день, когда он позвонил Андерсону, чтобы заставить того прекратить все эти посылки, он узнал, что появился какой-то новый его поклонник, ну или попросту маньяк. Долго теряться в догадках ему не пришлось, потому что вечером ему позвонил Кристиан.

Разумеется, Курт не хотел брать трубку и разговаривать с ним, но мысль о том, что с его бывшим могло что-то случиться, не собиралась покидать голову парня и заставила того ответить на необычный звонок. Кристиан долго извинялся, а потом попросил встретиться. Курт не понимал, почему он просто не отказал ему, хотя уже прошло достаточно времени, чтобы бедный Хаммел мог забыть о своей несчастной любви, за что нужно благодарить Блейна, и он согласился на встречу.

– И надолго ты у меня? – Курт чувствовал себя слабаком, который не может отказать никому. Особенно своему бывшему парню. Особенно, когда он неожиданно появляется в его жизни, анонимно закидывая его цветами. Особенно, когда его совсем не ждешь. Особенно, когда почти его забыл.

– Ну, я думаю, что на пару недель, – Кристиан широко улыбался куда-то в маленькую кружку эспрессо, радуясь тому, что его бывший парень не стал играть в стерву, а согласился на совместное проживание. Курту казалось, что бедная маленькая чашечка сейчас треснет от лучезарности его улыбки. – Послушай, Курт, я не хочу, чтобы между нами была неприязнь.

– Подожди. Чего ты не хочешь? Неприязни? – Курт раздраженно ударил ладонями по столу. – Ты меня бросил, не объяснив причины, а потом заваливаешься ко мне, просишься пожить _пару недель_ , да еще к тому же не хочешь неприязни? Я смотрю, ты совсем обнаглел, – Курт отвернулся к окну, не в силах больше смотреть на этого идиота.

– Я понимаю, что ты злишься, но я тебя очень сильно прошу.., – улыбка Кристиана приобрела оттенок вины, а его рука мягко накрыла кисть Курта. Тот ошарашено глянул на бывшего парня и скинул его руку со своей, раздраженно скрестив свои руки у себя на груди, чтобы Кристиану было не повадно его трогать. – Я хочу, чтобы ты понял мою ситуацию, не каждый день мою квартиру затапливают соседи. И ты – единственный, к кому я могу обратиться за помощью такого рода.

Плечи Курта слегка опустились, показывая, что он немного расслабился.

– Только две недели. Дальше, катись, куда хочешь! – Курт не без труда сунул руку в карман своих узких джинс и достал оттуда пару купюр.

– Не волнуйся, я заплачу, – залепетал Кристиан, закопошившись в своих карманах.

– Ты больше не мой парень, чтобы платить за меня, понял? – Курт раздраженно бросил деньги на стол и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился, чтобы добавить к ним еще и ключи. – Надеюсь, ты не забыл, где _мой_ дом? – он ядовито выделил слово "мой" и вышел из кафе, оставляя Кристиана недоумевать от своего поведения.

***

Курту было очень стыдно, что он столько раз отверг Блейна. Парень так старался ему угодить, посылая постоянно какие-то подарки, билеты, сладости и все в таком духе, но Курт же не мог сказать ему, что уже который день раздражен тем, что Кристиан, живущий с ним в его квартире, неимоверно его достает, что Курт просто боится выплеснуть свою ненависть на ни в чем неповинную нагеленную голову Блейна и поэтому отказывается от всех его свиданий. А ненависть Курта не знала границ.

В тот день, когда Кристиан должен был переехать, Хаммел специально задержался на работе, и именно тогда он пожалел о том, что не может здесь остаться ночевать и что не работает где-нибудь в ночную смену. Охраннику пришлось в прямом смысле выгонять его из закрывшегося офиса. Но Курт не растерялся и пошел в круглосуточный МакДональдс, хотя терпеть не мог фастфуд. Он заказал там картошку, к которой так и не притронулся, и просидел в интернете через мобильник, чувствуя себя подростком, который сбежал из дома и совсем не хочет туда возвращаться. Курт отчетливо понимал, что это его дом, и ему там не должно быть неловко, потому что именно Кристиан его бросил, а не наоборот. Но должно быть странно смотреть, как твой бывший парень расхаживает по твоей жилплощади в одних шортах (Кристиан терпеть не мог, когда Курт заставлял его одеть еще что-то, кроме шорт). На самом деле, Курт просто боялся, что сорвется. Что не выдержит и поцелует его, что будет умолять вернуться. Даже несмотря на то, что при их встрече Курт не испытал ничего кроме раздражения, он все равно боялся. В его груди засело щекочущее чувство, он прямо ощущал, что нельзя ему находиться рядом с Кристианом. Да, Курт уже пять сотен раз пожалел о том, что согласился на этот переезд. Но тогда Курт Хаммел не был бы самим собой. Он всегда поможет близкому человеку или уже не совсем близкому человеку, но с которым его связывает очень много общих вещей, счастья и горестей. Несмотря на то, сколько боли ему он причинил, сколько страданий Курт пережил, он все равно не смог бы ему отказать. Потому что Курт не Кристиан, он не может просто плюнуть человеку в душу, хотя тот и заслужил.

Курт посмотрел на часы и недовольно отметил про себя, что уже три часа ночи, и он сидит в забегаловке, а не спит в своей постели, хотя ему завтра рано утром вставать на работу. Он недовольно поднялся и решил, что все-таки это его квартира и пусть Кристиану будет там неловко, а не ему. А насчет его домашней одежды... Курт решил, что он просто будет думать о том, как красиво поет Блейн, а не о том, как хорош торс бывшего парня, как Андерсон смотрит на него, когда Курт что-то рассказывает, как он делает эти щенячьи глазки, чтобы попросить о чем-либо, зная, что Курт не сможет отказаться, о том, как что-то внутри него стягивается в тугой комок, когда Курт слышит низкий голос Андерсона. С такими романтическими чувствами парень вышел из кафе и бодро зашагал по дороге, надеясь поймать такси.

***

Как бы Курт себя хорошо не настраивал, он все равно не хотел видеть Кристиана, тем более поздно ночью. Он медленно поднимался по лестнице и всем сердцем надеялся, что экс-бойфренд будет спать. Курт тихо открыл дверь, постаравшись не шуметь замком, и вошел в квартиру. Он тут же разочарованно громко бросил ключи на комод, увидев, что свет по всей квартире был включен, а из гостиной слышались звуки телевизора. Курт стянул свои ботинки и вошел в комнату.

– Я уж думал, что ты вообще не придешь, – Кристиан повернул голову к вошедшему парню. – Я приготовил ужин, – парень медленно поднялся, немного потянулся и подошел к Курту, положив ему на плечо свою руку. Курта передернуло от прикосновения. – Он, наверное, остыл. Иди, переоденься и помой руки, я пока его разогрею.

– Я не голоден, – сквозь зубы ответил Курт, сбросив чужую руку. – И не надо, пожалуйста.

– Что не надо, Курт?

– Вот этого всего, – парень повел плечами. – Я привык обходиться без тебя, сделай так, чтобы я не сильно ощущал твое присутствие, хорошо?

– Я не хочу быть невидимкой. Я хочу, чтобы мы стали друзьями, – голос Кристиана звучал на удивление жалобно. – Прошу тебя, Курт. Мне так не хватало тебя.

– Мне нужно время, – холодно ответил Курт и скрылся в своей спальне.

***

Курт уже пожалел о том, что рассказал Мерседес о своем новом "соседе". Девушка ужасно разозлилась и сейчас стояла перед ним, уперев свои руки в бока и притопывая одной ногой. Она ему напоминала злую няньку из какого-то фильма.

– Ты просто так пустил его пожить? – казалось, что Джонс разучилась разговаривать и теперь умела только кричать. – Курт! Где твоя хваленая гордость?

– Какая гордость? О чем ты говоришь? Это здесь совсем не причем, – Курту порядком поднадоело, что Мерседес постоянно его отчитывает. – Я не могу отказать человеку в беде как близкому сейчас, так и бывшему близкому. Он сказал, что совсем один в городе, что ему нужно пожить где-нибудь. Как бы я ему отказал, по-твоему?

– Ладно, – проговорила девушка, хитро сощурив глаза. – А Блейн?

– Что Блейн?

– Как же он? – Мерседес по-прежнему всей душой ненавидела Кристиана и желала скорейшего воссоединения Курта с Блейном. И ей было совершенно начхать, хочет этого Курт или нет. Она уже давно определила их как пару года. – Он же тебе нравится.

– Да, нравится, я и не спорю, – Курт пожал плечами. – Но это же всего на пару недель. Я сомневаюсь, что Блейн увидит Кристиана за это время.

– Зря сомневаешься, ты же знаешь, какой иногда бывает жизнь, – Мерседес с укоряющим взглядом ткнула пальцем куда-то в воздух и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

Курт невольно оглянулся в ту сторону, куда ушла девушка. Иногда она его так сильно бесила, что он хотел настучать ей по голове, но, возможно, сейчас она была действительно права, и Блейн действительно случайно или нет столкнется с Кристианом. Курт не хотел думать об этом. Он даже представить себе не мог, что могло бы случиться, если бы они встретились.

***

Курт нехотя открыл глаза и высунул руку из-под одеяла, чтобы взять телефон. Без пяти минут два. Он был счастлив, что проспал все утро и проснулся только к обеду. Возможно, Кристиан сегодня работает, и его не будет допоздна, или же он захочет пойти ночью расслабиться в какой-нибудь клуб и не вернется до утра. Курт встал с кровати и отправился в ванную комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок под душем.

После всех процедур Курт, войдя в комнату, отметил про себя, что в квартире было чисто, и нарушителя душевного спокойствия не было. Парень очень сильно обрадовался, но живот подвел его, угрюмо заурчав от голода. Он поспешил пройти на кухню, чтобы найти хоть какую-нибудь еду.

Войдя в просторное помещение, первым, что увидел Курт, был листочек бумаги на столе. 

_Я испек твои любимые блинчики, они лежат в холодильнике. Не подумай, что я пристаю к тебе, просто пытаюсь наладить отношения. Я же могу испечь блинчики для своего друга?_

_Кристиан._

Ровный почерк Кристиана всегда ужасно мозолил глаза Курта. Все эти аккуратно выведенные буквы. Бр-р-р. Курт смял записку в руке. "Подружиться? Ха, еще чего?" – подумал Курт, но все же подошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать блины. Вражда враждой, а блинчики здесь не причем. Курт никогда в жизни не смог бы пройти мимо Кристиановских блинчиков, несмотря на то, что следил за фигурой и старался не кушать сладкое, но они были слишком восхитительны, чтобы от них отказываться. Взяв в одну руку тарелку с блинами, а другой – холодный блин и закинув его себе в рот, Курт закрыл бедром холодильник. На ходу жуя блин, он поставил тарелку в микроволновку, чтобы их отогреть. Конечно же, они были вкусными и в таком виде, но кушать их теплыми было еще вкуснее. Намазывая джем на теплую поверхность блина, Курт думал о том, что неплохо было бы все-таки начать общаться с Кристианом, хотя бы ради таких завтраков. Он гулко рассмеялся над своими мыслями, но все же решил постараться больше не огрызаться на своего бывшего бойфренда. 

За окном уже стемнело, Курт один сидел в гостиной, беспорядочно щелкая каналы. Он вообще не смотрел телевизор и находил это занятие ужасно глупым, но сейчас ему совершенно нечем было заняться. Курт остановился на каком-то канале и в бессилии отбросил пульт в сторону. Этот ящик ему порядком поднадоел, и он со скучающим взглядом уставился в телевизор. Он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

– Я надеюсь, что эту тупую бабу замочат в конце сериала, – с улыбкой проговорил Кристиан, присаживаясь рядом с Куртом на диван. – Она меня так достала за эти два сезона.

– У тебя всегда был ужасный вкус. Сериал про зомби? Серьезно? – Курт рассмеялся, а Кристиан, шутливо надув губы отвернулся, но вскоре не смог сдержать собственного смеха и засмеялся вместе с Куртом.

– Ты всегда критиковал мои вкусы в кинематографе. Я люблю боевики, люблю много действий, а не спать на твоих мелодрамах, – настала очередь Курта дуть губы. Он отвернулся от Кристиана, ощущая, как где-то в животе всплывает еле ощутимое чувство ностальгии.

– Курт, прости меня за то, что я бросил тебя, но я действительно так не мог больше, – голос парня был очень тихим, вкрадчивым. Он точно не знал, готов ли Курт говорить об этом, но разговор, все же должен был когда-нибудь состояться.

– Я понял, ты же просто взял и разлюбил меня, – нотки ненависти засквозили в непривычно низком голосе Курта.

– Я так поступил не ради себя. Просто я посчитал, что если оставлю тебя, то ты сможешь встретить другого человека, который полюбит тебя сильней, чем когда-либо я любил. Я просто не заслуживал твоих чувств. Я и тебя-то никогда не заслуживал, – Кристиан замолчал.

Курт перестал его слушать на словах "ты сможешь встретить другого человека, который полюбит тебя", и все его мысли занял Блейн. И в который раз он захотел себя ударить за то, что игнорировал его. Сначала из-за этого придурка Кристиана, потом из-за своей боязни отношений, потом потому что у него настроения не было. "Я ужасен", – вынес про себя вердикт Курт. Кристиан продолжал что-то болтать про чувства, отношения, надеясь, что его бывший парень слушает его, но Курт резко встал с дивана и направился в сторону своей спальни, напоследок бросив:

– Тебе не о чем волноваться, потому что я действительно встретил кое-кого, кто может позаботиться обо мне, а не просто сбежать. Спокойной ночи, Кристиан, – холодно проговорил Курт и закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Почему-то именно сегодня было крайне сложно работать. Весь день начальник хотел от Курта копии старых договоров, которые уже не действовали, и постоянно заставлял их искать. Парень каждый раз перекапывал весь компьютер, чтобы найти то, что нужно, и ему это порядком поднадоело, и Курт решил отдохнуть, выпить кофе из автомата, поболтать с Мерседес, присев на край ее стола. Но мечтам было не суждено сбыться, потому что, во-первых, после того, как Джонс узнала, что Кристиан пусть даже временно и в качестве друга живет у Курта, она оказывалась разговаривать с Хаммелом, а во-вторых, сегодня один из отделов собрался переехать в другое помещение, и почему-то именно Курт подходил на роль грузчика, чтобы помочь перенести тяжеленные папки бумаг, так он провозился до вечера.

Усталый парень присел за свой стол, в руках он держал стаканчик холодной воды, только набранной из кулера, и надеялся, что больше его никто не потревожит, потому что до конца рабочего дня оставалось всего лишь пятнадцать минут. Курт расслабленно растянулся на стуле, пригубив прохладной влаги, как неожиданно из-за его спины появилась Мерседес.

Кто знал, что она принесет конверт от Блейна, и кто знал, что там будет? Вот именно, что никто не ожидал этого, тем более Курт. Когда он увидел рельефное тело Андерсона со смуглой кожей, натертой маслом, что оно блестело как крендель, Курт узнал, что такое захотеть подрочить на фото человека. Ему было плевать, что Мерседес стоит рядом, он уже был готов снять штаны прям при ней и унять свое сексуальное напряжение. Какие ужасные мысли, Курт. Он посмотрел на девушку, которая стояла и облизывалась так же, как и он, и в следующую секунду, они оба присели на корточки, чтобы поднять фотографию, пока никто не запалил, но Курт еле смог вырвать из рук девушки фотографию Блейна, которая предназначалась ему. Он обиженно посмотрел на Джонс.

– А что такого? Он тебе по-любому достанется, а я могу хотя бы слюнки на фотку попускать, – девушка встала и поправила свою юбку. Возможно, если бы ее кожа не была темной, то Курт увидел бы ее румянец.

– Ага, сейчас. Обойдешься, мое, – Курт собственнически прижал фото к груди и, подобрав свой портфель, быстро вышел из помещения, как будто старался поскорее убежать от своей подруги.

***

Придя домой, Курт положил фотографию Блейна на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и отправился поужинать, чтобы потом подумать о поступке взбалмошного Андерсона. Он вошел в кухню и увидел, как Кристиан тушит овощи, держа в одной руке сковороду, а в другой – флакон с каким-то соусом. Он щедро поливал содержимое посуды и на весу переворачивал его.

– Мне осталось минут десять, потерпишь? – Кристиан даже не посмотрел в сторону вошедшего Курта, продолжая дальше готовить.

– Да, конечно, – парень присел и, положив локти на стол, обнял свое лицо ладонями.

– Что произошло? – легко улыбаясь, спросил Кристиан, замечая мечтательное выражение лица Курта.

– Ничего особенного, – проговорил Хаммел, продолжая дальше парить в облаках. Бывшему парню совсем не обязательно было знать, о чем думал Курт в тот момент. А думал он, разумеется, об Андерсоне и о том, что скрывал его щенок на той фотографии.

Кристиан рассмеялся:

– Можешь кому угодно говорить это, но я же вижу по-твоему лицу, что случилось как-раз-таки кое-что особенное, – пропел парень. – Такое ощущение, как будто ты отхватил на распродаже какую-то крутую шмотку совершенно по дешевке. Но раз ты до сих пор сидишь не в ней, значит, это что-то другое.

– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, – Курт вздохнул. – Я сегодня есть буду или нет?

– Ах да, сейчас, – Кристиан, наконец, отвалил от бедного Хаммела и вернулся к приготовлению пищи.

После ужина Курт почистил зубы и переоделся в пижаму. Он вошел в спальню и лег на мягкую кровать. Все его тело ныло от усталости, но голова совершенно не хотела засыпать, нужно было придумать, что делать с Блейном. "А что делать с Блейном после полученных данных? Конечно же, переспать с ним!" Курт хлопнул себя по лбу за такие мысли. Он протянул руку к тумбочке и взял фотографию. Он долго вглядывался в озорные огоньки в темных глазах парня. В конец концов он решил написать сообщение и договорится о встрече, надеясь, что не слишком сильно побеспокоит парня, который неизвестно чем занят, раз посылает такие фотографии.

***

Курт шел по парку, рядом с ним медленно плелся на удивление молчаливый Блейн. Хаммел заметил, как парень смотрит на него, так, как будто ужасно провинился и ему сейчас стыдно, и почему-то Курт решил, что нельзя его слишком сильно пугать и, возможно, вообще то, что сделал Блейн, было ошибкой. Курт на самом деле боялся, что это могло быть ошибкой, ведь в его голове было уже столько планов, как бы воссоединиться с Блейном, ну или для начала попробовать уговорить его сходить на еще одно свидание, но Андерсон не издавал ни звука, и Курт по-прежнему переживал за свои разгулявшиеся мысли.

Он пробовал сказать что-то, чтобы отчитать парня, что нельзя такие вещи просто присылать на рабочее место. Курт говорил как можно мягче, чтобы Блейн понял, что он не сердится, что ему понравилось, но не мог открыто об этом заявить, так как боялся, что Андерсон тут же начнет отнекиваться и извиняться. Но Блейн вообще никак не реагировал на его слова, как будто его больше занимала собака, чем то, что Курт пытался до него донести. Но Хаммел же не знал, что Блейн не понимает, о чем вообще идет речь, и просто не может смотреть на Курта, потому что не знает, что сделал. В конце концов, Курт решил, что нужно как-то заканчивать свой монолог, раз Блейн не хочет реагировать, и поэтому повел его к машине, чтобы дать свой домашний адрес, как бы намекая. Но когда Курт услышал вопрос о том, что же все-таки натворил Блейн, то он не смог сдержать смех. Он так давно не ржал аж до боли в животе. Но он как будто бы знал, что нужно сделать копию фотографии, разумеется, она предназначалась для такого случая, а не для того, чтобы просто смотреть на Блейна везде. Оставив шокированного Андерсона на парковке парка, Курт уехал домой, он даже представить себе не мог, как себя чувствовал Блейн в тот момент, но это было очень забавно, и поэтому Хаммел смеялся всю дорогу.

***

Если бы Курт знал, что Блейн примчится к нему этим же вечером, то он, наверное, пришел бы домой и выкинул бы шмотки Кристиана в окно и его туда же. Но он не мог об этом знать, и поэтому то, что случилось в дверном проеме, выбило Курта из колеи. Его никто никогда _так_ не целовал. С таким желанием и с таким напором, что он не мог не ответить, прижавшись всем телом к Андерсону. И какое его постигло разочарование, когда этот идиот, Кристиан то есть, появился в дверях, так еще и сжимал фото того горячего парня, что так настойчиво целовал Хаммела. Курт готов был убить бывшего парня, но не мог, потому что был слишком расслаблен после жаркого поцелуя. Ему было больно смотреть в широко раскрытые глаза Андерсона, как он тут же погрустнел и, прошептав "Прости", сбежал вниз по лестнице. Когда Курт закрыл дверь и подошел к Кристиану, он почувствовал укол ревности, когда заметил с каким взглядом тот смотрит на Блейна, на его Блейна. Отобрав фото, он поспешил отвести Кристиана к столу, чтобы тот, заняв свой рот, напрочь забыл о шикарном Андерсоне, который никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Курт уж точно не позволит.

***

Пока ел, Хаммел понимал, насколько ужасна была эта ситуация, возникшая между ним и Блейном. Было очевидно, что Андерсон понял все не так, но в тот момент, Курт не мог за ним побежать, он не хотел выяснять отношения на лестничной площадке. А Мерседес предупреждала же ведь.

– Как дела в твоей квартире? – небрежно спросил Хаммел, начиная издалека. 

– Скоро должны закончить, а что такое? – парень заметно заволновался.

– Просто ты живешь у меня уже больше двух недель, – с неким оттенком злости ответил Курт.

– Я тебе мешаю, да?

– Просто у меня есть личная жизнь, и я боюсь, что скоро у меня возникнут проблемы из-за этого.

– Прости, пожалуйста, что доставляю столько неудобства. Я постараюсь съехать до конца недели. Я никогда не смогу выразить всю благодарность тебе за такой радушный приют, – рука Кристиана в который раз уже обняла руку Курта, вызывая в нем очередной приступ гнева.

– Я же сказал, чтобы ты больше не прикасался ко мне, – Курт раздраженно встал и вышел из-за стола.

***

– Я же тебе говорила, идиот ты эдакий, – Мерседес ныла весь день с тех пор, как узнала, что Блейн видел Кристиана. – Почему ты меня никогда не слушаешь?

Уши Курта сворачивались в трубочку от речей девушки, он и так себя мысленно казнил всю ночь за то, что не подумал, за то, что не смог предотвратить эту встречу, за то, что не побежал за Блейном. Сейчас он сидел с самым унылым лицом, подперев левую щеку рукой, а правой скользя мышкой и что-то кликая на экране, создавая вид, что он работает. Мерседес не велась на его уловки, продолжая что-то причитать. Курту хотелось оглохнуть, чтобы не слышать ее больше.

– Вот и что ты теперь будешь делать? Так и будешь здесь сидеть и грустить? –Джонс стояла руки в боки, что говорило о том, что она жутко раздражена. – Ты должен позвонить ему и наладить отношения. Он же тебе нравится. И мне нравится. Давай, хватит киснуть, исправляй то, что натворил.

Курт схватил телефон и набрал номер Андерсона. Длинные гудки казались слишком длинными, но никто не брал трубку. В итоге ему так никто и не ответил.

– Он не берет трубку, – проныл Курт и обратно уставился в монитор.

– Позвони ему еще раз через час примерно, может он просто телефон дома оставил ли еще чего-нибудь.

Курт определенно знал, что Блейн не оставил телефон. Он знал, что парень просто не хотел разговаривать с ним, и у него на это были причины.

***

– Блейн! Твой телефон звонит! – Сэм с уже вернувшимся голосом орал с кухни, призывая друга забрать свою ненавистную трубку с тупым, по мнению Эванса, рингтоном, который был очередным хитом Пинк.

– Кто звонит? – Блейн брился в ванной, он еще не пришел в себя после того, что произошло вчера, но пытался собраться с силами, чтобы не раскисать.

– Твой ненаглядный Курти, – пропел Сэм.

– Придурок, выброси телефон!

– Я выбросил бы, потому что меня всегда раздражает твой звонок, но не могу, – Эванс рассмеялся. – Как ты потом свяжешься с Курти?

Блейн вошел в кухню, когда телефон уже перестал голосить на всю квартиру, и поставил режим без звука.

– Эй, ты что делаешь? – завопил блондин. – Поговори с ним.

– Я же тебе сказал, у него есть парень. Я вчера его видел, – раздраженно ответил Андерсон. – Нам не о чем разговаривать.

– Идиот ты, Блейн, – Сэм отвесил хороший такой подзатыльник своему слишком умному другу. – Раз он звонит, значит, есть о чем поговорить. Ты так не считаешь?

– Нет, – отрезал Блейн. – Я слишком долго терпел это динамо, хватит с меня.

Эванс решил больше не спорить с другом. Все равно он попозже поможет им воссоединиться, хочет того Блейн или нет.

– Ты уверен, что в состоянии отрываться сегодня всю ночь?

– А что, я, по-твоему, должен сидеть весь вечер дома, смотреть мелодрамы и жрать мороженное ведрами? – саркастично заявил Андерсон, открывая холодильник и доставая оттуда бутылку виски.

– Ну, конечно же, нет, это же не по-Андерсоновски, нужно же налакаться, как свинья, – прыснул Сэм, встав со стула и подойдя к Блейну, отобрал бутылку. – Рановато еще пить, тебе не кажется?

– Шесть часов вечера. В самый раз, – Андерсон забрал обратно бутылку и сделал несколько больших глотков.

– Сегодняшняя ночь будет очень интересной, – промурлыкал Сэм.

***

– Блейн, ты пьян, иди домой, – Эванс гладил по спине скукожевшегося друга, пытаясь успокоить его и направить на путь истинный. Андерсон же в свою очередь лишь энергично замотал своей головой, говоря о том, что веселье еще не закончилось. Он уверенно поднялся на ноги и отправился на танцпол, оставив свой телефон на столе. Сэм довольно улыбнулся. Ему нужно написать одно сообщение.

***

Курт не заметил, как оказался дома, в своей кровати и как грыз панельку своего айфона, оставляя на ней почти сквозные дырочки от зубов. Он не знал, что нужно делать, как ловить Блейна, как заставить его поговорить с ним. Отчего, конечно же, не мог уснуть и уже весь изворочался в своей постели. Неожиданно телефон просигналил о новом сообщении, ударив вибрацией по зубам, из-за чего Курта всего передернуло. Он шокировано уставился на экран и увидел, что сообщение от Блейна.

_Блейн: Привет, Курт. У меня здесь Блейн пьяный в стельку, ты не мог бы его забрать?_

Курт недоуменно посмотрел еще раз на текст сообщения и не верил своим глазам.

_Курт: Кто ты? И почему он пьян?_

Не прошло и минуты, как пришел ответ.

_Блейн: Я – его друг, и нет, я не могу отвести его домой, потому что я на работе. Ну, может потому, что он немного опечален из-за тебя?_

В следующем сообщении Курт уже не задавал глупых вопросов, а просто попросил адрес клуба. Получив его в следующем сообщении, Хаммел вызвал такси и быстро засобирался.

***

Курт вошел в тесное помещение одного из самых скандальных гей-клубов города. Народу было очень много, воздух, не смотря на наличие кондиционеров, был ужасно душным и спертым. Курт продирался сквозь толпу пьяных и накаченных наркотой парней, ища глазами Блейна. Он добрался до середины танцпола и заметил кудрявую голову странно двигающегося брюнета, в котором он тут же узнал Андерсона. Курт подошел ближе и схватил его за руку:

– Блейн, – позвал его Хаммел, – пойдем домой.

– О, – заорал Андерсон, заметив шатена, – Курти! – он повис на шее парня, не заботясь о том, что Курту возможно было тяжело. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Курти?

Несмотря на перегар, которым обдало лицо Хаммела, тот все же не отвернулся и ответил:

– Я приехал тебя забрать.

– Меня? – удивлению Блейна не было предела, он театрально растягивал слова прямо в губы Курту. – Забрааать?

– Да, и чем скорее, тем лучше, – проговорил Хаммел.

– Подожди, я хочу спеть для тебя п-песню, – заикаясь, проговорил Андерсон.

– Сомневаюсь, что сейчас самое лучшее время для песен, я уж молчу про твое состояние, – саркастично протянул Курт, по-прежнему прижимая к себе Блейна за талию.

– Ну пожалуйста, Курт, не будь занудой, я давно хотел спеть ее тебе, – парень прижал палец к губам Хаммела, прося того промолчать. – Дай мне уже спеть эту чертову песню, – прорычал Блейн.

Курт его отпустил, но все равно пошел за ним поближе к сцене, чтобы если что, подстраховать парня при его возможном падении.

Блейн довольно удачно взобрался на сцену и подошел к диджею, чтобы попросить его выключить музыку. Из-за наступившей тишины народ в клубе разочарованно застонал, кто-то стал выкрикивать ругательства, которые не остались без внимания Блейна:

– Сам такой, – протянул он в доставшийся ему микрофон и подошел к чему-то большому на сцене, скрытому белой простыней. Он дернул за край ткани, открывая черный рояль на всеобщее обозрение. Блейн достаточно грациозно для своего состояния присел за него. 

_Florence And The Machine – Oh! Darling_

– Эта песня посвящается одному очень красивому парню, которому я уже давно пытаюсь признаться в любви, но все как-то никак не получается, знаете? – Блейн усмехнулся в микрофон, начиная играть первые аккорды.

_Oh darling, please believe me,  
I'll never do you no harm;  
Believe me when I tell you,  
I'll never do you no harm._

Глаза Блейна не отрывались от глаз Курта. Сердце Хаммела сделало несколько лишних ударов, он никак не ожидал, что чувства Блейна будут такими сильными, что Курт не заметил их сразу. Почему именно эта песня?

_When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore,  
Well, you know I nearly broke down and cried.  
When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore,  
Well, you know, I nearly fell down and died._

Блейн выплевывал слова в микрофон, он всегда эмоционально пел, но сегодня определенно все чувства зашкаливали. Все, что он думал и ощущал, было отражено в словах песни. Он заставлял Курта довериться ему еще больше, не смотря на то, что больше уже было некуда. Хаммел чувствовал, как воздух вокруг него вибрирует из-за Блейна, который надрывался, красиво вытягивая ноты своим бархатным голосом. Этот тембр щекотал что-то внутри него, и Курт понимал, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбляется в этого человека.

_Believe me, darling._

Курту действительно захотелось ему поверить, никто никогда не посвящал ему песен, тем более таких чувственных, таких правдивых, простых и одновременно красивых.

_When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore,  
Well, you know, I nearly fell down and died._

Все в зале давно перестали кричать ругательства и, затаившись, слушали песню Блейна. Курт чувствовал себя кем-то особенным, ему казалось, что никого кроме Блейна и него нет в зале, потому взгляд Андерсона по-прежнему не отрывался от его глаз.

_Believe me when I tell you,  
I'll never do you no harm._

Курт действительно понимал, что Блейн никогда не предаст его, как это сделал Кристиан, что он действительно влюблен в него, несмотря на то, сколько раз отверг его Курт, которому сейчас было жутко стыдно за свое поведение. Блейн закончил петь, и весь зал взревел аплодисментами. Андерсон спустился вниз по лестнице и чуть не грохнулся в конце, но его успел подхватить вовремя подоспевший Курт. Он обхватил лицо Андерсона своими вспотевшими от волнения ладонями и втянул его в глубокий жаркий поцелуй. Но Блейн оттолкнул его, что-то промямлив про парня Курта, и решительно направился на выход.


	11. Chapter 11

Курт вылетел из дверей клуба на ночные улицы, в его нос ударил слегка влажный, но такой приятный, свежий воздух. Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках пьяного Блейна и увидел, как он решительно топает куда-то вдаль, явно не в сторону дома.  
– Блейн! – Курт как можно сильно напряг свои связки, чтобы брюнет его услышал. – Блейн, стой!  
Хаммел уже пожалел, что не носит кроссовки, потому что в дизайнерских туфлях бегать оказалось чересчур сложно. Блейн его не слышал или не хотел слышать, продолжая двигаться в нужном ему направлении.  
– Блейн, черт тебя подери! – Курт наконец догнал своего "беглеца", с силой сжав его руку. Блейн лишь раздраженно дернул плечом и двинулся дальше, явно не желая останавливаться, не то, что разговаривать.  
– Да в чем дело? – Курта начинала раздражать эта ситуация. Безусловно, у Андерсона было достаточно причин, чтобы злиться, но чтобы так, и даже не слушая, это было слишком.  
– Куда ты идешь? – Курт решительно потянул Блейна за плечо, на ходу разворачивая его.  
– Смотри, какая удивительная ночь, Курти. Нельзя ее заканчивать так грустно. Нужно продолжать веселиться! – Блейн вскинул руки над головой, сделав бедрами пару круговых движений.  
– Блейн, я вызвал такси. Тебе нужно домой, – Курт пытался вразумить нерадивого брюнета, но тот явно ничего слушать не хотел. – Я прошу тебя.  
Как бы Блейн не психовал, он все же сохранил остатки рассудка. Уж кому-кому, а Курту он явно не мог отказать, тем более что чувствовал себя Андерсон действительно паршиво, и пару часов сна сейчас были бы не лишними.  
Блейн развернулся и, снова дернув плечом, пошел обратно к дверям клуба, дожидаться вызванную Куртом машину. Он остановился под козырьком, сунул руку в карман, чтобы достать пачку сигарет. Пара действий, и его легкие наполнил успокаивающий дым. Он медленно затягивался, а затем выпускал дым изо рта. Блейн не хотел смотреть на Курта. Какая-то часть Андерсона решила, что раз у Курта есть парень, то теперь Хаммелу не стать его второй половинкой, как бы Блейну этого не хотелось. Глупый Блейн.  
Подъехавшее такси просигналило о своем прибытии. Блейн раздраженно оттолкнулся от стенки, которую только что подпирал, и направился к машине. Забравшись на заднее сиденье легковушки, он тут же хлопнул дверью, закрывая ее прямо перед носом Курта. Блейн быстро запер вторую дверь, вынуждая Курта сесть на переднее сиденье. Шатен что-то недовольно пробурчал, но все же сел рядом с водителем.  
Никогда еще таксист не чувствовал себя настолько неловко. Это раздражение и злоба с двух сторон ужасно давили на него, вызывая мурашки на коже. Он нервничал и слегка дергался, думая о том, что же случилось у этих двоих, и как бы он, посторонний человек, мог бы им помочь. Таксист глянул на соседа, он смотрел прямо перед собой и, казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он прожжет дыру в лобовом стекле. Глаза водителя переместились на зеркало заднего вида, и он увидел там сгорбленного брюнета, его руки были скрещены на груди, брови нахмурены, и он смотрел куда в пол, но вскоре почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, он недовольно глянул на наблюдателя, заставляя того испуганно отпрянуть. Немного переведя дыхание, водитель решил все же вмешаться.  
– Эй, ребят, у вас все в порядке? – нерешительно спросил он.  
– Замечательно! – хором раздраженно ответили попутчики, после чего глянули друг на друга и отвернулись – каждый в сторону своего окна.  
– Ребят, я, конечно, никто, да в любовных делах далеко не мастер, но вам все же стоит помириться, – таксист добродушно глянул на Курта – он производил впечатление более адекватного человека, чем тот угрюмый пес сзади.  
– Раз вы никто, то и не лезьте тогда туда, куда Вас не просят, – внезапно рявкнул Блейн.  
Таксист, слегка испугавшись, дернулся, но, подумав, от чего парень может быть настолько злым, он вскоре успокоился и заявил:  
– Что такое? Давно палку не бросал?  
– Что? – сказать, что Блейн разозлился, значит ничего не сказать.  
– Не трахался давно, говорю, – таксист лыбился во все тридцать два, не отрываясь от дороги. – Хреново, чувак. Надо это как-то исправлять, – теперь таксист смотрел на Курта, как бы намекая.  
– Можно вопрос? – спросил уже раздраженный Курт. – Вот вы таксист, да?  
– Ну да, – простодушно ответил водитель.  
– Ваша работа отвозить клиентов?  
– Разумеется, что ж еще-то делать таксисту? – водила всплеснул руками, ненадолго выпустив из рук руль.  
– Так вот и везите, – таксист хотел что-то возразить, но Курт тут же его перебил. – Молча!  
Оставшаяся часть поездки прошла действительно в тишине.  
***  
Андерсон всей своей наивной душой надеялся, что Курт просто от него отвалит, возможно, при этом психанет, и просто поедет домой, как только доставит его до подъезда. Не тут-то было! У шатенчика хватило наглости или чего там, выйти с ним из машины, так еще и не попросив таксиста подождать. Блейн явно не был настроен на выяснение отношений и уж тем более на таких ночных гостей как Курт, да еще и в своем подвыпившем состоянии. Все, чего он хотел, это завалиться домой, открыть новую бутылку виски и под какую-нибудь сопливую песенку тихо умереть на диване. Возможно, его труп упадет куда-нибудь за спинку, и никто его там не найдет.  
– Блейн, – мягкий голос Курта с еле слышной укоризной вытянул его из мрачных мечтаний. Тут Андерсон понял, что сует не тот ключ в замок и, причем очень настойчиво Бог знает сколько времени. – Блейн, давай я помогу.  
– Я сам, – вскинув руку в останавливающем жесте, твердо ответил он, попытавшись попасть уже нужным ключом в замок. Неудачно. Мягкие руки Курта накрыли его ладони, помогая пропихнуть ненавистный предмет в не менее ненавистное отверстие. Почувствовав, как приятное тепло разливается по руке от прикосновения Курта, Блейн резко убрал свою руку с ключа, заставив Хаммела самого крутить его.  
Как только дверь была открыта, Блейн сразу же ввалился в квартиру, сшибая ногой этажерку с обувью.  
– Твою мать, – выругавшись и наплевав на разбросанные вещи, Андерсон прошествовал дальше, на кухню, по пути споткнувшись о старый кроссовок. Войдя в нужную комнату, он открыл холодильник и выудил еще одну бутылку виски, поспешно открывая ее на ходу.  
– Блейн! Тебе хватит пить! – замешкавшийся с обувью Курт вовремя успел войти в кухню и выхватить у него бутылку как раз возле самого рта, пока Блейн не успел сделать и малейшего глотка. – Тебе мало что ли?  
– Я дома и могу пить сколько захочу. А я хочу еще, – Андерсон победно выхватил бутылку у Курта и все же сделал несколько глотков, после чего вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Давай ты просто оставишь бутылку здесь и пойдешь примешь душ? – как можно мягче проговорил Курт, совершая вторую попытку забрать пойло у алкоголика-Андерсона.  
– Нет, – произнес Блейн капризным тоном, но все же отдал бутылку. – Я хочу пить!  
– Водички попьешь, – строго ответил Курт и спрятал бутылку обратно в холодильник.  
– Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, – Андерсон плюхнулся за барную стойку, обиженно скрестив руки на груди.  
Курт присел напротив Блейна.  
– Пойдем помоемся и все. Я не буду с тобой говорить, если ты не хочешь этого, – Курт положил свою ладонь на руку Блейна и нежно улыбнулся.  
– Ладно, но я с тобой не разговариваю! – указательным пальцем Блейн тыкнул Хаммела прямо в грудь.  
– Я понял. Пойдем, – Курт встал, осторожно потянув за собой Блейна, чтобы тот последовал за ним в душ. Конечно, Хаммел понимал, что Блейн просто бесится и не хочет с ним разговаривать, но ведь для того, чтобы выслушать Курта, необязательно что-то отвечать. – Давай ты просто послушаешь меня?  
Блейн ничего не ответил, и Курт, посчитав молчание за знак согласия, продолжил:  
– Я понимаю, что ты на меня злишься, что я якобы не предупредил тебя о том, что у меня есть парень, но дело в том, что... он не мой парень, – Курт улыбнулся и глянул на Блейна, тот молчал и смотрел в пол, из-за чего не было видно его лица. – То есть он – мой _бывший_ парень, и он оказался в моем доме только потому, что я разрешил ему пожить у меня, пока у него в квартире идет ремонт.   
Хмурое выражение лица Блейна слегка смягчилось, но он все еще не понимал, почему тот парень тогда на пороге назвал Курта "милым", или все бывшие парни так друг друга называют?  
– В общем, Блейн. Я сентиментальный дурак. Сначала я тебя отверг, потому что мне было сложно, я тогда только с ним расстался, а у нас были очень романтичные отношения, даже несмотря на то, что этот ублюдок меня не любил, – Блейн мысленно обрадовался "ублюдку", но внешне не показал этого. – Потом я просто стал бояться новых отношений, мой страх был связан с тем, что вдруг я снова так доверюсь человеку, а я-то доверюсь, что он опять возьмет и оставит меня одного. Я совсем тебя не знал, но ужасно боялся. Ты был таким открытым, милым и добрым со мной, что я просто не мог поверить в то, что у тебя есть какие-то чувства ко мне, а уж, что они могут быть искренними и подавно. В общем, это так сложно, и я себя ужасно глупо чувствую… – смысл слов из сбитой речи Курта доходил до мозга Блейна не слишком удачно. Он шел и хмурился, пытаясь понять, что все-таки пытается сказать Хаммел. Но понимание следующих слов резким ударом пришло в голову Андерсона. – Но твой поцелуй тогда, у меня на пороге, открыл мне глаза на все. Я понял, что влюбился в тебя, что ты тот, кому я могу довериться, что ты меня никогда не бросишь. Я не знаю, как я это все почувствовал через один поцелуй, но... я просто доверился инстинктам.  
Неожиданно наступила неловкая тишина, Блейн почувствовал себя неуютно, он должен был что-то ответить, но на самом деле у него просто не было слов. Из его глаз уже готовы были политься слезы, но Андерсон их перетерпел и поспешил ретироваться за дверь ванной. Все же ему сложно было принимать отказы всю жизнь, а сейчас, когда все стало вставать на свои места, Блейн просто отказывался поверить, что Курт может быть влюблен в него, а может, это алкоголь в его крови мешал понять ситуацию.  
***  
Тупая гордость Блейна, немного протрезвевшего под душем, мешала ему крикнуть Курту, чтобы тот принес самую важную вещь после душа, особенно, если в твоих гостях ночью находится привлекательный парень, в которого ты влюблен по уши, но ты не можешь показаться ему в чем мать родила, потому что хотя бы с ним хочется вести себя нормально. По воле судьбы именно в этот день, точнее в ночь, в ванной Блейна не было ни одного чистого полотенца. Андерсон давно уже помылся и сейчас боролся с самим с собой: вроде бы нужно что-то ответить Курту на его речь, но следовало бы подобрать слова, а ничего в голову не приходило. Да и возможно, что Хаммел устал ждать его и просто уехал домой, но какая-то часть Андерсона говорила ему, что Курт так просто его не оставит. Внутреннее противостояние нарушил стук в дверь и мелодичный заботливый голос парня, занявшего полностью сознание Блейна:  
– Блейн? У тебя все в порядке?  
Нет, ну брюнет уже давно понял, что у него не все дома, но чтобы он так себя повел, даже сам он не ожидал такого. Учитывая, что он хотел вести себя адекватно, но... просто не мог. Поэтому Блейн просто подошел к двери и открыл ее, представ перед Куртом в естественном виде, так сказать. Лицо Курта было неописуемо. Блейн не мог понять: то ли он напугал его, то ли смутил, то ли наоборот обрадовал; но почему-то, как только Курт стал взглядом следить за каплями воды, сползающими вниз по загорелой коже, нижний центр управления мозга Блейна тут же стал активироваться, потихоньку приподнимаясь вверх.  
На месте Курта было сложно находиться: перед ним наконец-то открылся вид на то место, помимо замечательной мускулатуры горячего брюнета, которое ранее было закрыто очаровательным щенком хаски. Курт был приятно удивлен размерами достоинства Блейна и уже подумал о том, что прятать такое несчастной собакой было просто кощунством. Несколько раз облизнув иссохшие губы, Хаммел резко оторвался от дверного косяка, на который только что опирался всем телом, и последовал на кухню, там он выудил из холодильника недавно отнятую бутылку виски. Откупорив ее одним щелчком пальцев, Курт сделал несколько глотков. Бросив ее где-то на столе, он вернулся к двери в ванной, где оставил ничего не понимающего брюнета.  
– Я был бы рад, если бы ты все-таки принес мне полотенце, в котором я, очевидно, очень нуждаюсь сейчас, – ядовитый поток слов был тут же прерван требовательным поцелуем, во время которого Блейн с удивлением почувствовал на мягких соблазнительных губах Курта вкус алкоголя, который за все время своей жизни Андерсон мог бы уже считать материнским молоком. – Ну, или я уже не нуждаюсь, – Курт наконец оторвался от губ Блейна, одарив его еще одним соблазнительным взглядом.  
– Я не хочу ничего слышать, – с придыханием ответил он и, схватив Блейна за плечи, потащил его в сторону ближайшей стены, чтобы там прижать Андерсона, если тот попытается сопротивляться.  
Блейн даже не думал оказывать какие-либо противоборствующие движения, потому что как только его прижали к твердой поверхности и стали покрывать поцелуями все еще влажные после душа ключицы, все мысли куда-то чудом испарились, и теперь нижний центр управления мозга вступил полностью в свои права.  
Чтобы не оставаться одним раздетым мужчиной в этой квартире, Блейн стал торопливо расстегивать пуговички на рубашке Курта. Его пальцы то и дело срывались, и поэтому, расстегнув всего пару пуговиц, Блейн оторвался от влажного рта Курта и потянул рубашку вверх, принуждая Хаммела стянуть ее через голову.  
Два тела соприкоснулись, каждый из них почувствовал приятное покалывание в виде стаек мурашек, и с губ обоих парней сорвался глубокий выдох. Курт вновь потянулся за поцелуем, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые кудряшки и как можно ближе притягивая к себе Блейна, хотя казалось, ближе было уже некуда. Как давно они этого ждали. Блейн оттолкнулся от стены и прижал Курта к другой, попутно одной рукой задирая руки парня у него над головой и другой, скользнув по подтянутому телу, расстегивая ремень и пуговицу на джинсах. Мягко через ткань погладив член Хаммела, Блейн оторвал его от твердой поверхности и, закинув его ноги себе на бедра, потащил в сторону гостиной, ближайшей комнаты с мебелью, на которую можно было бы повалить Курта. Пока парни шли, перед ними маячила угроза столкновения с каким-либо предметом, потому что Курт жадно целовал Блейна, а тот полностью растворяясь в приятных ощущениях, закрыл глаза, чтобы не потерять и крупицы тех чувств, что вложил в этот поцелуй Курт.  
То, что до дивана был всего один небольшой шажок, никого из парней не волновало. Так вовремя подвернувшийся стол стал прекрасным местом для занятия сексом. Мягко расположив Курта на нем, Блейн стал стягивать его узкие джинсы, одновременно проклиная и восхваляя этот предмет одежды. Сколько раз Блейн ловил себя на том, что пялится на округлую задницу Курта? Постоянно. Но вот стягивать их было ужасной задачей, которую было довольно сложно выполнить. Наконец стянув его джинсы, Андерсон подловил себя на том, что просто разглядывает Хаммела. Что может быть прекрасней задыхающегося от нетерпения парня с великолепной фигурой, лежащего на столе в не самой приличной позе с раздвинутыми ногами и вставшим членом? Блейн несколько раз нервно облизнул губы, после чего склонился над Куртом и стал покрывать плоский живот Хаммела кривыми дорожками бесчисленных мягких поцелуев. Курт прогибался в пояснице, его ноги раздвигались все шире от нежных щекочущих прикосновений губ брюнета, а его пальцы запутались в мокрых кудряшках, и не было более приятного чувства. Но как же Курт ошибался: как только Блейн рукой коснулся его члена, Хаммел сдавленно вскрикнул: он уже был готов кончить. Горячий рот брюнета мягко накрыл головку, а рука обхватила член у самого основания. Блейн медленно вбирал в себя член Курта, постепенно проглатывая сантиметры. Как только Андерсон стал ускорять темп, бедра шатена инстинктивно стали подмахивать вверх навстречу горячему рту.  
– Блейн, – срывающимся голосом протянул Курт, – еще немного... и.. я...  
Брюнет нехотя остановился и, вернувшись к губам Хаммела, втянул его в глубокий поцелуй. Затем он оторвался от столь желанных губ и, поторопившись, отправился в спальню, чтобы взять все самое необходимое. Безусловно, Блейн хотел, чтобы Курт навсегда запомнил их первый раз, но взять его "на сухую" было бы чересчур незабываемым. Когда Блейн вернулся обратно в комнату, то увидел взгляд Курта полного желания, и в тот момент брюнет подумал о том, что они все-таки не выяснили отношения, но как только шатен призывно раздвинул ноги, все дурацкие мысли покинули голову Блейна, и он поспешил заняться делом. Он опустил свою голову между ног Курта и, вымазав два пальца в смазке, опустил свои губы на яички парня, мягко пощипывая нежную кожу на них. После того как Блейн вставил один палец внутрь, Курт стал насаживаться на него, чтобы тот оказался в нем как можно глубже, с его губ срывались размеренные стоны. Андерсон добавил второй палец и вернулся к губам Курта, он давил его вздохи своим ртом и хотел большего. Ладонь Хаммела обхватила его член и стала быстро двигаться по всей длине, срывая с губ Блейна стоны, теперь парни стонали друг другу в рот. О Боже, как же Курт хотел его внутри себя. Как раз в этот момент Блейн вытащил свои пальцы и расположился рядом с входом Курта, начиная медленно в него проталкиваться. Руки шатена легли на плечи брюнета, с силой сжимая их, и Блейн остановился, давая слегка привыкнуть к себе. Но Курта это не устроило и, подмахнув бедрами, он сам насадился до конца на твердый член, получив в награду блаженный стон брюнета. Неистово быстрыми толчками Блейн врывался в тело Курта, придерживая его за бедра и помогая ему двигаться навстречу. Запрокинув голову, Хаммел громко и сбивчиво стонал, он переместил свои руки на края стола, чтобы не свалиться с него. Увидев это, Блейн протиснул свои руки между спиной Курта и столешницей и приподнял парня. Он мягко положил его на мягкий персиковый ковер, в нежном ворсе которого можно было просто утонуть. И Курт тонул в ощущениях, ему казалось, что нет больше ничего кроме него и Блейна, дарящего ему такое наслаждение.  
– Я люблю тебя, – горячий шепот Блейна раздался прямо над ухом Курта, и тот, не сдержав очередной громкий стон, излился себе на живот, пачкая заодно и живот Андерсона. Пару раз толкнувшись, Блейн кончил с самым ярким оргазмом в своей жизни. Затем он снова поднял Курта и понес его в спальню. Мягкий ковер, конечно же, хорошо, но кровать намного лучше, как ни крути.  
***  
Парни лежали под одеялом, обнявшись, после очередного полового акта, Курт чувствовал, как медленно проваливается в сон, но голос Блейна нарушил его сладкую дрему:  
– Я так понимаю, мы теперь типа вместе? – неуверенный голос Андерсона заставил Курта издать легкий смешок.  
– Если бы нет, то я навряд ли бы переспал с тобой, да еще и несколько раз, – серьезным тоном ответил Хаммел.  
– Да ты бы в итоге не сдержался от моего великолепия, – гордо заявил Блейн.  
– Я вообще не понимаю, как я так долго сдерживался, – Курт мягко поцеловал Андерсона в губы, и парни наконец заснули после столь бурной ночи.  
Конец.


End file.
